The Affairs Of
by tiarakc
Summary: Young, wild, and free describes the three roommates and best friends who live together, but some of us just want to settle down. When Joey meets Seto Kaiba again post highschool, everything becomes complicated and his thoughts about settling down don't seem so easy.
1. Author's Note

My time in the fanfiction world has unfortunately ended.

Now I want to take new fiction and become a self-published author. But the works I have started and not yet completed, I want posted.

I worked on this story SEVERAL years ago and since then, I have been trying to improve my writing. Unfortunately, editing this story the way it needs to be edited, will take re-writing it completely and I just don't have the time to be able to do it. This is not my best writing, so don't judge, haha.

Still, I want to share it and will be completing the epilogue so this will be a completed story.

I'm going to miss this fandom :(

But I hope that everyone that is left, still enjoys this because I had a lot of fun writing it.

This story is AU and has heavy drug, sexual content, and language and is intended for MATURE audiences. Read profile for more.

Love,

Tiara :)


	2. Companionship

Companionship

The Bonds of Brotherhood.

Some of the strongest relationships of humans can be between friends. Sometimes friends can be family in place of immediate relatives who are too fucked up to understand and/or tolerate. You find your friends as escape.

A chance for freedom.

A chance to avoid headaches.

A chance to live.

As Beyonce's "Single Ladies" came over the vibrating speakers in the tripped out dance club and Joey turned to one of his best friend, Tristan, who was sitting next to him at the bar.

"I hate this fucking song," he said.

Well…they couldn't help you with all your problems.

"Bitter." Tristan snorted as he sucked on his lemon from his recently taken shot of Vodka.

"I'm not bitter. She has a fucking man. I'd rather she'd been broke down, poor, divorced and hungry rallying for single women."

"Well, you're not a woman so you don't have to worry about that, now do you Jo?" Tristan turned from Joey to the bartender who was a small guy with tri-colored hair. He had on a red tank with some tight black leather pants which Joey noticed, gave his ass a lot of attention from the other patrons. "Yami, give me two lemon drops when you finish."

Joey leaned his elbow on the bar, slouching over looking pathetic.

"Let's have a dance after this, Joey."

"No. I want to sit and sulk."

"Well why'd you come out with me and Duke if you were going to be depressed, Debbie Downer?"

"Tired of being in house," Joey said robotically.

Tristan released a loud theatrical sigh before giving a small pout to Yami who had finally wandered over to him and Joey with three shots of vodka and lemons.

"What's wrong, Tris?" Yami asked. "And Joey, sit up…you're melting my bar with you negativity aura."

"Fuck you Yami," Joey snapped.

"Gee…your worse than a woman. Let's take these shots, baby and then you can get with the guy by the lounge whose been staring at you since you came in," Yami said glancing into the direction he was talking about.

Joey sat up and turned his head to the male who was standing exactly where Yami said. The male had his eye fixated on Joey. He was short, with brown unruly hair and was about medium build. Joey could hardly tell what he had on since the lights didn't help in the least, but from afar he was an attractive male nonetheless.

"Worth a shot, buddy," Tristan added.

Joey jerked from his trance to his friend who had their shot glasses raised high waiting for him. Picking up his own glass, clinked the others, hit the bar and threw back their shots before sucking on the lemon.

Joey looked back to find the guy who was looking at him, but he was gone.

"Still want that dance?" Tristan asked, jumping from his stool holding his hand out to Joey who excepted it with a sad smile. "See you later, Yami."

When Joey got out on the floor he felt slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't because his best friend was slowly starting grind against him or the fact that everyone around him would have made him feel claustrophobic. He wanted to know who the guy was at the lounge. The way the guy stared at him with a coy little grin, leaning in the doorway looking sexy as ever had Joey's mind stuck.

"Jo, you're daydreaming," Tristan said stopping his dance and staring at Joey. "You're messing up my groove."

"Tris—"

Before Joey could finish, he felt a hot body press against him from behind and watched his best friend eyebrow raise.

"I'm here, honey," A voice whispered into his ear and Joey turned to the stranger.

It was him.

As he stood at height with the man, he noticed the gorgeous brown eyes that captivated Joey and made him feel like nothing else in the world mattered. The smooth baby like skin, that smirk that was plastered to full lips, brown hair, muscles…

"Dance?" The male asked and Joey nodded at him like a fish out of water when he heard the thick Australian accent. As he was pulled deeper onto the floor he looked back at Tristan with wink and smile before following behind the man.

It was a matter of seconds before another song was initiating and he felt the body once more behind him as before. Joey felt his hips moving along with the other in a sultry dance that Joey was used to, but it felt so much better with the male behind him. He felt the strong hands run up his chest as lips descended to his neck with small peppered kisses to his skin making him bite his lip, feeling so good.

"What's the name?" Joey heard said lowly in his ear.

"Joey. Yours?"

"Valon."

Joey turned around wrapping his arms around the others neck so he could get a good look into those eyes. They say by looking into a person's eyes you could see everything.

Who cared about that?!

The blond just wanted the man on looks alone and whatever was in the eyes could wait until after sex.

Valon hissed as Joey dipped, coming up slowly and running his hands along his sides. He looked into light brown eyes that gave him a sexy look giving him permission for whatever. He cupped the face below him, leaning down and pressing his lips against the other.

"Slut!" Someone said loudly behind Joey which made him laugh, breaking the kiss. He knew who it was spinning around seeing his other best friend who was standing there with his hands on his leather clad hips.

"Between you and Yami, I don't know who wears them better…" Joey commented.

"I guess you're not coming home," Duke said indicating Valon behind his friend. He didn't need it to be a question. He knew Joey too well.

"Of course not. Honey is coming with me."

"Jojo bear, you caught an exotic!" Duke said looking proud as he heard the accent. "Good job. I've taught you well, baby."

Joey rolled his eyes as he turned to Valon who took his hand.

"Ready?" Valon asked.

"Be careful Jojo Bear," Duke told him

"Will do." Joey reassured and made his way out with Valon.

Valon was like tricked out dictionary. Sexy on the outside, boring on the inside. A candy coated piece of delicacy with a horrifying surprise on the center. After he had brought Joey back to his apartment for a two minute quickie, he proceeded to get up from the bed and grab the first photo album which unfortunately, was the first of many. Here Joey sat with the hottest man he had seen and instead of knocking down the neighbor's wall with insane sex, he was looking at photos of Valon's motorcycle, Vanna.

"Here's my baby after I finished waxing. Look at that sparkle in her eye." Valon smiled. "You know, me and Vanna have yet to be in an accident. Knock on wood," He said reaching over and knocking on the side table. "Wouldn't want to jinx my baby girl into anything!"

"Mm Hm," Joey mumbled beyond bored with his head propped on his elbow as stared at his nails.

"Oh and look! This is after I brought her home after her first paint job!" He said as a proud mother.

"Mm Hm," Joey repeated. He didn't even think Valon actually took notice that Joey just didn't care.

"Oh!" Valon hooted making Joey almost jump out of his skin as he wondered what the hell happened. "My baby is smoking! This is her fiftieth ride around the block. I take her around about once every—"

"Can you take me home?!" Joey asked throwing the sheets off his body, grabbing for his clothes.

"Honey Jo, you have seen her first oil spill. Vanna's first orgasm," Valon said with a wink and Joey's eyes widened as he turned, paused and looked at the crazy individual. Was Valon seriously implying that he had sex with a—

"Home. Now."

"Early night Jojo Bear?" Duke asked from the couch when Joey entered the house, shutting the door behind himself. Tristan was sitting with his head in the dark haired male's lap, laughing at Duke.

"He is one of the creepiest guys I have ever met in my life. I swear he's had sex with his motorcycle."

"What the hell?"

"Those were my thoughts," Joey said throwing himself into the chair leaning his head back and looked at the ceiling above him. "After we had the worse sex I've ever had in my life, he pulled his baby photos of his motorcycle Vanna. I think I sat through two hundred plus photos of his bike that's probably had more orgasms than I ever will in my entire life."

Tristan sat up, propped on his elbows, looking confused. "Motorcycle orgasm?"

"Oil Spills. I don't fucking know. I have a headache and I'm going to bed and hopefully be up in enough time for my classes." He stood walking over to his friends, giving them each quick kisses before making his way to his bed.

What a day.

What a damn day.

Joey was dying of boredom in his family owned cafe. He was always bored. Not that it never got busy...

It was just boring.

He worked at his family owned cafe as a waiter while he went to school full time. Right now was the calm before the storm. Usually after four was when all the business people would get off of their jobs, flock to the cafe, sit, eat, drink coffee before going home to kiss their wives before heading out to the strip club.

As Joey leaned on his elbow on the cherry colored bar he felt a hand smack his bottom, making him jump five feet off the ground. He turned to see who the culprit was.

"Ow, bitch," He said rubbing at his stinging bottom.

"Good afternoon to you beanie bear!" Serenity said hugging her older brother from behind.

"Eh," He said nonchalantly going back to his previous position, glancing back at his sister. "What's with the top?"

"What?" She asked looking down at her semi exposed breasts. "Oh, I figured if I don't get a date tonight, at least I'll get a shit load of tips," She said and then loudly popped her gum, grinning at her brother.

His little sister tried too hard.

"Slut," he said.

"Dick," she countered.

"Hey! Serenity and Joey! You know better than to use that language!" Said a female's voice from the back kitchens and then they heard a spew of curses from the older woman's lips.

"Alright, Ma-ma!" Serenity said rolling her eyes. "Geez, you'd think she'd know us by now."

"Yes, I'm getting sick and tired of being called a little bastard. I know I am."

"You're going to see Pa-pa at the club tonight?" Serenity asked Joey as she began to wipe the bar with a rag.

"Was trying not to."

"Aw, but Joey! I really wanted you to go. Especially if I didn't have anyone to go with."

"Well your screwed either way. As soon as they see Pa-pa, they're going to turn around and leave right back out the door. You can forget even a one night stand."

His whole family was weird. It was a wonder that they even had customers. The slurs that flew back and forth though the shop, it was amazing that anyone ever came back after visiting.

"Okay, then me and you will go together. Duke can come too."

"I don't know about Duke. He has a date tonight. As usual..."

"Joey, don't worry. Tonight we'll get you someone."

"Serenity, please do not try and hook me up with any of those dusty queens down at 'Euphoria' . I've had enough of the men at 'Haven' . Especially the motor heads," Joey said wincing as he remembered just the night before.

"Tried speed dating?"

"Never will in my life."

"Never know Joey, you might be resulted to. Especially if we all have to deal with your storm cloud bringing the rest of us down. You're young and you could be partying and having a good time with as many men as possible. Not waiting and wondering why Mr. Right hasn't shown up on your doorstep yet."

A woman came into the cafe wearing a black pencil skirt and a black and white pen striped blouse with it slightly open, exposing black lace. She sat down on the stool in front of Joey, leaning forward on the bar.

"Hey handsome. How about a caramel latte?"

"How about another button Mai? Geez, you women," He said moving from his position and started to prepare her drink.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked. "If I make you feel uncomfortable there's need to. I'm banging your best friend," She grinned.

"I do not want to hear about the disgusting lesbian intimacies of you and Téa."

"Hi baby," Mai said talking to Serenity. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. I've been meaning to talk you."

Joey could hear the nervousness in his baby sister's voice and wondered what could be so nerve wrecking about talking to Mai. Especially after the two of them had known each other for so long.

"Sure. I'll come in next time when your brother isn't. Especially since the sight of me disgusts him," She said with a smirk and he sat her latte down in front of her.

"He's not disgusted Mai. Just bitter." Serenity pinched her brother's side making him giggle.

"Stop, I'm not supposed to laugh." He smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler." Mai greeted as the woman came from the back. She was a short slender woman with Serenity's red hair and petite face.

"Hi sweetheart." She smiled at Mai before switching to a stern look at her daughter. Before Serenity could say anything, her mother started racing off at the mouth about something.

"But Ma-ma, Joey was supposed to do it! It's his turn."

"I don't want to hear it Serenity. Go into the kitchen and clean them. Go, go go," She said smacking Serenity's little bottom making her hurry into the kitchen. "Joey, stop looking like a sad monkey, sweetheart. You're scaring the customers away, baby." She leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ma-ma! Ew," He said wiping his cheek.

"Please tell me why your sister insist on dressing like that? That's the only reason I put her in the back. Her tits are all over the place."

"Ma-ma! Please?"

His mother walked to the back mumbling something and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Joey. You have us," Mai said putting a comforting hand over his.

Maybe Mai was right. As long as he had his friends, everything should be okay, right?

Joey sunk very low into his seat as his father performed on stage. He had never thought that he would ever see his father on stage in drag lip synching to Gloria Gaynor's "I will survive".

It seemed like every drag's anthem.

His sister was on her feet, clapping and dancing drawing way more attention to their table than he would have liked, but then again, everyone else was enjoying the show.

Joey wanted to disappear. He would have been fine had it been Duke or someone, but it was his father.

What was the queer world coming too?

"Oh no not I! I will survive!" Serenity sang loudly as she shook her hips to the music in her short blue dress. His mother was in the same position on his other side, finding another drag queen beside her and they danced together.

As the song wrapped up, Joey thanked the heaven's above him it was finally over. He gave a small clap before finally sitting up in seat.

"Oh! Can I just say thank you! Thank you all! Now, ladies…do not forget to donate, donate, donate! Raise awareness for individuality! We want leaders, no followers!"

Everyone in the audience clapped.

"Next we will have the wonderful Miss Kiss come and perform that glorious hit by the legendary Donna Summer: Hot stuff!"

The crowd clapped once more and his father exited the stage walked down the stairs and over to his family's table.

"Pa-pa, you did amazing!" Serenity greeted happily wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you sweetheart." He turned to his wife who smiled leaning over giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Its a wonderful thing you're doing honey."

"It is Pa-pa," Joey said.

His father turned his face which was dramatized with dark penciled eyes, exaggerated lip liner and eye shadows that had every color from the rainbow.

"Oh, Jojo, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that. I'm so glad you came. Come give your old man a hug." He sniffled and Joey stood up hugging his father. Even though it was weird that his father was dressed in drag singing disco hits of the 70's, it was still for a great cause: To help finance youth groups in the community

"Pa-pa, stop crying. You're makeup will run."

"I know. And it took Faith forever and a day to put it on. After I talk to your mother, I have someone I want you to meet. He saw a picture of you on my vanity and has been wanting to see ever since. It's just the memory of an old man, I haven't had the chance to tell you."

"Oh no. I am not going to let my father pick out any dates for me. I'd be scared to see what they look like."

"I'm not going to pull you a drag, sweetie. He's a nice guy. At least, I haven't had a problem with him."

"Pa-pa, what about me?" Serenity whined with a pout, wrapping her arm around his waist, opposite Joey.

"Sorry Serenity. I don't know gay men here desperate."

Joey laughed and Serenity reached over smacking him in the shoulder.

"And where are your clothes young lady? Stop dressing like a slut," Joey's father said to her.

"See why I put you in the back to wash dishes, Serenity?" His mother said. "Joseph, I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"No thanks dear," His father said. "I'm going in the back and go and put on something more fabulous," Joseph said dancing to the back room.

Tristan spotted Joey and Serenity in the middle of crowd talking. He walked over with a beer in hand with a smile.

"Tristan I'm glad you could come on such last minute notice. I know Duke had a date." Joey hugged his best friend.

"Mm...he's on his way." Tristan pulled away.

"That's a day early for Duke."

"Bad date."

Tristan turned to Serenity nodding in greeting. She turned on her heel storming away from them.

"Is she ever going to get over it?"

"Probably not. Who cares? You're gay."

"To her I'm the asshole who broke her heart. Every time I look at her I already feel like shit."

"To her, you were the one she was to marry. Its fine Tristan. Don't let it ruin your night. Let's dance."

Tristan and Joey had been about thirty minutes into dancing when arms wrapped around their neck pulling them close to a warm body.

"Can we please take some shots? If I don't get some alcohol inside of me, I'm going to kill someone," Duke said guiding them to the bar. They each took a seat on the stools and waited for the bar tender to serve them.

"So how did it go tonight?"

"Okay, so I meet him at the restaurant..." Duke started.

 _"Wow! I can't believe you came!"_

 _Duke paused in his steps as he looked down at the green haired, bug eyed, human being?_

 _"Yes...I did...you are...?"_

 _"William Underwood...though my friend calls me weevil."_

 _Duke's jaw dropped as he looked at the man standing before him. Was the world playing a cruel trick on him? Where was his tall and handsome prince? Where was his knight in shining armor? Where was his muscled down perfect tan, gorgeous hair, cute ass top to his bottom. The sun to his sky?_

 _"Um…" Duke started, but couldn't seem to figure out how to finish._

 _"You look just like your profile said!"_

 _Duke wiped his hand as he some spit landed target. "And um...you don't."_

 _"Who ever puts there real photo on there anyway?" He said bumping arms with the taller male and winking._

 _Was this kid serious?_

 _"Hungry?"_

 _Duke nodded quickly as he lead the way into the restaurant and stopped as the host approached._

 _"How many this evening."_

 _"Two...though I wish it was one." A hand crept its way around his slender waist making him cringe from disgust._

 _"Let's go babe," Weevil said guiding Duke behind the host._

 _"Wine while you wait?" Asked a tall, upstanding gentleman. He stood beside the table with a cart with a bucket full of ice, and a bottle of wine sitting in it._

 _"Three glasses please," Duke said smiling innocently at the waiter._

 _With a smile, the waiter was about to pour one until Weevil stood snatching it from him._

 _"Ill do that. And stop eyeballing my date before I shoved this bottle up your ass until you cry wine."_

 _"What the hell?" Duke narrowed his eyes. "He's the waiter and he's doing his job. Why are you talking to him that way?"_

 _"I'm possessive."_

 _"Um...okay..." Duke throwing down his napkin onto the table. "I'm sorry, but this date—"_

 _"Wine you said?" Weevil said completely ignoring him and began to pour the wine into the glass. Only to miss the glass completely and pour it right into Duke's lap._

 _Duke jumped up from the table, backing away holding his hands up._

 _"I'm sorry!" Weevil apologized. "Here let me get that for you!" He snatched up the table cloth thinking it was a napkin and yanked all the dishes up and shattered them to the floor._

 _Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes trained on the both of them and Duke shook his head in embarrassment. He had never in his life have a date go so downhill? Was this a nightmare? Why was he living this?_

 _Who was this cruel?_

 _"Let me—"_

 _" . ." Duke gritted through his teeth. "Now I am going home to change. Don't ever call me, message me, and if you see me in the streets, don't talk to me, wave to me, or even realize that I exist. Thank you."_

"Poor guy," Joey said looking Duke. "You probably broke his heart." He pouted playfully.

"Fuck you Joey. He ruined my favorite pair of pants. My dick is going to smell like Chardonnay for the rest of the night."

"You know...That might not be a bad idea," Tristan said grinning and Duke flipped him off.

"Now that's not nice." Said a light British accent. They all looked in front of them to see who spoke.

"Whoa!" They said in unison.

"Bakura?" Duke asked, raising an eyebrow at the at least foot shorter male in front of him. "You've changed."

"I'm filling in for him. That's my... brother."

"Your brother? We didn't know he had a brother.."

"Estranged?" Ryou laughed nervously. "What can I get you?"

"Three shots of Tequila please," Tristan said, eying the little youth.

"I'll be right back." Ryou smiled before leaving.

Duke tapped Joey in the arm pointing to Tristan who was in a daze, still staring at the spot where Ryou was once standing.

"Tristan?" Joey snapped his fingers in front of his face. "He's not there anymore."

"Hm?" Tristan finally focused on his friends.

"Wow Tris, didn't know you have a thing for Brits." Duke grinned.

"Get outta here. I don't like the kid. You guys take a little stare for an invitation. Like I want to kidnap him and…have my way with him…" Tristan said in a kind of trance.

"Uh…no. We could have meant date. Where is your mind perv?"

After Ryou had brought their drinks over, he sat them in front of the trio before walking off. As they swallowed the burning alcohol, Joey realized that despite his little drama show he put on earlier, he had really loved and appreciated his friends. When he had no one else to go to, Duke and Tristan (even Mai) were there for him.

"You ladies started the party without me?"

Joey turned his head hearing his father's voice and choked on his drink at he man standing in front of him. His father was wearing a platinum white wig of crazy spiraling curls, complimenting a ridiculously bedazzled dress that made him stand out more than the disco ball in rotation above them.

"Mr. Wheeler, you look hot!" Duke whistled.

"Oh my God, I think I just threw up in my mouth. Did my best friend just call my father hot? Tristan, please tell me Duke did not just cross that line."

"Duke, you know better than to call me that." Joseph Senior said with a smirk. "I'm all Kitty Celeste. Come now, Joseph," His father said taking his son's hand. "I want to introduce you to Keith."

Joey couldn't believe he was allowing his father to guide him across this club by hand to meet someone that he knew was probably going to be a nut case. Why was he allowing himself to go through this? All the negative thoughts clouding his mind as he made his way over. Suddenly his father stopped in front of a door where a tall male with shoulder length blond hair, was standing. His muscles were well defined through the hugging black shirt and his long legs were clad in medium blue distressed jeans.

Not everything that looked good was good for you.

Take Valon for instance.

Delectable, but dull as a damn doorknob.

If Joey were to have another incident like that, he swore, he would never have sex again.

Maybe.

"Mr. Wheeler. You're looking fabulous to night. As always," Keith complimented.

"Keith, you know I love it when you flatter me, but right now, I would rather you flatter my son. This is Joseph, the one I talk about all the time."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Joseph."

"Call me Joey," Joey said holding his hand out and Keith.

"I'll leave you two alone." Joseph's father began to back away to his table where his daughter and wife sat.

"That picture does you no justice, Joey." Keith smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I hate taking pictures."

There was a silence.

"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to ask you out on a date." Keith stated more than questioned.

"Or we could just come back to my place and have sex?"

Joey and Keith lay in a sweaty naked mess side by side, staring at the ceiling. That was some of the best sex Joey had in a long time. Keith was a beast when it came to sex and he knew how to work, what was already "packing".

"So, I'm picking you up tomorrow at eight, right?"

"What?" Joey turned his head to Keith. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to take you out tomorrow."

"To...?"

"A butchery house Joey. Out to dinner, babe." Keith turned to him.

"I just thought that after this...we would never see each other again."

"You would really think that?" Keith asked looking into the amber eyes across from him.

"Oh...with my luck with men, tis possible."

"Well let me change that Joey." Keith whispered.

Joey couldn't help but stare back and swallow that heavy sentence that had just left the opposite blond's lips. It was true that Joey had never been on a decent date. Maybe because it wasn't a boatload of men getting off trying to talk to him. The few that he had though, were crap and he figured that it was pointless to think that maybe, there was a decent guy who knew how to properly court.

Strike one for Keith, since he took the invitation of jumping into Joey's pants without candlelit romance, intellectual conversation, complete with steak and potatoes and maybe an addition of a cheap bottle of wine.

"I feel horrible Joey."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We shouldn't have slept together. We should pretend like we never met each other."

"Uh...Keith its a little bit to late for that. Are you saying that you regret having sex with me?" Joey asked leaning back on his elbows and looking over at Keith. "It wasn't bad."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that we don't even know each other. If I didn't know your father, you wouldn't have given me the time or day, would you?"

Okay, so maybe Joey had dwelled on this point not even seconds before Keith brought them up, but did he really want to have this conversation after his best night yet?

"Keith, don't say another word please. Go home, think about it and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"

"I need you to know that I'm not a guy looking out for ass only."

"Okay! I'm realizing that you think you fucked up, but Keith get a hold of yourself. I asked you about coming here tonight, not the other way around. Its okay that you took my virginity."

Keith paled and Joey laughed.

"That was a joke. I haven't been a virgin since I was in elementary school."

Keith raised his eyebrow.

"Another joke. It was middle."

Keith laughed considering that it may have been another joke. With Joey it was hard to tell, but the older man did feel comfortable. He lifted himself from the soft mattress and stood, beginning to put on his clothes.

"Tomorrow night it is then," He said sliding on his cherry leather jacket.

Joey slid on his black boxers as he walked Keith to the door. Duke and Tristan stumbled in as soon as Joey went to grab the knob, laughing loudly. When they saw Keith, they both straightened up looking at him, trying keep straight faces.

"Sorry, Joe," Tristan said.

"Guys, this is Keith. Keith...Tristan and-"

"Duke," Duke said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Keith turned to Joey. "Ill see you tomorrow?" He said and Joey nodded. Keith leaned in pressing his lips softly to Joey's lips before turning and leaving.

"Did you guys have fun?" Joey asked the two standing before him.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Duke laughed. "Yeah, it was a good night, despite everything that happened with me. Tristan makes an awesome drinking buddy when you're not around."

"Oh you flatter me too much Dukey boy," Tristan teased.

"Stop Tristan. You sound like a guy I whored myself to once. Pegasus I think?"

"Not the rich guy with the one eye…"

"Yeah...that's him."

"I am not even going to ask."

After looking back and forth at his friends, Joey decided that rather than getting a headache trying to play catch up, he would go to bed and get some rest.

"Night, you guys."

They bid their good nights to Joey before making their way into the living room where they both collapsed side by side on the sofa.

"I'm going to be so hungover in the morning."

"It'll be worth it though." Duke laughed.

"Maybe." Tristan looked at him.

"You got that kid's phone number behind the bar. Just don't go mistaken him for Bakura. That asshole is not your type."

"And you would know my type?" Tristan asked with a slight smirk.

"I know you like them smaller than you. Someone you easily top and have your way with."

"You really think that?" Tristan raised an eyebrow.

Duke's mind looked at Tristan's lips instead of answering and threw himself at the taller brunet. Tristan didn't seem to mind and Duke loved the way the strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled them against the muscled body. Duke straddled the waist wrapping his arms around Tristan's neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Did he really want Tristan of was it the alcohol talking?

Tristan tossed Duke back onto the other side of the couch before pouncing onto the smaller male. While under the influence he wasn't the greatest at aim and clumsily he missed Duke, instead pulling him onto the floor on top of him.

Clothes were stripped as kisses were exchanged. Neither one could keep their hands off the other and before they knew it, they realized they were going to have a lot to explain to Joey in the morning.

Joey ran his fingers through his hair, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. Tiredly walking into the kitchen, he reached into the fridge grabbing a chocolate milk and turned to the balcony window where the sunlight was shining brightly lighting the living room.

And bringing the light to the morning sight of his two best friends' entangled naked bodies.

Really? Did this really have to happen?

Joey walked around the edge of the island in the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on the stirring body of the now shaggy brunet.

Tristan's eyes slowly opened as he squinted them on the dark hair above him.

"Duke… Jesus!" Tristan shouted, scrambling to his feet, rolling Duke into the floor in the inevitable process.

"Nope, Tristan. I don't think that's him," Joey said.

Tristan looked up, running his fingers through his unruly hair, feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Would you two like breakfast in bed? Oh wait, pardon my mistake…I meant breakfast on the living room floor." Joey joked, but Tristan wasn't laughing.

"Would you please stop Joey?" He asked frustrated. "I need a damn shower," Tristan said before storming out of the living room.

Joey looked down at Duke who laying on his side, propped on his elbow staring at the empty space in front of him. "You tend to always have that effect on guys in the morning, Duke?"

"Nope…" He shrugged. "I like to always think I look good freshly fucked the next morning."

Joey snickered taking a swig of his milk before going back to the fridge to began making breakfast. Duke slowly got up in the process, slightly limping to the pull on his jeans and then made his way to the stool in the kitchen.

"So I hope you know you made Tristan's morning," Joey said sarcastically.

"At least I made his night." Duke's cocky grin donned his lips and Joey shook his head disapprovingly with a sigh. "Okay look, we were both drunk and one thing led to another."

"Oh, the "Hadn't intended to do it, but I was drunk" speech. What's done is done Duke, but I like to think you had a little more to do with what happened last night, than the alcohol."

"Yeah, cause I've always wanted to drug my friend and bang him. Tell me how you really feel Joey." Duke rolled his eyes, hanging his head in his hands. "I just…" He trailed off rubbing his eyes.

Joey turned to Duke with pursed lips thinking about what to say. What could he say? 'Bad kitty! Tristy is off limits!' But why should he say that? Because Tristan was their best friend? Because you're not supposed to date your best friend.

Right?

At your own risk.

Sometimes friendships should be left at exactly what they are. Friends. Pushing it any further could cause major drowning with no life preserve. Joey didn't want his friends destroyed by some fling they thought could have work.

Or could it?

Either way…Duke would end up the more broken one. Joey knew he liked Tristan, more than he probably should, but who was he to tell Duke his feelings were wrong? Every now and then, people develop crushes on friends. Some act, some don't act. All Joey wanted was the best for his friends. And if that meant heartbreak to realize their friendship is stronger than anything else…

Then so be it.

"No more drinking like that for me ever again." Duke winced as he looked at Joey's back who was making up some quick omelets. He watched the blond pull out a drawer and snatch a bottle of pills up before tossing them over his shoulder. Duke caught them staring down at the small bottle of aspirin.

"Tea or coffee?" Joey asked over his shoulder.

"Tea," Duke answered quietly.

Tristan emerged out of the bathroom in nothing, but a towel around his waist. He was running another towel through his damp hair as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine," Joey said turning to him, holding out a plate with a freshly cooked omelet.

"Not hungry, Joe. I'm going to the gym before going to work. Can we do lunch?"

Joey already knew what that meant. He was going to talk about what happened between him and Duke.

"Sure," Joey said giving Duke the plate who took it. "You sure you don't want to eat?" He asked looking concerned. Tristan nodded reassuringly.

"I'll grab a shake and I'm out." He glanced briefly at Duke before turning on his heel and going to his bedroom.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Joey asked as he turned back to Duke who perked his head up, sadly shrugging.

Joey walked into the mechanic shop finding Tristan greased down and oily behind the counter helping a customer. Tristan looked up briefly noticing his presence before turning back to the young woman.

Only a few minutes of him waiting went by before Tristan walked over.

"You know, you really could have handled your morning situation, a little bit better Tris."

"Mm…about that…let's go for a walk."

Tristan's idea of a walk was to an abandoned tire warehouse enjoying what Tris brought from his street pharmacist (aka Bakura). Of course Joey had refused at first, but with a little peer pressure and begging from the other male, he had thrown his hands up in surrender and now they were sitting against the ragged tires, relaxed.

"Valon was that bad, huh?" Tristan chuckled.

"I probably would have gotten a better lay from his motorcycle." Joey sputtered a laugh as he handed the joint back to Tristan who took it laughing just as hard as him.

Once Joey had calmed, he laid his head back looking up at the rusted ceiling.

"So…about Duke last night…"

"Jo…" Tristan exhaled. "I honestly don't know what to do. I don't even remember how that shit started," He said, handing it back to Joey who took a hit.

"How do you feel about him?"

"Like me and him need to do the 180 more often." he chuckled and Joey joined in.

"That's not funny…" he said despite his continuing laughs. It was nice to find some humor in the situation rather than him feeling torn between two best friends. "If I tell you something Tris, can it please stay between me, you, and this joint?"

"Sure…" Tristan said turning to him with that glazed over look in his eyes.

"Duke likes you."

"I know. I think that's why we've been best friends for like…ever."

"No, I mean…really likes you. If you don't feel the same way, he needs to know ASAP."

Tristan sighed. "It'd be weird, wouldn't it?" Tristan said.

"As hell." Joey agreed, butting the joint out. He snickered thinking about Tristan and Duke going out to fancy restaurants sharing each other's lobster and crab sauce or Tristan putting down his coat over rain puddles for Duke to walk over or seeing them with kids. A little girl, greased up in oil and knows more about cars than he ever would in his life. "Scary weird. Why were you mad at him?"

"I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself. Hadn't meant it to go that far. We've been friends for years now and to mess that up with us having sex…I guess I was scared. I don't want him to think that I want to have a relationship with him so I guess I'll have to tell him, Jo. Last thing I need is that awkwardness."

"Shit, Tris. You're a little too late there. You guys already fucked."

"Mm…I guess you're right…" Tristan pondered. "He gives good head though."

"Ew Tris. As much as I love you guys, I don't want to hear about Duke's sexual talents." They both laughed before Joey sat up looking at Tristan. "I have date tonight."

"Another one so soon?"

"The one my father introduced me too. The one I introduced to you two before he left last night that you probably don't remember because you two were smashed."

"Putting out before the candlelight dinner? Didn't Duke teach you anything?"

Joey's eyes widened. "Who said I put out?!"

"Oh please Joey. I can see in your eyes you don't even feel like going on a date with the guy. What's his name?"

"Keith."

"The bouncer at the club? Your father hooked you up with him?"

"What's that suppose to mean? Do you know him?"

"I've heard he's some type of psycho or some shit. I can't remember, but even if it was that, you can't trust rumors though, Jo."

Joey raised his eyebrow. "You think I should go out with him?"

"I don't know the guy, but you can tell us all about him when you get home that night…or the next morning." Tristan nudge Joey in the arm with a suggestive eyebrow.

"What if he like…kidnaps me and holds me hostage in his basement bringing me only upstairs to see sunlight for bread and water and using me for sexual pleasure in his secret dungeon room located behind a secret spinning bookcase?"

"Whoa…Jo, I think I just came all over myself."

They both let out loud laughs with Joey falling over against Tristan. He wrapped an arm around Tristan's shoulder, pulling him into him, pressing his lips to his best friend's temple.

"I love you Tris."

"Love you too Jo."


	3. Extermination

**Extermination**

Mellow lyrics echoed throughout the slightly quiet bar which Joey lounged around with Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Téa. They had been enjoying a few good beers and cheap finger foods to postpone boredom before it was time to head to the club. He pulled his phone out of his pocket reluctantly and sucked his teeth in aggravation.

"Keith?" They all asked in unison and he nodded.

"I can't fucking believe it! That makes what…? Five times since we've sat down?"

"How'd you meet him again?" Téa asked with her eyebrow raised.

"My father. I should have known better. Tristan, remind me next time to believe in rumors," Joey said.

"What rumors?" Duke asked leaning back in his seat.

"Tris had told me about some shit about Keith being some psycho or something. I don't remember. I was blazed as all hell fucking around with Tristan."

"Something about secret doorways to sex slave dungeons..." Tristan reminded.

Snickers went around the table as Joey tossed his phone on the table and sat back in his chair to relax. It had been great to get out of the house and just be around some good friends. It had only been a few days since he had first went on a date with Keith, but the other male had proved to irritate him in more ways than one, which surprised Joey. He had thought that after a great date that maybe Keith had potential.

That maybe he wasn't another nut job like the rest of them.

 _Joey had enjoyed a nice dinner out with Keith and even enjoyed the jazz entertainment they had. It was nice to get out and hear something other than the heart thumping headache-giving noise from 'Euphoria'. The calm and soothing sounds helped Joey feel more comfortable and in a way helped stimulate the conversation him and Keith engaged in. He had learned that Keith was an only child with no known biological family and was brought up in a foster home. Did he ever look for estranged family? Keith believed that he was better off not knowing about them and that his life was better than it had ever been._

" _I have a roof over my head, food on my table, I have the best job-"_

" _You have to see my father perform in a dress singing washed up songs from the 60's and 70's. I don't think that exactly qualifies as the best job." Joey interrupted._

" _You have to admit though, your father is probably one of the best performers of the club. Everyone comes in hoping he performs."_

" _It's okay, Keith. I'll allow you to tell me the truth later."_

 _Keith laughed. He had decided that a good walk through would do them some good and not to mention, it was a gorgeous evening included with a warm breeze and clear sky._

" _Well, I must say Joey, that I have thoroughly enjoyed myself this evening and I thank you for you company."_

" _Should I be expecting you to pull out the glass slipper I left at midnight, prince charming? You don't have to be so formal."_

" _Mm…I'll keep that in mind."_

 _Joey paused at the sight of a basketball court with an abandoned basketball sitting in the middle. He elbowed Keith who raised his eyebrow unsure of what Joey was hinting._

" _One on one?"_

 _Keith shook his head._ " _I'm horrible."_

" _All the more reason we should play." Joey smirked and Keith returned it taking it as a challenge. Both males raced out onto the court to see who could be the first to grab the basketball. Keith was first snatching the ball up and beginning to dribble, his eyes challenging the other blonde._

" _Ready to get your ass whipped? I used to play in high school. I was a monster."_

 _Joey took his defense stance in front of Keith ready to play._

" _Oh really? What was that, like fifty years ago?"_

" _Oh, jokes?" Keith laughed, spinning around Joey and tossing the ball up on the backboard for a lay up. "I think that's two for me, right?"_

" _" Joey mocked. "Check the ball."_

 _It was now Joey's turn to shoot and he quickly sidestepped Keith and tossed the ball up for two points._

" _This is going to be easy." Joey grinned and Keith walked over wrapping his arms around his waist leaning down and pressing his lips to the smaller one. Joey laughed throwing his head back. "That is not going to work."_

" _Worth a try."_

 _About an hour later, they were knelt over breathing heavy, sweat dripping. They had already ditched their shirts that were now lying on the bench and were bare chest in the night air._

" _Let's call it a tie, babe," Keith panted._

" _Oh no, Old man." Joey snatched the ball from him and threw it up, landing it straight into the basket. "I win."_

" _Fine." Keith collapsed on the ground, exhausted. He hadn't exerted himself to the point of fatigue on a while. Not even at the club as a bouncer did he have to do so much work. He looked up at Joey, who hadn't looked phased, and propped himself on his elbow. "You're still alive how?"_

 _Joey held out his hand to Keith._

" _Come on…I'll make it up to you."_

Joey's phone vibrated loudly on the table once more and he snatched it up looking worried for a second before rolling his eyes and answering.

"Pa-pa. Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not fine, Joseph. For God's sake, call Keith."

"No way until I finish up at the bar with Tris and everyone. I already told him I would be here."

"Well tell him not to call me. I'm going to send a hit squad out on the little shit if he keeps this up."

"By all means, Pa-pa, please do it. He's irritating my phone."

"I am not playing Joseph." Joey rolled his eyes. "Tell him to stop."

"Okay, Okay." Joey hung the phone up more irritable than before and looked at his friends who were wondering the hell was going on. "He called my father," he said taking a drink of beer.

Téa gasped.

"Maybe he's just worried, hon," Mai said. "You haven't talked to him since…?"

"This morning?" Joey shook his head. "He's already cramping my dick and it's been three days."

"Ooh…you really know how to pull them in," Duke said. "I remember when I had a stalker."

"That idiot with the one eye?" Tristan laughed ruffling Duke's hair. "I thought you said you whored yourself out to him?"

"I did, but I don't think that gave him permission to stalk me."

" _Why Duke?!" A loud dramatic and accented voice alerted him and he looked up to see the woman waving him over to the counter. He quickly straightened the shirt onto the hanger before walking over to the woman where another taller man was standing with a large smile on his face._

" _Pegasus…you're here…Why?"_

" _Why Dukey boy…" Duke gagged. "I figured I'd pay you a visit. It's long over due."_

" _Mm…" Duke heard the woman next to him squeal while watching the scene before her as if she was watching a soap opera._

" _I brought you something." Pegasus produced a small rectangular box and handed it to Duke who hesitantly took it._

" _You didn't have to come up here and give this to me, Pegasus."_

" _Well I figured since you didn't answer my seven phone calls this morning, you wouldn't be bothered by me coming in to see you."_

" _I really wish you hadn't bothered," Duke said rolling his eyes and opening the small box. Hey, at least it was another bracelet. It was a white and yellow gold Chanel regency bracelet. Just as he was about to put it on, Pegasus took the fine jewelry from his fingers and put it on his wrist. The taller male lifted the small wrist to his lips and kissed the back of Duke's hand._

" _Anything for you love."_

 _Every female in the shop swooned at Duke and Pegasus making Duke even more sick to the stomach._

" _Finished?" The ebony haired male asked._

" _I'll leave to go back to your work. Tonight at seven?"_

" _Do I have a choice?" Duke asked despite already knowing the answer._

" _Nope."_

"Duke, that wasn't stalking. That was getting what you deserve. You led the guy on." Téa said as Duke finished. "The man had just brought you a seven hundred dollar bracelet. You should have been on your knees in the shop."

"Not for only seven hundred dollars, Téa. Honey, do I look so cheap?"

"That's not a trick question, Tristan laughed and got a well deserved smack to the arm from Duke.

Joey was glad that his friends were back to laughing and being normal. The day after he had talk to Tristan, the following morning, Duke and Tristan had been avoiding each other like each had the plague.

But even so, he had to worry about Keith. He was a gentleman, but he was annoying as hell blowing up his phone and wanting to be around him every minute of the damn day. The day before, Joey had stepped out to go to the market with Duke and he had received a phone call from Tristan saying that Keith was outside the apartment wondering where he was.

Wasn't that a hint to stop trying?

"Hey," Joey greeted as he walked into Keith's loft. The older man leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before closing the door behind Joey.

"Where were you today?" Keith asked.

"Uh…I need to talk to you about that."

Keith body stilled as he stared at Joey.

"What's wrong?" He swallowed.

"You're a nice person Keith, but you have stop with all the phone calls and the wondering where I am all the time. Why do you do that?"

"I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking."

"I never said you were." Joey seemed a little taken aback. Did Keith just assume that Joey thought he was crazy? Not that he didn't think that, it was just that it came up a little too sudden as if it had all happened before. "It's just a little creepy that you called me ninety-nine times and then you called my father when you couldn't reach me."

Keith looked to the ground. "I worry about you."

"You've only known me for three days! I'd hate to think that you don't trust me already."

"Joey…" Keith sighed walking over to the shorter male and took his hand kissing the back. "I promise that I won't call you as much as I do. It's just that when any second that I don't hear your voice…I'm wondering what you're doing. Please give me another chance. I just don't want you to leave me."

Keith dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around Joey's waist, his face buried in the fabric of Joey's s shirt.

What was Joey to do? Did he even want to imagine what more days would evolve to, if he stayed with Keith?

"Come on and get dressed. Let's go to the club. I need a drink."

'Euphoria' was a packed house for the evening. Every gay man and woman in town must have took off a night and came to the party. Joey managed to maneuver through looking for Duke and Tristan. Finally after a several minutes, he spotted them making out in front of the bar. His eyes widened as he stormed over to them leaving Keith to get lost in the crowd and he grabbed Tristan around the collar snatching him from Duke and dragging him away from the other male.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted over the music. He looked into Tristan's eye seeing that infamous glazed look into the brown eyes. "I thought we agreed this wouldn't happen again?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you even tell him what I told you to tell him?!"

Tristan smirked wrapping his arms drunkenly around Joey's neck beginning to sway his hips to the music ignoring Joey completely. Joey wasn't amused.

"You're going to hurt him, Joey said with a frown. Tristan shoulders sagged as he looked down at Joey.

"I'm not going to Jo. I'll tell him."

"Okay." Joey sighed putting his hands in the air, surrendering. "I just don't want his ass to go crazy and the next thing you know, your clothes are out on the lawn set afire."

Tristan smirked holding up a small packet with two bright colored pills in each.

"Fuck no…put that shit away."

"Like old times, Jo…" Tristan egged.

"No. I have to go and find Keith before he sends out the SWAT team for me." Joey leaned in and kissed Tristan. "Be careful, babe."

Joey turned and left the area going out on the dance floor spotting a saucy looking redhead dancing between a blonde and brunette. He squinted as watched what looked to be his sister between Mai and Téa dancing tightly in a sandwich. His sister?! Shaking his head he went back to bar to grab a quick drink.

"What'll be Joey?" Yami asked leaning on the bar.

"Anything. Be creative. Put every damn thing you have back there."

"You got it, babe." Yami smiled walking away.

"-Hey!" A voice called from beside him and Joey turned to find Keith standing beside him, his smile wide. "I found you." He wrapped his arms around Joey making Joey tense and try to pull away, but he only manage to pull Keith closer and bump into someone behind him.

"What the hell?!" The voice said from behind him and Joey found himself face to face with cold blue eyes. "Watch the hell where you're going." The brown haired male warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey buddy, watch who the hell you're talking to. Besides, you're in a club. It was a mistake." Keith threatened pulling Joey against him protectively. The blue eyed male rolled his eyes.

"Or what?" He snorted. "You going to send your motorcycle gang after me? Hey Blondie, tell your dog I don't do well with empty threats."

Joey had to hold Keith back before he pounced onto the other and starting a riot in the club that wouldn't go to well. Besides, Joey felt sorry for the other male. If he had let Keith loose, the other would probably be dead.

"Calm down, Keith."

"Yes, do calm down _Keith_. You're beginning to foam at the mouth."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Keith cursed loudly, trying to grab him, but the other moved out of the way smirking and putting his arms around a smaller male and going out on the dance floor. "Fucking prick!"

Joey snatched the drink Yami laid in front of him and quickly downed it.

"Whoa, Joey! Take it easy!" Yami said trying to grab the drink from Joey's lips.

"How do I do it?! How do you break up with a psychopath?!" Joey whined drunkenly as Tristan and Duke tried to carry him up the stairs of the apartment building. Joey wasn't exactly a lightweight and with the muscle he had, it didn't help them. Plus with both under the influence, Tristan needing to be almost be carried himself, it didn't work out easy.

"We'll talk about it when we get your big ass up the stairs." Tristan groaned.

"How much did you drink Joey?" Duke winced as he tried to hold him.

"I don't remember." He laughed. "I told that sexy creature behind the bar keep them coming…and then I'll 'come' ," Joey snickered.

" 'Nuff said. Duke, remind me to kill Yami next time we go back," Tristan said.

"Likewise."

They had managed to get Joey up to the apartment door and Duke unlocked the door and threw it open helping Tristan guide Joey into the house and threw him onto the couch.

"Advice…please?" Joey pouted and both Duke and Tristan collapsed onto the loveseat chair. They really both weren't in the mood for this.

"If you break up with him…" Duke started. "Be gentle. Don't go crazy Jo screaming wondering why he won't listen. He's an obsessive possessive."

"What the hell is that?" Tristan asked.

"Take it literal, Tris. He's determined to not let Joey go. This could have stemmed from anywhere. Like maybe a past relationship or childhood or…I don't know…blue balls."

"Desperate for dick. Sounds familiar," Tristan said glancing at Duke. Duke rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for the other's humor.

"Can't I just text him and get it over with?"

"How pathetic Jo! No, you can't break with the prick in a text message. Show some nuts," Tristan said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't wanna!" Joey whined again. So maybe a text message was a little pathetic. He then turned his head to Duke. "What about a phone call?"

"Oh my God, Joey! Nothing that is not face to face. That leaves only one option."

"You're right, Duke. I'm going to set up the webcam."

Needless to say, Duke and Tristan refused to let him break up with Keith over the webcam. Either way, he wouldn't have remembered if he did it or not because the next morning he woke up, he could hardly remember his name. He tried standing up, but only winced at the pounding pain in his head and almost fell back down from the dizziness that took over.

Finally lifting getting a hold of himself, he stumbled into the next room finding Keith standing in front of the stove. He turned to Joey with a smile.

"Hey babe. Hungry?"

"Wait…I'm not home?"

"Of course you are. Tristan let me in this morning. Duke had to head to work. They were glad I came over to check on you. I didn't know what had happened after you had left last night, and well…I didn't exactly want to call you."

Joey made his way to the stool at the island and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have to head down to the club in a few. I have an early meeting, but I figured I'd make you breakfast before I left. What are you doing later tonight?"

"Um…working and then studying. I have an exam in…uh, something." It wasn't a lie. It was just with the hangover, it was making it impossible to think straight.

"You have classes today?"

"Yeah, not that I'm going to any. I appreciate this Keith, but I really need some rest."

"Of course." Keith said sadly. He turned out the stove and walked around the island to Joey, leaning down kissing him. "Have a nice day."

And with that he walked out of the door. It was evident to Joey that Keith was upset and that he really didn't want to leave, but Joey had seriously needed some rest and some time to think about the whole Keith situation. And the fact that Keith hadn't called last night (or this morning), it didn't excuse what he had done and the fight that he had almost started because he was defending Joey.

Possessive and short tempered.

That was a wonderful combination.

Joey slid off the stool and walked into the living room, laying down on the couch and grabbing a pillow to cuddle.

He had to figure out a way to talk to Keith and explain that things wouldn't work without Keith going ape shit and locking him in the bedroom forever.

"Ooh…look who decided to show up. Didn't realize that you still were apart of the family Joey."

"Good afternoon to you too Serenity," Joey said walking behind the cafe's bar. Serenity walked over to him and hugged him around the waist.

"You look like shit, Joey," She observed.

"Thanks sis. I can always count on you to tell me the truth."

"That's what I'm here for." she pulled away. "Dad's here today."

"Oh no! Not while I'm like this." Joey groaned. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Go home then. I'll tell them you're sick."

"Ma-ma, would have a fit." Joey sighed. "I'll be fine."

It had been a long day, but Joey managed to keep his food inside and with some medicine his mother gave him, he managed stay focused the entire day.

It was eight o' clock and him and Serenity were shutting the café down for their parents. His mother and father were going out on a date, which both Serenity and Joey were thankful. They loved them to death, but they were still parents.

"Hey, Joey?" Serenity called as she sat on a stool.

"Mm?" He responded wiping down a table.

"How did you know that you were gay?"

Joey stopped washing the table. Did his sister just ask him that question? This only meant one thing…

"Does this have anything to do with what I saw at the club last night between you, Téa, and must I say it, Mai?"

"Let's talk. Please…" Serenity pleaded. Joey made his way over to the stool next to his sister. "So tell me. How'd you know?"

"I just knew Serenity. When I realized that I wasn't neither physically or sexually attracted to women, I guessed that was it. During growing up and stuff there were signs. Of course there's your usual "porn with best friend's" time. Me and Tris," Joey heard Serenity suck her teeth. "Me and him would look at straight porn all the time until we realized it wasn't getting us off. Me and Yugi had experimented some time back in high school. It was freshman year when we had been studying for a test in English."

" _Did I ever mention that I hate English?" Joey threw his pen onto the table and sat back against the couch._

" _Three times already." Yugi tossed his own pen onto the table and sighed. "Hungry?"_

" _Always, Yug. Whatcha got?"_

" _I'll find something."_

 _Yugi got up from his seat on the floor beside Joey and went into the kitchen. When Yugi came back, he was holding a tray of sandwiches, chips, and two bottles of soda._

" _Oh Honey, you didn't have to make dinner." Joey joked as Yugi took his seat. Yugi went to open him and Joey's soda only to spill Joey's into his lap._

" _Shit! I'm sorry Joey!"_

" _Yug, it's fine." Joey laughed. "Just get me a towel please."_

 _Yugi ran back into the kitchen and brought back a dishtowel to Joey. Before Joey could grab the dish towel, Yugi was already going to work on Joey's lap patting and rubbing vigorously to get the stain out. It wasn't until he heard Joey breathing heavy that he looked up and saw his friend's eyes closed._

 _Feeling Yugi had stopped, Joey opened his eyes and looked into the bright purple eyes sitting next to him._

" _Sorry." He said releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yugi didn't say anything as he looked into Joey's eyes. Joey didn't know what to do or say. He had just been aroused by Yugi getting a stain out his jeans. "Buddy, say something."_

 _Yugi's eyes descended to Joey's lips before leaning in slowly and pressing his own against the other's. His hand fell into Joey's lap, undoing the zipper on the blond's jeans and reached inside._

" _Oh shit…" Joey hissed after breaking the kiss. Yugi's nimble fingers was slowly making it's way inside of his boxers and Joey thought he would die of anticipation. When Yugi had finally found the flesh, Joey thought he would come that instant._

"Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. We never got together. We just played around with each other. I think we were both experiencing with each other for when the time came around we'd be ready with other people rather each other."

"Did you two ever have sex?"

"No," Joey said shaking his head. "We both said we'd save ourselves for someone else. His just so happened to be Yami while Yami was studying abroad over here for a bit. Mines…well…let's leave that one alone. Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just curious. I've been having the feelings about Mai."

"By dear God, Serenity," Joey rolled his eyes. Why did it have to be her?

"I know Joey. I think it's the way she carries herself. She's an older woman…she has that sex appeal, confidence, she's perfect."

Joey laughed. "Same thing I thought," He said leaning back. "I'd say if I ever lost my virginity to woman, it'd be her. She rejected me flat." He snickered. "Wait until I tell Tristan he turned you into a lesbian."

"Me and you have too much of the same taste, Joey. Mai, Tristan…"

"Tell me about it. It's scary. Speaking of Tristan, do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him Joey. I'm just still upset."

"It's been over a couple of years."

"If he knew he was gay, he should have told me! He waited until we were engaged to tell me he thought that he could rid those feelings with trying to use me. He was my first Joey."

"Don't remind me. The idea of Tristan anywhere near my little sister's vag makes me nauseous. I couldn't stand to be around him for a while. I hated what he did to you."

"Well…you've already showed him that."

"Yeah, he still has the marks. Especially the little scar near his eye. Almost makes me feel bad." He took a minute to think before shaking his head. "Never mind…it doesn't."

"So…I talked to Mai about it and she said that I should try with another woman. So she took me last night to meet someone."

"Did you?"

"Nope. Instead me, her, and Téa went back their apartment and had sex."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Joey jumped up from his seat running into the back and emptying what he thought would stay down.

"Shopping can make any girl's day. From a depressing shitty day it can instantly turn into something fabulous with a little fashion therapy." Mai smiled at Joey from behind a pair of big sunglasses she had been trying on. "Whatcha think?"

"You look like a bug."

"Good." She took them off and walked over to another rack, which was full of clothes. "So what's bothering you, babe? You of all people would never dare to call me and ask to hang out. It's not about your sister is it?" She paused as she looked at him over the rack.

"Can we please not talk about that? I think I almost threw up my intestines when she told me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said you guys…did…" He raised his eyebrows hoping that she would catch on and if she didn't, he refused to say anything else to help. The mere idea of saying what happened made him feel sick again.

Mai outright laughed.

"Serenity got you good, Jo. Me and her never had sex if that's what you're trying to say. She asked me about some things that I will not discuss with her brother because I promised her."

Joey grabbed Mai and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't know how that makes me feel."

"Okay, loverboy." She laughed pushing him away. "Now, tell me what's wrong with you? I don't have to fight anybody, do I?"

"Uh…I've never had to break up with anyone before. Even though, it's not really breaking up of what I have to do. It's a matter of telling someone I don't want to see them anymore."

"Just tell them, Jo. How hard can it be?"

"Really hard." Joey sighed. "He's just a little strung on me than I am on him. A little too strung."

"The only thing I can tell you is that you tell him the truth."

Mai was right. Why Joey thought this should be any harder than what it actually was, he didn't know. He just felt bad at the simple fact that he had told Keith he would give him a try and now he was going to end it so quickly. Keith had tried to do as Joey asked with the phone calls and other attempts of stalking, but in the end, Joey didn't want to be with him.

So, he invited Keith to the bar, grab them a table, and decided he should start somewhere.

Keith wouldn't kill him in plain sight of a bunch people around.

Would he?

"How was your day?" He asked Keith. Start small. That would be best.

"Good. Glad you called me."

"Mm…" Joey took a swig of his bottle of beer.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Good." Joey bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Keith said.

"Keith…I really hate to tell you this. I honestly do, but I have to tell you the truth. I think there was a little part in me that actually thought this could relationship could grow, but after dwelling on it…it's not going to work."

Keith sighed.

"You're a good guy Keith. Just for someone else."

Joey looked at Keith. He looked disappointed and as if he had too much on his mind, concentrating and contemplating on what to say next. His eyes looked into Joey's.

"I figured sooner or later my begging would have been in vain. I should have followed my first mind and left you alone after the first fuck."

Joey's eyes widened. "You make it sound vile. If I recall, you were the one about to have a hernia if we didn't go on a date."

"All I'm saying is that everyone make mistakes."

"You're absolutely right. I should have ended this trivial fling the first time!" Joey saw Keith wince as his voice raised. _Be gentle_. He heard Duke's voice in his head. "I don't want this to end horrible Keith because face it, we never had a real relationship to begin with. I'm letting it go because I can see you're being a bitter prick since it's me ending it before it can go any further down the hell drain."

Keith swallowed.

"See ya, Keith," Joey said getting up from his seat and heading straight for the door.

"I think you deserve a special drink for growing balls Jo!" Tristan shouted over the loud music of the club. After ending it with Keith, Joey decided that a little R&R with the besties would do him some good.

As soon as he got to the club, he looked for Duke and Tristan and told them everything. Not that it was a lot, but he had to get it off his chest to someone. He felt like he could be wild again without having to look over his shoulder wondering if Keith was at Euphoria's doors with a machete ready to go haywire on anyone who touched Joey.

He took the drink that Ryou brought over and took a sip.

"Damn, Ryou. Are you trying to kill me?"

"No never that Joey!" Ryou panicked and went to reach for the drink. "Is it horrible? I'm really trying!"

"Calm down, Ryou. It's fine."

Ryou released a breath of relief. "I'm sorry. The boss has really been on my ass about the customers complaining about the drinks."

Tristan leaned onto the bar trying to give a debonair smile to the platinum blonde behind the bar.

"Tell him to take his complaints and shove it. You're too cute to have anything said bad about you."

Joey and Duke rolled their eyes as Ryou blushed.

"I think that's our queue while this idiot tries to get some ass," Joey said into Duke's ear and linked their arms pulling him out onto the dance floor.

As they danced, Joey could see in Duke's eyes that he wasn't fully focused on the dance. His mind seemed just as busy as Keith's was earlier that night. As he followed Duke's eyes he looked to see Tristan just leaning in to get a small kiss from Ryou.

"Duke?" Joey asked stopping his dancing. "Hey," He said grabbing Duke's chin and turning his face to his own. "What's going on?"

"He acts as if nothing happened."

"That's what you guys wanted right? Didn't you talk about it?"

"I fucked up Jo. I shouldn't have slept with him. I'm turning in early."

"Whoa…wait a minute, Duke. I'll go with you."

"No, stay. I'll be fine," Duke said sadly.

Joey watched as Duke walked through the crowd and disappeared. He turned to Tristan who was still chatting it up Ryou at the bar. He made his way over, now disappointed that his night may just be getting worse, thanks to Tristan and Duke and their stupid feelings.

"Well I see you got rid of the leash that had your dog attached to it." Joey heard and turned to the voice.

"Not you again Kaiba," Joey said remembering the blue eyes. "I didn't bump into you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Where's your pet?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just curious." Kaiba smirked. A short blond walked over to him whispering something into his ear before grabbing his hand and pulling him into another direction. "Have a good night."

Joey rolled his eyes as he walked over to Tristan, poking him in the chest.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I'm tired and I have classes early tomorrow." Joey lied. He had really only wanted to go home and make sure that Duke was okay. Or before he choked Tristan.

"Where's Duke?"

"Home. Away from you."

Tristan laughed. "He's still not upset about us, is he? He just needs time Joey. Don't fall for it."

"Fall for it? This isn't an act Tristan! He's really torn up about what happened. Did you talk to him?"

"No I didn't talk to him after I realized, what the hell am I going to say? He already knows that nothing is ever going to happen between the two of us. I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship because he can't get his head out of the clouds. Drunken one night stand DO NOT equal marriage!"

Joey shook his head, turning on his heel and heading for the door of the club. That guy wasn't his best friend. It wasn't the Tristan he knew and loved. The Tristan he knew would have came home to make sure Duke was okay and then they would talk over everything with pot and cookies.

After getting out of the cab and making his way to his apartment, he threw open the door ready to go to bed and pass out. Had it not been for the scene that was in front of him.

Duke hadn't come alone. He was tainting their living sofa with some extra brutal buff on top of him.

"-Torn up?" Joey heard from behind him and found Tristan standing in the doorway.

Duke looked up to see both Joey and Tristan standing there.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, would you mind getting King Kong off your back so we can talk?" Tristan asked pulling off his jacket and tossing on the back of the couch where Duke was.

"What did you call me?" The man asked as he stopped what he was doing.

"You heard what I said. Now get the hell out."

The man was silent as he looked down at Duke who didn't say anything. The stranger scoffed before grabbing his clothes and walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind himself.

"That was weird," Joey said sitting on a stool facing Duke, who was pulling on his jeans.

"Tell me about it. So what do you have to talk about?" Duke asked.

"About me and you before Joey rips my fucking head off. You do know that the other night was a mistake between the both of us. We know it's never going to happen again, right?"

"Is it because you don't want it happen again or that you're scared of what may come out of it happening again?" Duke said turning his head to Tristan. The taller male pulled out of a cigarette, lighting it, and inhaled.

"What are you saying, Duke? You'd put our friendship on the line to be with me?"

"First off, I'm asking you what is your reason for not trying?"

Tristan stood up and walked over to Duke and sat beside him.

"I just see us better as friends than lovers." Tristan handed Duke the cigarette who took it willingly. "Besides…can you really see me and you going out on dates or having children? Like straight people?"

"What the hell Tristan?" Joey finally interrupted. "I date and one day if possible…kids may not seem like a bad idea."

"You're right Jo. I can so see you asking "does my ass look fat in these jeans?" They do, in case your wondering."

"Ass…" Joey mumbled going into the kitchen's fridge.

"I guess I have to let it go then Tris. I don't know why I was being so melodramatic in the first."

"Because I'm awesome in bed," Tristan said leaning bad looking smug.

"Oh please…that was some of the sloppiest sex I have ever had in my life."

"Sloppy can be hot." Joey commented from the kitchen.

"Yes…says the guy who dated the American psycho down at the drag bar." Tristan laughed.

"Fuck you guys. Try finding food on your own tonight!"

It had been a week later since Joey wiped down the bar as another customer left. It was now 5:00 in the evening and it was a little slow, which Joey was thankful for. That meant less work and more time to read for one of his classes.

"Joey?!" Serenity called loudly as she walked out of the back kitchen.

"What?" He turned to her.

"I'm going home early. Ma-ma said to make sure dishes are done and to make sure the drawer is counted _correctly_ tonight."

"She'll be lucky if it's counted at all."

"-Joseph, I heard that!" He heard his mother shout from the back and he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you leaving early?" He asked Serenity.

"I have a date." She smiled. "And no, before you start, it is not a she, but a he. I realized that first, nothing would happen between me and Mai and secondly, maybe the reason I had wanted women was because I couldn't find a decent guy. Some times, it can just be a phase."

"I say nothing," Joey said with his hands up in surrender. "Whatever floats your boat…which I hope doesn't float."

"Hey, my ship isn't wrecked. I'm not Ma-ma."

Both Joey and Serenity snickered, until they actually thought about the horrible realization that maybe their parents did have sex.

"Who's the date with?" Joey shook the thoughts from his head, leaning on the counter top.

Just before Serenity could answer, the sound of the bell on the door made them both take a glance. Walking over to the two of them was a tall brunet, eyes as blue as the sky which Joey knew instinctively who they belonged to.

The asshole from the club.

"Hi Seto," Serenity said casually. "I was just on my way home. You're brother is supposed to be meeting me there so we can head out for dinner."

"Ah…no wonder he was about to piss his pants about what to wear," Seto said dropping his briefcase onto the bar where Joey had been leaning.

Serenity laughed before gasping.

"Oh! She said nudging Joey who didn't look phased or felt as though he should acknowledge the other's presence. "Joey, don't be rude."

"Don't worry Serenity. I'm used to it. Especially from your brother." Joey straightened up as Seto looked at him. "Caffé Macchiato."

"When was the last time you've seen each other?" Serenity asked looking confused.

"Tried to feel me up at the club." Seto smirked and Joey snorted.

"Please…I wouldn't dare. I try my best to stay away from egotistical snot-nose pricks."

"I don't believe I asked for a side of insults with my coffee."

"Have a good evening you two." Serenity sang as she left the coffee shop with a smile.

Joey went off to make the said order while Seto went off to sit in the corner of the shop. As Joey made the drink, he couldn't help, but glance out the corner of his eye at the male sitting so far away. Seeing Seto in the light and not in that dim lit overcrowded stuffy club, made the other male far more physically attractive by incomparable measures. Seto had pulled out his laptop and was constantly typing away glancing back and forth from the screen to his phone which lay conveniently next to him.

"-Joseph! What are you doing?" His mother asked coming around the corner finding the milk spilling over the steel counter. "You are making a mess."

"Ma-ma, it's fine. Calm down, geesh!" He said grabbing a dish rag and began to soak it up. "Didn't they ever tell you, "don't cry over spilled milk"?" Joey grinned.

"Milk was not almost $4.00 a gallon then, Joseph. Don't be smart. Besides, you do this every time you get googly-eyed around Tristan and Duke, so who is it this time?"

"I am too old to be googly-eyed over a boy," Joey said taking a quick glance into the corner once more where Seto sat. His mother caught it, her eyes following.

"He's cute, Jojo. I must say…a lot hotter than Keith."

"Ma-ma…I think you were doing something in the back," Joey said going back to re-doing the order and then quickly took it over to Seto who turned from the screen and looked up at him.

"About time, considering there's all, but five people in here."

"It was done purposely. I tend to pace myself when customers are so demanding."

"Well I'm a very demanding person, so I would advise you to get used to it. I get what I want, when I want it."

Joey swallowed.

Why did he take that so sexually?


	4. Attraction

Joey settled at the bar of Euphoria with Ryou bartending yet another night. Where the usual Bakura escaped off too, nobody knew, but it was obvious that the twink in front of him was a lot cuter and not as threatening. Not to mention he was getting a lot better at the drinks that weren't overpowered by the taste of alcohol that had people stumbling after one sip.

Joey was relaxed. Not too drunk, but comfortable. Especially since he was doing his favorite.

Spectating potentials at the club.

He couldn't take just _anyone_ back home.

He had standards, unlike Duke who seemed to be slacking ever since him and Tristan had that talk. Joey had refused to take anymore part in that area and decided to focus on himself. Weeks without sex was getting to him and the sounds on either side of his bedroom from his roommates, made him horny as hell. If it wasn't Duke, it was Tristan (who claimed that him and Ryou had an "open" relationship, which Joey knew was complete and utter bullshit). Ryou had talked to Joey telling him, Tristan and him had no title and when ever the other needed the other, they'd do the simple: fuck.

Which was shocking coming from the little guy behind the bar who seemed innocent enough.

Those were the ones you had to watch out for or watch for, if you were into that kind of thing.

"Joey! Another drink?" Ryou asked, wiping up the bar a bit before leaning on it and looking at the blonde.

"I'm good. Just peachy…" Came Joey's lackadaisical response.

"What about…him?" Ryou suggested, pointing straight ahead at a short curly hair guy wearing a short white top that was cut off mid-drift and the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen before.

"No." Joey gagged. "Never."

"What kind of guys do you go for?"

"-Other strays. The bottom of the barrel is just what some people can get, Ryou. Not everyone is born with our charm."

Joey rolled his eyes.

"And I bet you think this song is about you." Joey said turning from Seto to face behind the bar. "Shot of Tequila, Ry."

"Two shots," Seto said.

Joey turned to the individual that unfortunately stood beside him as Ryou walked off to get their drinks.

"Don't you have someone to do, Kaiba?" Joey asked the brunet.

"Why Wheeler, I would have thought that me and you were practically family considering your sister is dating my brother. A greeting like that would be inappropriate."

"The fact that our siblings are dating puts us no closer together than a twink's lips around your dick."

"So vulgar, Wheeler. You kiss Howard with that mouth?"

"For your information, Kaiba, me and Keith are broken up. And what is your fascination about him?"

Just before Seto could answer Ryou walked over placing both their shots in front of them. Joey quickly took his up before a hand stopped him from taking it.

"Wait a minute, Wheeler. Let's make a toast: to hopefully having a half way decent dinner tomorrow at your parent's house."

Joey froze as he watched Seto throw his shot back.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kaiba? What do you mean dinner tomorrow at my parent's house?"

"Serenity didn't tell you? Your mother invited both me and Mokuba over for a lovely dinner at the Wheeler's household."

"My father is going to be there," Joey said taking his shot in disbelief. "My father's going to be there," he repeated in horror.

"And?" Seto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know my father Kaiba. Dinner was ruined as soon as my mother asked you and your brother over. My father…" Joey struggled to find the right words. "He isn't exactly normal."

"Eh…I wouldn't be surprise. I take a look at you Wheeler and-"

"Will you stop with the insults? I'm going to dance."

Joey was tired of the lip from the other male and he needed to relieve some stress. As the music blared, he began to get lost in the rhythm and move to the beat. As he glanced back at the bar, Seto was talking to Ryou. Well, it looked as though Seto was receiving one of Ryou's disapproving speeches from the disappointed look on his face.

He didn't care.

All he wanted to do was unwind.

And get emotionally and physically prepared for tomorrow evening.

* * *

"And when were you going to tell me?" Joey asked his sister.

"Would you calm down, Joey?" Serenity looked around the café. "We aren't exactly outside and this is still a business. The reason I didn't tell you is because you would have reacted the same exact way as you are now. I know that you and Seto don't exactly get along from the first meeting I seen between you two. You don't have to come tonight, but I would like it if you did."

"Why should I? I had to hear through the bastard and not my little sister." Joey feigned like he was upset.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I hadn't meant to keep it from you. I was just scared to ask you. I really want you to come. Mokuba is the nicer one and definitely not as intimidating as Seto." She smiled. "And when he smiles, he's perfect and-"

"You're going off subject, Serenity."

This was the first time that Serenity had talked about a guy like this. Also, it was the first one she had brought home to mother and father and if she had done that despite knowing how they're parents were, it had to be serious. Having dinner with the Wheelers was a risk in itself.

"Joey, you're making this a bigger deal than it has to be. Like I said, you don't have to come, but I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as you make it out to be. Dad's been normal lately."

With that she walked to the back to the kitchen.

* * *

Joey was late, as usual, as he knocked on the door to his parents' house. After a few seconds, Serenity appeared behind the door with the biggest smile he had ever seen her with.

"Joey!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"No problem, sis," He kissed her forehead and then allowed himself to be guided inside. She shut the door behind him.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help, but frown. His sister wasn't his little sister anymore who would follow him and chase after him. She was turning into a young woman who was dating and dancing with women and showing her tits for tips. Not that he never noticed before, but now she was having guys meet the parentals and having dinner.

"What Joey?" She asked looking up at him with those big, bright brown eyes.

Joey shrugged. "Just hungry," he lied.

"Plenty! We haven't started yet. We'd figured you'd be fashionably late."

"Did I impress?" He asked turning around in a circle.

"As usual." Serenity flashed him another smile before pulling him by his hand into the dining room. There was his father at the head of the table with his mother to his father's left and an empty seat to his father's right, which Joey figured was where Serenity was sitting. Next to his mother was Seto and across from the bastard was Mokuba. Gods, he hadn't seen the little kid in years!

"Baby, we're so glad you made it." His mother said running up and kissing Joey's cheek. "Sit, sit, sit. I'm about to get dinner on the table. Serenity, help me please."

"Yes, ma-ma."

Both women went into the kitchen as Joey took his seat at the opposite end of the table. He glanced down at the other end where his father looked tremendously different. His face was absent of all the make up caked on his face from down at the drag bar. He was in a nice white shirt, with his hair combed back and was clean shaven.

"You look nice dad." Joey said. His father made a look of discomfort and Joey thought he heard a growl from his father. Joey snickered. Joseph Senior knew his son was being a smart ass.

"-Serenity talks about you all the time," Mokuba said, trying to break the thick tension in the room.

"Likewise."

"Joey," Joseph Senior said from his seat. "Seto is CEO of the big Kaiba Corp building downtown. So don't mess this up for your little sister."

Joey raised his eyebrow at his father who narrowed his eyes at his son in warning.

"Yes sir," Joey said turning back to Mokuba. "So…you in school or anything?" Joey asked. He didn't know really know what to ask considering, he never really had to ask questions. Most were just flings that he had to warn that if they ever screwed up and did something hurtful to his sister, he had have to make sure not even Dick Tracey could find their body.

"I am. I'm a business major."

"Ah…following in big brother's footsteps. I'm sure you'll do better."

"Actually, my brother does quite well," Mokuba defended.

"Never said he wasn't good. I just assume he doesn't have as many clients banging down his door to have a tea party with him."

"-I don't need tea parties when I make the money I do," Seto interrupted.

Before Joey could say anything, his mother and sister came back to the table with the food.

After dinner and the occasional conversation about nothing, Mokuba announced that he would like to take Serenity down to the pier to finish their evening. Joey's father agreed. Why his father was being so persistent for Serenity and Mokuba, Joey didn't understand, but he figured it had to do more with getting Serenity out of the house for good.

Once they had left, both Joey and Seto agreed that they would do the dishes. Of course Joey protested, but Seto insisted. Now they stood side by side, Joey washing and Seto drying.

"You know, Mokuba's never been so infatuated with a girl before Serenity."

"What are you saying? You hear wedding bells?" Joey laughed.

"No…it's too early for that smartass. I just mean that it's like his first girlfriend. It's kind of nice to see him getting out there and being a young adult."

"About the same for Serenity. He seems like a nice guy compared to all the other assholes she used to deal with."

"Seems like? My brother _is_ a good guy," Seto said. "Probably better than I am…" Seto added quietly.

Joey turned to glance at Seto and then went back to concentrating on the dishes.

"Typical. Serenity is the same." Joey agreed. "I think it's cause we've raised them right. When my father and mother were going through some things, I had to take care of Serenity. There was constant fighting and arguing sometimes…I couldn't allow Serenity to hear that. I love her more than anything."

"Well Wheeler, I guess we do have something in common."

"Surprisingly." Joey looked at Seto. "So, how do you find all that time to club hop so much having your own business?"

"I own my company. I make my own time. Besides, by the time I am going to club it's late as hell."

"Do you sleep?"

"Mmm…I get enough."

"So do you have time for dating?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Hell no! I'm just making conversation."

"Well…Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't date. Dating is for straight people who live off dreams. I don't dream. I don't wish. I make it happen."

Joey snorted. "You sound like Tristan."

"Says the guy that's always hitting on Ryou? Tell him good luck. Ryou belongs to Bakura."

"Belong? Like "slave belong" or "boyfriend belong"?"

"Uh…it's complicated."

"So…you and Ryou are on that kind of basis?" Joey asked curiously.

"Yes, I've had sex with him if that's what your asking."

"That wasn't what I was asking. I was just wondering whether you two talked about more personal things, not whether he was one of your fuck buddies." Joey turned the water off as he handed the last dish to Seto. "As stimulating as this is going, and I use that term very lightly, I'm going home now before you give me a migraine."

Joey turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with his parents.

"Ma-ma, Pa-pa, I'm about to head home."

His mother and father stood up.

"Sweetheart," His mother began. "You be safe getting home. I want you to call me as soon as you get there." His mother said kissing his cheek.

"Will do. Have Serenity call me tonight or tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to tell her."

Joey gave his father a quick hug before walking towards the door. Of course he didn't leave without one more glace at Seto who was making his own way into the living room, most likely getting ready to say goodbye to Joey's parents.

* * *

"Sooo…dinner with the Wheelers! How'd it go?" Duke asked as soon as Joey routinely flopped on the couch.

"You know…it didn't go half bad," Joey said with a small smile. "Where's Tristan?"

Before Duke could open his mouth, that unmistakable wall thumping hit, accompanied by the sound of moans and groans, hit his ear.

"Geez, is that Ryou?" Duke nodded. "Tristan better watch it. Kaiba told me that Ryou belongs to Bakura in some kind of complicated relationship. We know how Bakura can be, so let's just hope complicated doesn't mean breaking down our door to castrate Tristan."

"Oh my! What would poor Tristan do without his best friend?" Duke mocked making Joey laugh. "But what's this about you and Kaiba talking? You two actually had a civilized conversation?"

"Almost. Went downhill when he mentioned he screwed Ryou."

"Mmm…that just sounds down right hot. Kaiba can have just about anyone, can't he?"

"Yeah, if anyone is dumb enough. I mean, he has the looks, but he has just about as much personality as a rock."

"Rawr…fiesty, Jo Jo." Duke laughed. "Does he really piss you off that much, babe?"

"Its just the arrogance and smugness I can't take, Duke. "High and Mightier than thou" act bullshit. Other than that…he's the sexiest thing to walk these streets."

"Or the sexiest thing to take a limo in these streets."

Joey sighed. Even is Kaiba was a complete asshole and say given the chance to have a relationship, even though Joey already knew Seto held the same views as Tristan, how would he be? How would Seto Kaiba act in a relationship? Would Seto be a prick? Going behind his lover's back to rendezvous with the hot male next door neighbor? Or would he be the loving, caring, sweet boyfriend that all the guys and girls swooned over dreaming that he would do all those things to them. Joey could only imagine considering, 1) He didn't know the CEO that well and 2) the way Kaiba acted outside of home was probably completely different than the way he acted inside. Mokuba was quick to defend him at the dinner table which made Joey believe that maybe Kaiba was great big brother.

As a friend, that's another story.

Did Joey even want to attempt to be friends with Kaiba? There was nothing that said, if your sister is dating the little brother, you had to be friends with the older one.

Maybe that was considerate.

Maybe.

Joey's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Tristan's door shut. Ryou walked out with a shirtless Tristan in tow.

"Nice to see you Ryou."

"Hi Joey." Ryou was back to that innocent facade. "Your night went well I hope?"

"Tolerable. But it seems yours turned out a little better than my own?"

Ryou blushed turning to Tristan. "Good bye, Tristan."

Tristan leaned down to kiss Ryou, who quickly sidestepped out of the way and opened the door, exiting the apartment. The tall male turned to his two friends who were laughing hysterically.

"Give it up Tristan! Ryou doesn't want you anymore than those losers down at the club that hit on him." Duke managed to say through his laughter. Joey nodded in agreement. Such a sad display Tristan tried to put on.

"Fuck you both," Tristan said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly and inhaling.

"You're already getting what you want, Tris. Why do you keeping going after him?" Joey asked.

"You're riding his dick like a donkey."

"Like you ride the rest of cities', Duke?" Tristan retorted making his way to the bathroom.

"Whoa! Tris! What was that for?"

But the other didn't answer Joey and they heard the door slam to the bathroom.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Joey's cell phone rang loudly. With an irritated growl, he snatched it up and answer grudgingly into the phone to whoever was on the line.

"What?"

"Joey? It's me, Serenity."

"Seren, it's like..." He glanced over to his clock seeing 12:00 p.m. and he sighed. Now half his day was gone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its slow here."

Joey yawned laying back down with the phone to his ear. "Ma-ma is going to kill you if she finds out that your using the business phone to talk to me."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Besides, she's doing interview for a waiter."

"On a Saturday?"

"Rescheduled appointment or something. I don't know."

"So, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you never call me out of the blue like this. And to risk Ma-ma seeing you, well…you tell me why it sounds like something must be wrong?"

"Joey…Mokuba-"

Joey sat up quickly. "What the hell did he do?" He interrupted.

"Nothing that serious Joey. Calm down." He heard her pause on the other line. "It's going well Joey. I was just going to say that, I'm scared Joey. You know me and guys. They aren't exactly good taste."

Joey thought about the last couple of guys he had seen his sister go out with. Most were poser thugs that were your typical high school drop outs just being "another statistic". She had been dating Mokuba for about a month now and whenever she talked about him, it had been nothing, but good.

"I know, sis."

"Mokuba, is…perfect. He's always there when I need him. Trying to cheer me up when I'm sad; he always knows the right thing to say. Joey, I don't want to mess it up."

"Serenity, you're not going to mess it up. Just continue to do what you're doing and everything will be okay. It's obvious that he's liking you for the way you are now. Don't go trying to do anything drastic and trying to change anything."

"I know, but Joey…his brother is Seto Kaiba. Just like his brother, Mokuba could get anyone he wanted and for some strange reason, I ask myself everyday, why did he fall for me?"

"Because you're my sister and guys can't help it to fall for us."

Serenity laughed. "I'm being serious, Joey."

"Serenity, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're pretty, your smile lightens up any room you walk into. You have personality, flair, you're smart…what else can I say?"

"More?"

"So your head can swell up like Mokuba's big headed brother? After a while I have to choke you like I want to do Kaiba." he laughed. "No, really, Serenity…Mokuba I'm pretty sure wouldn't want any other girl than you. You think he would have wanted to meet our parents if he wasn't serious?"

"Well, I suggested him meeting mom and dad. Just because I knew that they would find out sooner or later about him. You know how mom is and dad is almost as bad."

"You're the girl and I'm the guy. I'm not as loved."

"You're so silly, Joey, but I must say that I feel a lot better."

"Well I'm glad. I love you Serenity."

"Love you too, Joey."

"-Serenity Wheeler!"

"Gotta go, Joey."

Joey hung up his phone now feeling more depressed than ever.

His sister was finding love before him, the oldest. He didn't envy her, it just made him think now. He was twenty five, and unlike some, he was tired of the club scene just a bit. It was okay to come home with a random stranger and fuck until he could barely walk in the morning, but that person wouldn't be there the next night or the following. He had been partying since high school here it was, some odd number of years later, and he was doing the same damn thing.

But saying you wanted someone, and actually making the effort to find Mr. right was completely different. Joey could talk, but he didn't exactly go out on a limb to ask anyone on a date. He would find guys that he was interested in, but left it at that. Interest. Keith had been the first guy Joey had decided to give a chance in a long time and that ended in catastrophe. Joey was afraid that there was no one who could live up to his expectations, which were not high at all. He just needed someone who was kind, sweet, hot, smart and mentally stable.

Was that too much to ask for?

Joey laughed to himself. He knew for sure that finding someone with those kind of qualities, might be a little too hard to find down at Euphoria. Most of the egg heads in that shack just wanted one night stands with what they could get…or Kaiba.

Joey would watch the asshole dancing with different men at once and he could see the arrogance in the proud eyes as the brunet grounded his hips against the twinks. Kaiba seemed to not have a particular taste; he just danced with whoever looked half way decent and down to fuck.

Joey really needed to stop talking about Kaiba.

"-Jo?!" There was a rap at his door and Joey told them to come in. "Hey, you're still not dressed? We were going to run down to café to get something quick to eat for lunch. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed," Tristan said standing in the doorway.

"Do I really want to go down there today on my Saturday off Tris?"

"Yes," Tristan answered for him walking over to the bed and snatched the covers off Joey. "Up and out of the bed, sexy.," he said smacking Joey's behind.

"What the hell is with you?" Joey snapped.

"Hungry and your mother makes a mean club Panini," He said collapsing on the bed on his back beside Joey. "What's wrong?"

Joey propped himself on his elbow looking down at Tristan. "I was just doing some thinking."

Tristan gave him a look. "Don't do too much. It's sometimes dangerous. Leads to inhumane straight people thoughts."

"I want to be in a relationship."

"See?" Tristan laughed, but when Joey didn't return it. Tristan knew it was something serious. "What the hell happened?"

"You're not tired of always going out and only coming home to fuck and have them leave you alone? You don't want a snuggle buddy?"

"If you want a fuck and snuggle buddy Joey, I'm one room away."

"You're such an ass." Joey climbed over Tristan and going to his dresser drawer.

"Where did this come from?" Tristan rolled over looking at his naked best friend. "Serenity planting thoughts in your mind?"

"No, her and Mokuba's relationship is just helping me realize some things. Tris, I am twenty five years old and I've never had a single decent relationship."

"Well, I hate to bring up the freaky fish guy, but hey, I'll do it anyway."

"Thanks for bringing up that asshole," Joey said opening his drawer, snatching his boxers out and slamming it close.

"Jo, I'm sorry," Tristan sincerely apologized.

"I know you are. Tristan, you're the only one that likes to bring him up and I wished you'd stop! Don't ever mention him again since you must be told like some child!"

Joey walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he slammed it close.

He'd get over Tristan talking about his ex, but until then, he needed to relieve some stress before he hit something.

* * *

"Look what the wind blew in." Duke said gesturing to the door of the café where Téa and Mai walked in. The women took seats at the next table adjacent to the booth and turned to them.

"Hey fellas. What's been going on?" Mai asked.

"The usual: Working, eating, drinking, clubbing, fucking." Tristan smirked as he stopped chewing on his straw.

"I can always rely on you Tristan to give me such a crass ass response," Mai quipped.

"You should know me by now, baby." He blew a kiss at the blonde female who rolled her eyes.

"So, how have the normal ones been?" Téa asked looked at Duke and Joey. Joey had been laying in the booth with his back against Duke's chest with his eyes closed, relaxed.

"Dandy." Duke snorted.

"You guys are making me depressed."

"-Mai! Téa!" Serenity shouted, hopping over to their table happily. "I haven't you seen you guys in forever. I have so much to tell you two."

"Yes…we heard from a third party that you're dating Sir Mokuba Kaiba. When the hell were you going to tell us?" Mai asked.

Serenity gave a small smile. "I'm dating Mokuba Kaiba."

"My darling, I have taught you well. You snagged a classy, rich, sweetheart."

"You know him personally?" Joey asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I do. I meant him a while back at a press release meeting I had with Kaiba Corp. Me and him talked a bit and may I say, he's very mature his age."

"Ew…the tyke has a thing for tits." Tristan gave a disgusted look.

"Tristan, seriously grow up." Téa frowned.

"Where's the fun in that _mom_?"

"-You're invited to the party of the century. Dance and open bar!"

Mokuba was handing out cards from the thick pile he already had in his hand to the previous tables before them. When he got to Serenity, he greeted her, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to her lips.

"What's this?" Serenity asked, taking a card from the pile.

"Invitation to my brother's birthday party next week. I paid Euphoria to let us have it there. I was just hoping that I'd see you guys so I could give you your personal invitations since you all will be V.I.P.," Mokuba said pulling out another pile of envelopes and began to hand them out.

Joey laughed after he had opened the envelope, reading the invitation and pulling out the bracelet. "Thank You Mokuba for allowing us privilege to be in V.I.P."

"You can thank my brother, Joey. He's the one that wanted you all up there."

"Try again Mokuba."

"There was nobody else to go up there…" Mokuba said sadly.

"Bribery...Luckily there's an open bar. I'll be there." Duke said taking a sip of his tea.

"I wouldn't expect Kaiba to have such a…well, this type of party." Téa said reading her own. "I would have expected something of a stuffy dinner party."

"He did after he made his guest list, I told him to let me take care of it and I would handle it from there. Besides, that place is like a second home to him and I'm sure he won't mind."

"Let's hope," Mai said. "Your brother is not one for surprises."

"You read one business weekly article Mai and you think you know the guy like you were best friends at birth." Tristan said.

"Maybe I know more about Kaiba than I say." Mai grinned.

"Don't tell me you slept with him too. That guy is just a man whore," Joey commented.

"Mmm…I'll agree, but he hasn't touched a woman since I can remember. He says vaginas make him nauseous."

"As it does the rest of us queers." Tristan leaned back comfortably in the booth.

"I'll have you know, not all pussies look the same and are grotesque as you make it seem. Besides, we girls have more fun." Téa smiled at her girlfriend who returned it.

"Or some men." Mokuba teased into Serenity's ear wrapping his hand around her waist.

Joey thought that it was a bold move for the little guy. And thinking about him around his sister's vag, didn't sit well with him. "Okay, I think that is enough twat talk for one day," Joey said finally sitting up from his comfortable position.

"-How are all my babies doing?" Joey's mother greeted the group, wrapping her arm around Tristan's shoulders and leaning down and kissing his forehead. "How are you, baby?"

"Fine Ma," Tristan said leaning back into the embrace.

"You guys talking about boys?"

"Never again." Mai laughed.

"No Ma-ma." Serenity hit Mai in the shoulder. "Mokuba's having a party for his brother and he was just passing out invitations," Serenity said handing an invitation to her mother.

"Down at Euphoria? I'll be sure to bring my dancing pumps. You know, in the seventies, me and your father would stay out at the clubs and dance until our feet were sore. That's when I used to wear my short mini skirts and my platforms and shook my ass like you wouldn't believe."

"We don't want you to shake your ass too much down at Euphoria, Ma. You may attract the wrong attention." Tristan joked deserving him a hard smack in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"So, you all are going to Seto's party. Joey, isn't that the one you have a crush on?"

Every head in the group turned and looked at Joey who was looking at his mother in shock.

"Ma-Ma! Why would you say something like that?!" Joey yelled, eyes wide.

"I don't know. Maybe because you wasted me a pint of milk when your eyes were glued to him when he was in here."

"Joey Wheeler, are you stargazing?" Duke nudge making Joey shake him off. "It's okay to be attracted to him. Who isn't?"

"I'm not!" Joey said.

"Yeah right. I can see it in your eyes. You want to fuck him."

"Tristan!" Joey's mother smacked him again. "You have one more time."

"I'm just telling the truth and like Duke said, there's nothing wrong with being attracted to Kaiba."

"There would be. First, his brother is dating my sister and that would be just weird; second, he's an asshole that is incapable of holding a half way decent civilized conversation," Joey said.

"Who says you need to hold conversation? Bend his ass over and-"

"Duke," Joey's mother warned. "I'm coming for you next if you dare finish your sentence.

"Joey, you don't know my brother though," Mokuba said. "There's more than what he gives off…" He pondered and then added, "Sometimes."

"Your brother has already stated that he doesn't date. He looks for fuck buddies and that's it." Joey added to his previous list.

"Are you saying this because you're interested?" It was Téa's turned for instigating.

"What is this?! 21 questions?! Get off it already!"

* * *

Joey picked up his drink looking out into the dance floor spotting Kaiba for the umpteenth time that night. He had hoped the other would take a break and not be here tonight, but it seemed like only the impossible.

"-Joey. You've been staring at Kaiba all night," Yami said from behind him making him turn to the leather clad male.

"And?"

"Is there something I should know? You creepin' him?" Yami asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What is going on with everyone tonight? I'm not creepin' Kaiba, Yami. I've already gotten the interrogation from everyone else." Joey rolled his eyes. "I'd hate to wonder what you'd guys do if I really was into someone."

"The same." Yami smiled. "Besides, we're questioning you for you're best interest."

Joey turned back to glance out to the dance floor finding Kaiba once more. When did this come about? Was it because he remember the blue eyes from the incident with Keith? Was it the narcissistic way he spoke when he was at dinner?

Joey didn't know what it could possibly could be considering he knew barely a thing about Kaiba. He just knew the other male was hot and pompous and a maneater. But for some odd reason, Joey was attracted to him. Maybe he could call him confident rather than egoistical. The other wasn't a whore, he just didn't like to be alone.

Was Joseph really sitting here rationalizing Kaiba's behavior?

"I'll be back Yami…I need something stronger than alcohol."

"Not to Marik…" Yami mumbled as Joey walked away.

Joey winded his way through to the upstairs of the club to the lounge where most of the "secretive" drug exchanges happened at.

Secretive?

Even people who didn't go to Euphoria knew about illicit drug activity that went on, but it wasn't like anyone cared. Joey couldn't even believe he was finding himself making his way to the damned room. He had promised himself after a crazy mishap with Tristan a long time ago (long time ago), he would never do it again.

So much for keeping promises.

Just as he was about to walk through the doorway, Tristan came over in some goofy dance with a crazy grin on his face.

"What's going on bro?!" He asked, pressing his body against Joey.

"Where's Marik?"

"Whoa! What you need? I'm willing to share the rest of what I have. Come on, let's go to the restroom."

Tristan took Joey's hand leading him further back on the second floor until the reach the men's restroom. As soon as they through open the door, the smell of sex and sweat hit their noses. Joey's ears was then assaulted by the multiple groans and moans coming from the occupied stalls and he shook his head.

"If this is the men's bathroom, I'd hate to wonder what was goes on in the woman's."

"Don't," Tristan said pulling him into an empty stall and closing the stall behind him. "You sure you wanna do this, Jo?" Tristan asked he pulled out a little slender container.

"Uh…" Joey looked warily at the container. "Should I?"

"It's all you babe." Tristan said holding it out to him.

Joey took it.

Joey hopped down the stairs of the club and bounced his way over to the bar where Yami was cleaning a couple of shot glasses.

"Shot of Captain Lime."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He asked. "You all right Joey?"

"Perfect. If you're worried about what I had, it was nothing to serious. Just something Tristan gave me to relax for about an hour. I'm feeling great!" Joey gave him a wide smile, still earning him a look of concern from Yami who prepared his shot. As soon as the shot was placed down on the bar, another hand reached over and threw it back.

Joey turned to Kaiba who had just swallowed the liquor and gave his signature smirk to blond. "Thanks, Wheeler."

"Mmm…Kaiba, if you wanted to take a shot together, I would have gladly treated you."

"I like it better this way, but I'll still gladly take your courtesy."

"Two shots again Yami." Joey smiled brightly and Seto's smirk fell.

No smart ass comment? No insult?

Seto grabbed Joey's shoulder and turned him to look at him so he could see in the amber eyes, where Seto found the source of Joey's odd behavior.

"You know," Seto began. "That's shits not healthy."

"Learn to live a little."

"I think I can survive without going on the trip you just took." Seto turned to Yami. "Fuck the shot and get him some water. I think he's had enough for one night."

"It's Saturday night, Kaiba." Joey said taking the glass from Yami's hand and swallowing the rum. "My night has only begun."

With that Joey leaned in pressing his lips to the corner of Seto's mouth and then made his way out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Kaiba?" Yami called pulling the other's attention to him. He held out the glass to him and Seto took it.

Kaiba had to smirk as he watched Joey on the dance floor, his hips moving seductively against a medium built male with dark hair. He figured that the only reason that Joey kissed him was because he was currently under the influence of both drugs and alcohol. A high that Seto was too afraid to be under all together. He never did the club's drug scene, which seemed immature and ridiculous in his mind. He was convinced he didn't need it.

Just as he was about to take his shot, Tristan walked over wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Look who it is?! I hear you're going to be a big birthday boy next week. Pre-Birthday shot on me?"

"No. I've had enough for tonight," Seto said shaking the other off.

"Dance?" Tristan asked.

Seto looked at Tristan in suspicion. As many times as he had seen the other, Tristan had never asked him to dance. "What's the catch?"

"Come on Kaiba! I'm not trying to trick you just because I ask you to dance."

Seto laid his glass on the table and followed Tristan onto the crowded dance floor, still skeptical about the other's intentions. He watched how as soon as they got onto the dance floor, the taller of two pressed his body close against his chest, his breath mere centimeters from him. Did Taylor think he was stupid?

"I'm waiting," Seto said moving back and forth stiffly. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry that I'm not 5' 2". Am I starting to intimidate you?" Tristan smirked.

"No, you're just making me highly uncomfortable."

"I told you. I just want to dance." Tristan said, his brown eyes glued to the other in front of him. His arm slipped around Seto's waist as he pressed closer.

* * *

Joey had stopped dancing just happening to take look over at Tristan. Had he been seeing right? Was that Tristan and Seto dancing together.

"-There you are honey. I've been looking all over for you." Duke said grabbing Joey's arm. "Joey?" He followed the blonde's gaze and raised his eyebrow.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Duke hissed.

"Trying to get into his pants, probably. I'll never understand, him Duke."

"Don't. Don't try to understand neither one of us. We're just fucked up Joey. Inside, we're dealing with some serious issues." Duke sighed. "Set a good example, Jo."

* * *

"Taylor, you're starting to make me itch."

"Hey, you haven't pulled away yet. I think you want it just as bad as I do," Tristan smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"I think you're delusional."

"No, just high." He laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto stopped his movements.

"I have this friend…who would immensely enjoy if you blew him."

"If you're playing matchmaker I'm not interested in anyone you may know."

"How do you know?"

Seto brushed past him making his way towards the door. "He's great in bed Kaiba!" Tristan called after him only to be ignored.

"Why are you pissing Kaiba off Tristan?" Joey asked walking up beside Tristan.

"Sorry. I was trying to get you laid."

Joey's eyes widened. "What?! What'd you tell him?"

"That'd you like it if he blew you."

"You didn't! Why would you tell him that?! It's a complete lie!"

"Please! The way you were talking that relationship bull shit this morning and then it just so happened at lunch your mother mentioned you spilling milk because of the prick! You gotta start somewhere and I'm only trying to help."

"You're not helping by lying! If you really want to help, mind your damn business."

Now beyond piss, Joey stormed out of the club deciding that he rather take a cab home than dare sit in the same car as Tristan.

"It's so embarrassing. For one Serenity, he'll think I'm attracted to him, which is the last thing he needs to know considering his head is already two sizes to big for shoulders. Secondly, if I was interested, what a punk ass high school way to show I did! Get my best friend to ask him."

"Joey, calm down. I'm sure Kaiba saw through Tristan being a dick."

* * *

It was almost 7:00 on Sunday's evening. Serenity had stopped by to visit her brother when she was bombarded with what happened the previous night at the club.

Joey hadn't talk to Tristan all morning before he went into work. He didn't understand why Tristan went and approached Kaiba and he didn't want to listen to the reasoning behind it. He just wanted to see Kaiba so he could get the story straight and move on and maybe find the right guy out there.

Ever since he could remember, Tristan needed attention. Whether it was from a girl in high school or now that he was open homosexual flirting with every male he met. He was as Duke mentioned, dealing with some serious internal issues. He knew that brunet had some family trouble growing up which was why him and Tristan became so close. When his parents were having issues, he would spend the night at Joey's and try to do anything and everything not to talk about what happened at home.

Joey tried to think that Tristan's heart was in the right place, but sometimes he was going to make Joey bust an artery!


	5. Fervor

"I am ready to party!" Tristan said loudly from the bathroom. He was putting the last minute touches to his hair in the mirror, just as Duke walked in.

"Tris, is that a gray?" Duke asked pointing to a strand.

"Fuck you. There's no gray hair here. I touched it up this morning to hide what little gray I already had courtesy of the roommate I live with!" He laughed.

While Tristan was in the bathroom trying to fix his hair, Joey was still in the bedroom contemplating on what to wear to Seto's party.

"Babe, I told you to go with the cranberry button down with the-"

"I'm not wearing leather. I feel like breathing tonight and being comfortable."

"I feel like getting blown." Joey gave Duke a look. "In more ways than one."

"Who am I to be giving you looks anyway?" Joey asked himself. "It's been too long since I've had any. I'm about to start climbing the walls."

"I offered," Tristan said coming into the room. He walked over to Joey's closet snatching out a black sleeveless button down. "Here, put this on with those jeans and lets hurry up. We still have to pick up Mai and Téa on the way."

It took Joey another forty-five minutes to put on his clothes, find a proper pair of shoes and fix his hair before they finally made their way out of the apartment to pick up Mai and Téa. Once the girls were in the car, Mai looking appropriate for once, they headed to Euphoria to hopefully have a good time.

Euphoria was the most crowded it had ever been before. There was a mile long line outside of the door with people with glossy invitations ready to get inside of the club.

"-Joey!"

Joey turned to look at the entrance where his sister was jumping up and down, trying to flag him down. He grabbed Duke's hand pulling him along where the rest of them followed.

"Me and Mokuba have been waiting for you guys forever!" Serenity shouted.

"Blame Jojo here for trying to pull a Cinderella," Tristan said.

"It's amazing that all these people are waiting here to get inside!" Serenity had a huge smile on her face.

"I feel bad for them. It's not exactly summer time out here, Seren," Mai said cuddling up to Téa.

"I don't make the rules unfortunately." Serenity frowned. "Ma-ma and Pa-pa came to."

"God help us." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. We left them at the bar and him and Ma-ma have been chugging beer like you wouldn't believe. Me and Mokuba will make sure they're home safe. Let's get inside!"

Once inside, the crowd and the sound of music blared through their ears as they were handed black satin eye mask like sidekicks to superheroes. The entire club looked as though the Cirque du Soleil came to town. Contortionists and acrobatics were performing along side fire breathers and sword swallowers on the higher stages. Half naked men were performing in cages dancing and grinding against their partners on the inside.

"I feel like I'm in one of my dreams." Duke smiled like a kid in a candy store.

Mokuba was making his way through the crowd to the group when they walked in the door.

"You guys are finally here!"

"Yeah! Where's your brother?" Téa asked and Mokuba frowned.

"He's upstairs in the lounge alone. He refuses to come down. The only reason that he won't leave is because it was me that planned it. I messed up bad."

"Hey, kid! You tried to get your brother to have a good time," Joey said putting his arm around Mokuba's shoulder.

"I should have had the dinner party Joey."

"Don't beat yourself up!" He playfully punched Mokuba in the chest. "Now go and dance with my sister and have a good time. I promise, we'll take care of your brother."

"Please?" Mokuba begged looking up at him and Joey nodded.

"Go have fun, kid."

Mokuba grabbed Serenity's hand and the two of disappeared into the crowd leaving Joey with the rest of his group.

"You guys ready?" Joey asked.

"You didn't! Seriously? You think Kaiba's going to come down because of us?" Duke asked.

"Well it seems kinda fucked up if we're having fun and he's not. Besides, trying is not going to kill anybody."

"Fucking saint Jo." Tristan smirked grabbing Joey's hand and guiding him to the upstairs lounge where the others followed behind. Once they were upstairs, there was medium built blonde male in a white tank and tight fitting black jeans in front of the door.

"Marik!" Tristan greeted with his arms opened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The sprout gave me a couple of bucks to play bouncer to protect the king. Your friend is in there having a ball. Sarcasm intended."

"Did you try to lift his spirits with some pixie dust?"

"You know him. Something about it'd mess up his healthy figure. Go head in there before the prince dies of boredom and its off with everyone's head."

When Marik had let them into the room, it was a sad sight. Seto was sprawled out on the couch looking like the birthday kid where nobody showed up to the party. Laying in a tight fitting black button down and medium blue jeans, he had his mask on with a dark blue party blowout between his lips.

"This one man party is waaaay better than the one with the five million people downstairs," Joey commented. He looked around before his eyes landed back on Seto, who he had to admit, looked damn hot in his current position.

Seto only blew the party favor loudly before it was launched from his mouth and hit the ground.

"Real mature, Kaiba," Duke said rolling his eyes. "Get your ass up and let's go downstairs. We didn't spend hours getting ready for nothing and I would like to think my ass looks extremely extraordinary in these pants tonight, so let us dance, please."

"I'm not going downstairs," Seto said turning to lay on his back so that he was now looking at the ceiling.

"Hey asshole," Mai began walking over to him. "Your brother spent too damn long to plan this party for you. Let's go before Tris and Joey haul your ass down there."

"We've done it before," Tristan warned cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"If you or Wheeler lay a hand on me, there's going to be consequences to pay. And besides, this is not what I planned. Why would Mokuba ask me what I want and then plan this obscene poor excuse for a party? I wanted a quiet evening. At home. With a gourmet dinner and wine, not poppers and hard liquor."

"Like the one you spend any other night you're not down here?" Joey asked. "Look, do you seriously want to remember your birthday like this? Most of us wouldn't have came if we couldn't at least tolerate you."

"Or enjoy free booze."

"That too."

"Does anyone else see this is hopeless cause?" Duke began to strip himself of his jacket. "Why are we trying this hard if we know the stubborn ass isn't going to come join everyone else?"

"Duke…we have to at least try," Téa said to him.

"Listen to Devlin," said Seto. "I'm not leaving. Besides, I'm too comfortable."

Duke, Tristan, and Mai stripped their coats and tossed them onto unoccupied couch in the room. Tristan then turned Joey and Téa.

"We're giving you two five minutes while we keep his birthday shots on ice or me, Mai, and Duke are taking your shares." He grinned sliding on his mask.

"See you in a bit, babe." Mai leaned over giving Téa a quick kiss before she exited behind Tristan and Duke.

Joey sighed looking at the pathetic sack on the couch. How was he supposed to convince Seto to come downstairs with the rest of them to have a good time?

"You're birthday only comes around once a year, Kaiba." Téa tried.

"Good riddance," he said sourly.

"Kaiba, you come downstairs and enjoy yourself…I promise I'll never bother you again."

Seto turned to Joey. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"I don't want you to regret it. Besides, I promised Mokuba because he was desperate for you to come down there. He knows he messed up badly, but he really wanted you to enjoy your birthday and he just didn't think that would really happen at a stuffy dinner party in a big empty house with the two of you alone. You have a good time any other time you're down here, what makes today any different? How was your last birthday?"

Seto looked reluctant to say anything as he looked back up to the ceiling.

"Well?" Joey pressed.

"Home with Mokuba."

"And the one before that?"

"Wheeler, what the hell are you getting to?" Seto was getting impatient.

"I'm getting to the fact that you haven't had a birthday that you could actually call a birthday."

"And you have to give Mokuba some credit. It looks good," Téa added.

"Yeah, the cirque theme does look incredible. Now, all we're missing is the clown so you need to hurry up. The crowd's waitin' for you." Joey smirked. He could have sworn he saw Seto wanting to smile when the little corners of his mouth turned up a bit only to fall. He then turned his head back to Joey.

"You'll leave me alone?"

"I know, doesn't it just sound so appealing?"

"Fine. Gardner, you owe me too," Seto said swinging his feet over the couch and standing.

Téa stuck out her tongue playfully before linking arms with Joey as they began to follow behind Seto out of the room. They started their way down the winding stairs that over looked the club only for Joey to see what looked like his mother swinging on a pole.

"What the hell is my mother doing?" he asked out loud.

Mrs. Wheeler hooted loudly as she landed on her two feet and began to dance sandwiched between to male dancers.

"Having a lot more fun than we are." Téa guided him down the rest of the stairs and they all walked over to the bar.

"YO!" Tristan greeted loudly to them. "And you had exactly 36 seconds before this bomb was mine! Let's go birthday boy!" He said grabbing Seto around his shoulders and pulling him against him, handing him his shot.

Everyone tossed back a shot before Tristan was ordering another round.

By the eight round and the time between lingering, everyone was beginning to feel the alcohol, especially the females. Mai was falling over against Téa who wasn't better off herself.

"Let's dance!" Seto said to Joey who looked at him confused.

"Yeah. Right." He snorted turning back to mixed drink and taking a little sip.

"I'm serious."

Joey thought about it. "Okay, but don't get all weird on me." Joey grinned.

Before he knew it, they were out on the dance floor. Seto pressed close to the blond's front his arms sliding around the slender waist and pulling him closer.

Suddenly Joey was feeling hot. The alcohol and Seto starting to grind his hips into his was making his mind swirl and his arousal rising quicker than usual. Probably since he hadn't had any sex in so long, his mind was on a trip all by itself. The bass wasn't helping either. The reverberating sound was going through his body and he was reacting.

Joey pulled away for a bit, dancing alone for a bit, while Seto danced in front of him. He looked up to see Seto with that stupid smirk.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"-Ladies." Tristan said coming behind Joey his hips swaying along with the other. "Are we going for more shots?"

"I'm up for it," Seto said.

Both Tristan and Joey looked at Seto shocked.

"From the guy who wanted to housesit the lounge," Tristan said laying a kiss in the crook of Joey's neck. "Let's go."

The rest of the night seemed to go as a blur. The constant back and forth between the bar and the dance floor.

"Mokuba, thank you," Seto said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder while they were at the bar once again.

"You should have a shot with your brother," Duke said.

"No underage drinking!" Seto said.

"You act like I've never done it before!" Mokuba defended.

"I thought you'd be designated driver?"

"By the time he's ready to leave it'll be out of his system." Tristan handed them two of them the readied shots.

"You tell anyone your older brother let you drink, you're dead. The press would eat my ass."

"Doesn't sound to bad." Joey laughed.

Everyone cheered as the brothers drank the burning liquid. Mokuba made a disgusted face as he started to cough.

"Only water for you for the rest of the night." Serenity gave him a glass which he took gratefully.

Drinks had went round so much, everyone had just about lost count as to what was going on. The group took a quick group photo, courtesy of a photographer Mokuba had paid for, and decided on one more jump around on the dance floor. Mai and Téa took it upon themselves to dance on stage along with the DJ, while the rest of the gang danced together on the floor. Serenity had even danced a bit with Tristan after he had worked at the idiotic charm.

Joey could tell that Seto was enjoying. There was no way that he couldn't be having a good time considering he was around good people and alcohol.

The cure-all.

He laughed as Seto danced with his father, who was sporting a fiery red wig falling in waves and a long shimmering dress and the bright make-up complimented his outfit once more.

Then that's when Joey saw it.

Seto's lips turned up into the cutest smile Joey had ever seen before.

For the little bit of time that he had known Seto, the man had never smiled and it was a shame. It fitted him better than his clothes did and gave him some personality. It turned what tried to be so intimidating and arrogant to almost childlike and innocent.

Seto caught Joey's eye and he held out his hand to Joey who took it. He turned Joey around so his back was to his chest as he meshed their bodies together.

Joey started to heat up again.

"Do I get a birthday dance in private?" He heard Seto breathe into his ear.

"Now I know you're drunk."

"Maybe, but I know what I want."

"Sorry, that's a no go. You're taking advantage of this situation too much."

A hand slowly crept down the front of his jeans, grazing over his groin and making him shiver.

"Kaiba…I think you've had enough."

"-Let's go up stairs for a bit!"

Joey was saved by Mokuba.

Mokuba began the line for the group to head up stairs (Tristan making a detour to the bar and snagged a bottle) and they went into the lounge where a huge cake was sitting on a decorated table. The cake was three layers, airbrushed with a pretty blue and embroidered with a baby blue icing. A big twenty six candle was sitting on the top layer. It was long before they were all singing Happy birthday to Seto who looked on in amazement.

Joey could see it in the other's eyes that this was a first. To be surrounded by people and actually enjoying himself for once. For taking a chance at something new and actually having fun with it. Even having sex, whether at the club or at home could equal out to what happened when you surrounded yourself with friends. Well, friends was kind of pushing it; but the point was that Seto wasn't alone.

He was happy, even if he never mentioned it to Joey or anyone around him.

* * *

"Just like a birthday should be," Joey said as him and Tristan lugged Seto up the stairs to the house. Mokuba had already dropped off Joey's parents safely home, as he promised and then they dropped Mai and Téa off to their apartment. Now they were trying to get Seto inside of his own. "Shouldn't be able to fucking walk after it."

"Hey, Mokuba…your brother may look like he doesn't weigh shit, but we're not carrying his fat ass up the stairs so he can get his beauty rest," Tristan said.

"Bathroom," Seto said suddenly looking sick.

"Seto, you can't sleep in the bathroom." Serenity told him, closing the entrance door and locking it behind them.

"No, I mean-"

Before Joey and Tristan knew it, Seto broke away from them taking off and running to the nearest bathroom on the first floor.

"Schmuck…can't even hold his liquor." Tristan laughed lifting an almost full bottle of alcohol to his lips and drinking.

"You brought that home?" Duke asked and Tristan answered by holding it out to him. "No thank you. Come on, let's go outside for a smoke." He grabbed Tristan's hand a guided through the kitchen to the patio.

Joey grimaced as he heard retching sounds from the bathroom when Mokuba wrapped his arms around Joey hugging him.

"You okay?" Joey asked.

"Thank You, Joey. Even though my brother's in the bathroom probably throwing up his internal organs, I appreciate everything you did tonight. I know he had fun with you all."

"Well I'm glad you think so," Joey said rubbing Mokuba's back and patting it. "Come on, let's go and check on your brother."

"I'll go and check on Tristan and Duke," Serenity said making her own way to the patio where she saw both the backs of both Tristan and Duke both going back and forth on a bench like cushioned swinger.

"Sorry about that," Tristan said.

"Hey, sometimes I bring home ass and sometimes I don't," Duke said as he took the cigarette handed to him and took an inhale. "Besides, it was Kaiba's birthday. I actually had a half way decent time."

"Didn't we all?" Tristan chuckled. "I can't wait to do it again. We should have a Halloween party. Of course we can't pay thousands to have Euphoria for exclusives, but we can figure out something to do."

"Maybe."

"Who would ever thought that we would be sitting outside like this in Kaiba's house? I could get used to this." Tristan sighed. "We should raid his fridge."

"That too." Duke turned to Tristan. "I love you, Tristan."

"Likewise bud." Tristan smiled. "How about that raid?"

Serenity smiled to herself as she turned and walked back inside of the house to see how Joey and Mokuba were doing with Seto in the bathroom. Mokuba was rubbing his older brother's back while Joey stood by the sink holding a glass of water.

"Seto, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Better out than in, sis. He'll live." Joey laughed.

"Joey…" She admonished, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm fine, Serenity," Seto said wiping the back of his mouth with his unsteady hand as he stood. Joey handed him the water. He took and drank the water quickly.

"Need help getting to your room?" Joey asked.

"I get that private dance after all?" Seto grinned.

"Can't do anything polite without the backlash of humor can I?"

"Who said I was being humorous?"

"Seto are you sure you don't need any help? I'll help you." Mokuba offered.

"I'm fine Mokuba."

Joey lead the rest of them out of the bathroom.

"I should probably get Tris and Duke so we can head home. You need a lift Serenity?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going Wheeler? All three of you are still beyond the legal intoxication limit and Serenity with no license? At least stay until you all are at least halfway sober."

"I, myself, feel almost perfect," Tristan said walking into the hall with the rest of them holding a sandwich as big as his mouth.

"They always do." Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, show these clowns to one of the extra bedrooms while I go upstairs and lay down before I puke the rest of what's left in my stomach up." He made his way to the stairs.

"Good night, honey." Joey, Tristan, and Duke said in unison with matching grins.

Seto flipped them off in response as he made his way to his room.

An oncoming headache coming full force.

* * *

The next morning Joey awoke to loud snores coming from beside him. Tristan had to share his bed since Duke refused to have the other lay next to him for "personal reasons". Joey figured to have the brunet so close to him would tempt the ebony haired princess to kiss the frog…and then do him. Joey had just wanted sleep last night so he didn't care if Tristan slept next to him or on top.

Joey swung his feet over the side of the bed, his head pounding. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on the wardrobe he couldn't believe it. He had only been sleep for about five hours; it was only 9:36. He stood up, took a quick stretch before making his way downstairs to get bit to eat.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he found Seto standing shirtless in the middle of the floor drinking water from a bottle. His eyes closed, head leaned back just a bit, the movement of his adam's apple moving smoothly as he swallowed the water; Joey felt his pants get tighter just watching. His gaze followed lower coming to the well defined chest that Joey knew Seto prized considering that night Seto turned down a bit of the "good time" dust. Then to see the other male standing there with a pair of sweat pants that clung to his-

"See something you like?" Seto asked interrupting Joey's thoughts.

"Yea-No." Joey stuttered, his eyes coming to meet the others. "I came to ask you did you have any aspirin. My head is killing me."

Seto walked over to the counter, opened a drawer reached inside finding a small white pill bottle. He tossed it Joey who caught it.

"Thanks."

"Hn." Seto responded. He gave Joey a skeptical look. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I can run and go and get something from where I work. My mother has this new October pumpkin spiced coffee you should taste."

"Surprise me." With that Seto walked out of the kitchen and went back to his room.

All Joey could think about on the way to the café was the way Seto drank water. If he did that so sexy, what the hell was he like in bed?

Nevermind.

He didn't want to know. Who didn't know? Seto had the reputation around the neighborhood of being a rabbit; hopping from one twink to the next. With obvious differences, he reminded Joey of a weird combination of Duke and Tristan.

Joey hadn't been like that since he had turned nineteen. He seemed to be the only one in his group of guys that had broken out of that phase. It was occasional that he needed to a quick lay to stay sane, but Joey wanted more. Dating had more perks than just one night stands. So why was it that no one decent in the city wanted to experience it?

When he walked into the shop, Joey noticed a new cashier behind the counter cursing at the cash register. Joey walked over, leaned over the bar and hit a button. The drawer popped open.

"Thanks," The boy said looking up. From Joey just looking at him, he was young, probably about seventeen. He had red hair which was coming from underneath a blue baseball cap with their café logo across the front.

"-Jojo!" Joey turned to see his mother coming at him with her arms wide open. "Baby, what are you doing here on your day off?" She asked giving him a quick hug.

"Ma, you're making him wear that hideous hat?" He asked, returning the hug, but gesturing to the hat on the cashier's head.

"I think Justin looks cute." Mrs. Wheeler smiled, reaching over and pinching his cheeks.

"Give the guy a break before he quits."

"Jojo, I'm not being mean." She turned to Justin. "Sweetheart, you don't have to wear that if you don't want to."

"It's fine, Mrs. Wheeler. It hides the red." Justin smiled, closing the drawer.

"You don't have to be so nice to her." Joey joked poking his mother. "Tell her how you really feel."

"I'm not too old to spank you, Joseph. Keep it up." Mrs. Wheeler warned jokingly. "What's wrong? Hungry?"

"I promise the guys that I'd get some breakfast for us." Joey lied. A little lie was better than telling his mother that he had spent the night over Seto's. She would take it completely to another level.

"Okay. Come with me to the back, baby. We'll scrounge up something."

* * *

When he got back to Seto's place, he had more than enough bagels, doughnuts, sandwiches to last them three days. As soon as he walked through the door, Mokuba, Duke, and Tristan bombarded him and snatched everything out of his hands before he could walk into the doorway.

"So, Halloween here Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"Taylor, just because we had fancy to-do last night, does not mean this relationship takes permanent status."

"Aww…really." Joey frowned. "And I thought for a second we could all just get along."

"Please. I still have a reputation to uphold and hanging with the terrible threesome is not going to do it any good."

"Or any worse," Duke mumbled.

"We're one to talk about reputations Devlin. We _all_ know about yours."

"Hey Kaiba, that wouldn't be an insult referencing Duke," Tristan said biting into a bagel.

"How about it Seto? How about a Halloween party here?" Mokuba suggested. "What could be so bad about it?"

"How about my house being destroyed by a bunch of intoxicated train wrecks? Sorry Mokuba, last night was decent, but I pass on the next party."

Mokuba frowned.

"It's okay, Moki. My friend Jess is having a party. We can go there," Serenity said leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Mokuba and Serenity looked back at the group to find the stares boring into them. "What?"

"Moki?" Duke repeated.

"You two had sex." Tristan's lips turned up into a grin. "There's no way Mokuba's getting nicknames without giving it up."

"Can you not talk about my sister and her boyfriend's private life?" Joey chucked a piece of his doughnut across the kitchen's island at Tristan. "Asshole."

"Hey! I'm just saying it."

"Well don't say it Taylor." Seto took a sip of his coffee. "You see why we can't have anything here Mokuba? I might have to kill someone." He eyed Tristan.

"Get a decent costume and I won't tell a soul you did it." Duke snatched up the other half of Tristan's sandwich.

* * *

Joey laid on the couch with his Psychology textbook sitting on his chest. He had only looked at it for ten minutes before he was watching a press conference of Seto on television, promoting some new technology for his company. Joey didn't know what it was for, all he knew was that the male on the screen looked amazing.

Seto was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and matching black tie underneath.

So why did he look so good if he was dressed so simple?

Joey sighed. Maybe it was because of the way he looked at his audience with confidence. Confidence was sexy in a guy. Joey noticed the way the blue eyes glistened with a fire that Joey found himself getting lost into. Why was he finding Seto so attractive? When did this happen? One minute he was trying not to strangle the other, now he was thinking the unthinkable.

With his mind in another place, his body had a mind of it's own. Joey's hand moved rubbed the growing bulge in his jeans and he let out an involuntary moan. The more and more Joey watched the lips of the others on the screen made him harder. Undoing his top button, he hissed, his hand moving inside of his pants and boxers.

"Shit…" He let out a small whimper as he found his throbbing length and wrapped his fist around it slowly.

"-Joey?"

"Fuck!" Joey yelled jumping up, his book falling to ground. He quickly tried to shove himself into his boxers and managed to zip his pants close without zipping anything that would hurt. He turned around to see his mother, Duke and Yugi staring at him.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Mrs. Wheeler laughed. "Since I first heard you when you were thirteen in your room, you haven't exactly been quiet sometimes."

"Ma! Can you not say stuff like that?" Joey did a double take as he saw who else was in the room. "YUG?!"

"Hi, Joey."

Joey jumped over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around his best friend. It seemed like forever since he had last seen him since the other went on a trip with his grandfather on an archaeological dig in Egypt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked, still in shock.

"Break from the desert. Figured I'd come back to make sure everyone was still alive," Yugi smiled.

"Were you jerking off to your psychology book?" Duke asked as he picked the book up off of the floor.

"No, no, no." Joey's mother smiled. "I see Seto Kaiba on TV. Jojo has a crush on a rich someone."

"Crush on Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "It has been too long."

"Sorry you have to come back to BS, Yug. Say, what are you doing tonight? We should go to Euphoria tonight."

"Already agreed." Yugi smiled. "Besides, Yami has the night off. I stopped by the café to see you, but you had already left. So Duke and your mother dropped me off."

"And I got you all dinner," Joey's mother added pulling out some containers of food from paper bags. "Baby, I do have to go because I'm in a rush to see your father, but I want you to enjoy your evening and be safe," She said leaning over and kissing him goodbye.

Mrs. Wheeler gave Yugi and Duke twin kisses before leaving the apartment.

"So…about Kaiba..." Duke started and Joey shook his head making his way into the kitchen to grab some plates. "Don't shake your head. No one jerks off to someone they don't at least find attractive."

"How do you know I was watching him? Could have been a hot male model in the anatomy section of the psych book."

"Yeah right," Yugi said helping Joey by grabbing the plates. "How is Kaiba?"

"How do you think? He's Kaiba. He okey-fucking-dokey." Joey pulled out some glasses taking them to table.

"Joey…" Duke was about to get serious. "You know, its okay. So we'll tease you, but it's cool. I'm pretty sure that Kaiba's an okay guy once you get to know him."

"He doesn't want to get to know anyone unless it's in the bathroom of that dirty club."

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"We talked when he came over one night for dinner at Ma's since his brother is dating Serenity. He has the brain of Tristan. He thinks dating is a disease."

Yugi looked at Duke with a frown. "Well I say this calls for a hard night, especially on some catch up because it seems I missed a lot."

"Not much. You know us, Yug. Same ole' Same ole'," Duke said taking a seat at the table.

"Still feels great."

* * *

Despite Yugi's return, Joey's mood had turned gloomy. He tried to keep a smile on his face to keep Yugi from worrying, but underneath his facade of a smile, he felt like shit. Yugi was off with Yami, Duke was off with someone, and Tristan was sitting V.I.P in the lounge with Marik doing who knew what.

"Joey, not again," Ryou said leaning on the bar. "Anything I can get you?"

"Something sober like."

"One Coke coming up." Ryou smiled as he walked away.

As soon as Ryou returned, Kaiba walked over to the bar with his arm wrapped around the slender waist of a red haired male. Joey recognized the male instantly and shook his head.

"Two rum and cokes Ryou." Kaiba ordered. The male beside him wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck whispering something in his head and Kaiba turned around looking at Joey. "Wheeler." Was all he said as he turned back around to the red head.

"Kaiba...Alister." He mumbled into his coke bottle.

He couldn't believe the brunet. He had to almost beg his friends to get Kaiba to actually celebrate his birthday, they ended up having a great time with the asshole (even though he wouldn't dare admit it), stayed over the other's house, he went and got breakfast for the prick and now…Kaiba was acting like he didn't want to acknowledge Joey, making him, for some strange reason or another, feel like a fool.

But then again…he had forgot the clauses in the verbal contract he made with Seto the night before. He was to never bother the other again. Joey was a man of his word.

It just sucked having to be _that_ guy.

Joey pulled out his cell phone checking the time. It was about one in the morning and Joey had a test to go and cram for. Yugi would understand his taking off without saying good bye. Besides, trying to find him in this crowd would be too much of a hassle.

"See you later, Ryou," He said lowly as he paid his tab.

"Pass your bedtime?" Seto said turning to him. Alister gave an annoying high pitched laugh.

Now he wants to say something.

Joey ignored him leaving the club.

* * *

"Moki, are you okay?" Serenity asked and Mokuba turned to her.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem…on edge. If you're uncomfortable being here, we can always go back to my house. My mother and father are at our neighbors."

"No…it's fine Seren. Maybe I just need something to drink. I'll be back."

Mokuba squeezed past the many people in the small cramped apartment trying to get to the punch bowl. The only reason he had agreed to come to the Halloween party, was because it seemed Serenity really wanted to come. As soon as they walked in the door, said friend was wasted.

Plus, Mokuba wasn't exactly accustomed to such an atmosphere. He had friends, but it was small group and did legal things like, have playing video games or roleplaying. Booze and drugs were forbidden.

He poured himself some the bright pink lemonade into a cup and took a sip, frowning.

"It's spiked with some Goose!" A black-haired girl slurred and stumbled into him. "Mmm…you're kinda cute," She said with her fingers sneaking under his shirt and hooking onto the waistband of his jeans.

"I'm here with someone." Mokuba tried to say as nicely as possible moving away from her before she could go further.

"We'll be quick. She won't even know." She grinned coming closer.

"-He said he was here with someone." Serenity interjected, stepping beside Mokuba.

"Nh…Serenity Wheeler," The girl said her name dripping with disgust. "Your brother still a fag?"

"Fuck you." Serenity stepped closer to the girl about to knock the other girl into another world. Mokuba had never heard Serenity use such language before.

"Come on, Seren. It's not the serious."

"Yes, listen to your boyfriend, bitch." She walked off.

"Maybe we should go." Mokuba suggested.

"We can't." Serenity pouted. "I already told Jess I would stay."

"You haven't seen Jess since we first walked into the door."

"One more hour Mokuba, I promise."

Mokuba knew this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"Jojo, are you sure you want to close the café tonight? Aren't all your friends going to be at Yami and Yugi's tonight for the Halloween party?"

"I'll survive one Halloween without the guys. Go home, Ma. I'll be okay," Joey said sitting on a stool. The café was almost empty except for a couple, and an elderly man reading the newspaper.

"If you need anything Joseph, call us. It's Halloween and it's crazy tonight," Joseph said, patting his son on the back.

"Yes I know, Pa-pa. You two have fun at Mel and Dan's. I'm fine."

Mrs. Wheeler gave her son one last look before turning to leave, her husband behind her.

Joey made himself a cup of the his mother's special October brew coffee and sat behind the bar waiting to close up.

As a welcome back party, Yami had decided to throw the party at his apartment and invited most of their friends, plus about thirty more, including Kaiba. Joey, instead, lied to everyone telling them that his parents had a party to go to so that meant that he had to close up. Whether he would be over later or not would depend upon if he was in the mood. After the stunt Kaiba pulled at the club just a couple of days ago, Joey did not want to see him. It was sad to admit, but there was that small twinge of jealous of seeing Alister wrapped around the Seto. Of all people, Alister, nicknamed the club's "cum bucket".

Joey couldn't understand. Seto was attractive enough to have any woman or male to build a family with, but would rather screw around with whatever wasn't nailed down. What Seto took for granted, he longed to have before he would be bald and gumming steak.

Joey heard the sound of chairs scraping and watched as the couple made their way out of the door.

Another thirty minutes and the old man was gone.

Joey was alone.

He decided to take as long as he could to get ready and close. He washed the dishes, wiped down the tables and the bar, cleaned the appliances, and counted the drawer. Just as he finished, the door chime signaled someone's entrance and Joey looked up.

"Sorry, I forgot to…" He raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Kaiba?" He asked about to bag the money. "Aren't you supposed to be at Yami's?"

"So are you."

"Nope. Had to close up shop."

"We all know that's bullshit. You can fool your too small brained friends, but I know you just used that as an excuse. Your mother was more psyched about this party for you to go to than you were. She would have gladly covered your shift."

"You and my mother talk now? So you'll be friends with her but not us?"

"If I did become friends with your mother, would it kill you? In case you never bothered to hear me not mention, me and Mokuba don't exactly have any parental guidance."

Joey turned on his heel walking to the back putting the money back and then walked back up to the front.

"I'm about to close the barnyard buddy," Joey said leaning on the bar staring at the other.

"You've been acting weird Wheeler." Seto thought about it. "More than usual."

"I'm fine…as long as I don't see you."

Seto sucked in breath, narrowing his eyes at Joey. "There's those lies again."

"Would you get out of here already? I want to go home and go to bed."

"Either you're going back to the party with me or we're having a party here."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"I don't want you to regret it."

Seto said it so low, it was almost hard for Joey to hear it, but he did. It was the same words Joey had spoke to him about a week ago on his birthday. Seto actually took in a word he said that night?

"Yugi's hoping you'll end up coming. If I'm the reason that you won't end up going than I won't go and I'll head home, but he really wants you there."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after the party? Matter of fact, I thought you wanted nothing to do with the rest of us after the party?"

"One more time won't kill me," he said sitting down at the bar. "I know you've cleaned up and everything, but do you mind fixing me a complimentary cup of that spiced pumpkin coffee? It's been on my mind all day at the office."

Joey couldn't help, but laugh as he went and fixed Seto his coffee.

* * *

Mokuba released a heavy breath as he watched his Serenity dancing with another girl. He had been ready to leave since he first walked in the door was getting more and more irritated and anxious by the minute. Boys kept eyeing Serenity like a piece of meat and girls kept falling all over him and spilling their drinks on him. After a while he would probably be able to wring out his clothes and refill the punchbowl. He wasn't even getting turned on by Serenity dancing too close with the chick either.

He had allowed her to have one too many drinks. He hadn't planned on letting her drink at all, but he didn't want her to pull her away from doing what she wanted to do. That was a bad thing to do as a boyfriend…

Right?

Mokuba stood up and walked over to Serenity, taking her hand and pulling her away from the other female and into the kitchen.

"You should probably drink something that isn't spiked."

"Moki, I'm fine." Serenity giggled. "You should relax more." She leaned forward pressing her lips against Mokuba who pulled away. "What is it?"

Mokuba frowned. "You're drunk Serenity."

"No, I'm not." She giggled again. "I'm fine."

"We're leaving now."

"I don't want to."

"Serenity, is this really the crowd you want to be around?"

"-Hey, let her relax." A tall guy walked over a smirk on his lips as he looked at Serenity. He handed her a cup which she took and began to drink quickly, despite Mokuba trying to take it away from her.

"Can you not drink stuff strangers give to you?" He asked as he finally pulled the cup away. "We need to go. You said an hour and that would be it."

"Let me say bye to Jen."

"Jess." Mokuba corrected. "And you can say bye to her another time. Let's go, please."

"Fine!" Serenity snatched away angrily from Mokuba going to the door and ripping it open with Mokuba following quickly behind.

"Serenity, will you slow down?" He asked trying to catch up to her. He spotted her about halfway down the stairs before missed a step and tumbled down the stairs. "Serenity!" He called racing down the rest of the stairs and knelt immediately by her side. "Serenity, are you okay?"

When he turned her on her side, her eyes were glassy as her body began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Serenity?" He asked, his heart starting to beat rapidly with panic. "Serenity?!"

Serenity didn't respond as she stared into Mokuba's eyes not able to speak. Her eyes began to roll into the back her head as she shook more violently. With trembling hands, Mokuba managed to dial 911. He could barely even speak when the woman operator came over the phone, as tears fell.

Once he hung up he prayed silently she'd be okay until the ambulance came as he sat by her side on the cold floor helpless.

* * *

Joey couldn't believe that him and Seto were actually able to have a nice conversation. He had learned about the other's job and he had told Seto about his school work and his future career plans. It was nice when Seto wasn't trying to play Mr. Big all the time and could actually sit down, over some delicious pumpkin coffee, and not have Joey force his hand.

Joey glanced at his watch and almost choke.

"Shit, it's almost one. Can you drop the shades and lock up. I have to wash these last two dishes and then I'll set the alarm so we can leave to get to the party before its over."

"Your friends don't know what _over_ means."

"I know." Joey laughed as he made his way into the back; his voice fading. "My mother would say the same when Duke and Tris would come over on school nights in high school. Who would have thought it would follow us to this point."

Seto dropped the shades and put the 'closed' sign on the door, locking the door soon after. He could hear Joey rambling on about something as the water turned off and he made his way to back where Joey was.

Joey dried his hands quickly to head to the front. Once he turned the corner, Seto was standing there, his eyes boring into Joey's making him stop in his tracks. He swallowed thick feeling all of sudden nervous as Seto's whole demeanor changed since he was left alone in the other room.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want."

Seto's voice was dripping with sex making Joey hard instantly. The taller male seemed like he was charging at Joey, making Joey back up until his back collided with the tall shelving unit, steel dishware falling from the top and clattering to the ground.

"Kaiba-"

"Yugi has loose lips when he drinks too much," Seto whispered against Joey' mouth, who could feel the slight brush of the other's lips against his own. "He told me how he caught you when he walked into your apartment. Your hands in your pants, undoubtedly stroking your cock as you watched me on the television screen."

Joey eyes closed as Seto's hand rubbed his arousal through the jeans. He threw his head back against the stainless steel, holding his body up. Seto took advantage, biting into the flesh of Joey's neck.

"If you ever wanted a jerk, you should have called me." Seto grinned against his skin.

"It's nice your finally identifying your…true identity." Joey moaned as his pants were un buttoned and his zipper was down in a flash. "Kaiba, we can't do this…oh shit…"

Seto dropped to his knees, yanking Joey's pants and boxers all down at once. Joey's hardness sprung up, the head leaking with that glistening precum. Joey looked down thinking he would lose it as he saw Seto on his knees before him.

"Keep watching, Wheeler. You might not ever get another show like this again."

Seto wasted no time with teasing and brought Joey completely into this mouth. Joey couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a dream. The cocky bastard wasn't between his legs blowing him.

He didn't want to wake if it was a dream.

No wonder Kaiba had so many people riding him. He probably had a fan club on his head talent alone. The way he worked his tongue around Joey's cock displayed he was talented in both during and after work hours.

"Fuck…Kaiba…" Joey gripped the back of the other's head as Seto bobbed his head back forth before he throated the cock. Joey felt his legs wanting to go weak. "Kaiba…" Cupping his sacks, Seto sent Joey into a world of ecstasy, without the need of drugs, and Joey clenched his eyes tight before coming hard and spilling all he had to give down the back of the other's throat. "Shit." Was all he could manage to say before he slid to the ground with a dazed look in his eyes.

Seto moved beside with a satisfied grin.

"I don't…know whether to…kill Yug or thank him," Joey panted.

Seto was about to answer when his cell phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out answering as he saw Mokuba's number.

"Mok-Mokuba, calm down I can't understand what you're saying."

Joey began to fix his clothes as Seto spoke on the phone.

"Are you okay?…Which hospital are you at?…Me and him are on our way." Seto ended his call with Mokuba and stood up. "Wheeler come on."

"Is Mokuba okay?" Joey asked apprehensive.

"He's okay, but your sister isn't." Seto watched the color drain from Joey's face. "Come on, we have to go to the hospital."


	6. Courtship

The entire way to the hospital, Joey couldn't believe the news about his sister. It all seemed like a cruel, practical joke. Why would something so serious be happening to his sister? He didn't even know the severity of the situation, but he didn't like the news that she was there. She was one of the most innocent people he knew.

Joey was going to break down. He was hoping for the best, but if worst came to worst, he didn't know how he would be able to handle it.

"Joey? Joey?" Seto called.

Joey felt his shoulder shake and he turned to Seto who was looking at him.

"Come on. We're here."

Joey jumped out of the car making his way through the double doors of the hospital, shaking with panic. Nervously, he walked through the double doors, and felt instantly he felt cold. He could barely feel Seto pulling on his arm towards the main desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The older woman at the desk asked politely.

"Um…Serenity Wheeler," Joey said. "She was admitted here earlier this morning."

"Yes…" She said looking through a clipboard of papers. "Your relation with the patient?"

"I'm her brother. Can I please just see her? I need to know that she is okay," He said hoping he wouldn't have to sign any papers. He couldn't trust himself to be able to write anything at this point.

"I just need you to sign in, dear."

Taking the pen and clipboard from the woman, he signed his name quickly and sloppy not particularly caring what it looked like.

"Fourth floor in the detoxification suite. Room 418."

The detox wing? Joey wondered what the hell his sister was doing in the detox wing.

After taking the elevator to the right floor, Joey and Seto walked out making their way to the right room. Sitting outside of 418 was Mokuba, who was sitting on the end of seat, gripping the edge of the cushion. He looked up as a doctor walked past and then turned his head towards Seto and Joey's direction, his face lighting up in relief.

"Mokuba-" Was all Seto could say before Mokuba was running at him full speed and wrapping his arms around his older brother in a tight hug. He then pulled away from Seto and wrapped his arm around Joey, his face rubbing into Joey's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Joey! I knew that I should have stop her. I tried to tell her! I don't know what happened! She was mad at me and she walked away and…" He trailed breaking into another fit of sobs. "I'm s-so sorry Joey! I know you h-hate me!"

Joey pulled back and cupped Mokuba's face in his hands. "Mokuba, I could never the you. I don't blame you. Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Mokuba had to hold Joey up as he almost fell to his knees in relief.

Seto grabbed Joey's arm, his brother lifting the other and the both of them carried him to a seat. Joey immediately relaxed his body and head against the back of the chair. Mokuba and Seto sat on either side of him.

"Where's the doctor?" Seto asked his brother across Joey.

"He had an emergency in another room. He said that she's in stable condition as of right now. He would come back, check on her and let us know when we would be able to see her." Mokuba wiped a few tears. "I've never been so scared. I didn't know what to do. I could only hold her."

"Mokuba…don't talk about it right now. Just know that she's okay and…and if you hadn't thought quickly enough to get her to the hospital…who knows…" Joey couldn't bring himself to finish the rest. He wrapped his arms around Mokuba and held the teenager in a close embrace. He knew probably seeing what his sister had went through, put Mokuba in an almost state of shock. He probably didn't know what to do with himself. Joey could feel the other shaking in his arms.

Seto's phone vibrated once more and he pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.. He answered the phone getting a earful of loud music nearly deafening him.

"Ryou…can you please put someone who is at least semi-sober on the phone, like Taylor so I can understand what the hell you are saying?"

Seto waited a beat and then Tristan was on the phone. "Where the fuck are you?" Tristan asked.

"I'm…" Seto looked at Joey who had silent tears coming down his cheek. "I'm at the hospital."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Serenity had a bad incident. She's in detox," Seto told Tristan.

"What hospital are you at?"

"Taylor, you can't drive to the hospital inebriated and I'm pretty sure everyone is just as drunk as you are. Don't even-"

"Tell me Kaiba!" Tristan demanded.

"Just wait until the morning or something. I'm not going to talk to you while you are like this. I don't have time for this nonsense."

He ended the call and looked at Joey.

"Did you want me to call your parents, Joey? I'm pretty sure that they want to know what happened?" Joey only nodded, his embrace tightening around Seto's younger brother. "I'll be back." Seto said.

It had been about forty minutes after Seto had called Joey's parents that them and the rest of Joey's friends showed up at the room still dressed in their costumes. As soon as Joey shifted, Mokuba, who had been fast asleep, awoke and looked around to find everyone there.

"Ma-ma-"

"Jojo!" She cried out wrapping her arms around her son. "What happened to my little girl?! What happened?!"

"We'll find that out later Ma. Everything is okay. She's fine. Where's Pa?"

Mrs. Wheeler pulled away wiping her face of tears, smearing her make-up. "He's downstairs filling out some papers. The woman stopped us and said that they had to be filled out. Baby, tell me what happened with Serenity?"

"I don't know Ma. Only Mokuba knows, but right now is not the time to ask him about it."

Mrs. Wheeler nodded, walking on unsteady legs to one of the chairs. With the help of Joey, she sat down next to Mokuba.

"Mrs. Wheeler…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said to Mokuba. "Come here."

"Kaiba, what the hell was that on the phone?!" Tristan eyes narrowed as he spoke to Seto. He was dressed in a pilot outfit with a pair of aviator glasses around his neck.

"It was me actually giving two shits about you so you wouldn't end up with yourself and everyone driving with you, in a ditch!"

"Next time I fucking ask you something, you better tell me!"

Nobody caught Tristan in time when he shoved Seto back into the wall. It wasn't until Seto went to swing did Joey and Duke try to hold back the two brunets from ripping each other apart.

"Tristan, calm down!" Duke tried to reason, but Tristan refused to listen as he tried to get after Seto who was already tamed. Joey walked over to Tristan, holding him back to distract his attention.

"Would you calm down Tristan?!" Joey yelled. "You're drunk off your ass and being an asshole!"

Tristan yanked away from both Duke and Joey, turned on his heel storming down the hallway angrily, cursing the entire way until no one saw sight of him. Joey looked at Duke who just put his hands up like he wanted nothing to do with going after Tristan and Joey himself would be damned if he tried to go and talk to the hot headed male.

"Let him cool off for a minute, Joey." Yami suggested and Joey nodded knowing he was right. Tristan was just having one of his moments.

"-Is everything okay?" The Wheeler senior had showed up. Joey walked over to him, his arms wrapping his around his father's neck. "Joey? She's okay isn't she?" He asked rubbing his son's back.

"Yeah, Pa. We're just waiting for him to tell us when we can go in a see her."

"That's good to hear." Joseph sighed walking over to where his wife sat and took the seat next to her.

"I'm going to try and get Mokuba something to eat," Seto said to Joey. "Do you want anything?"

"No. I can't eat."

Seto nodded and walked over to his brother who was leaning against Mrs. Wheeler very comfortably.

"Let's go and see if we can find you something edible, Mokuba. Would you like anything Mrs. Wheeler?"

"No thank you, baby." She sniffled. "I'm quite alright."

When Seto and Joey got to the cafeteria, they settled for some lunch meat sandwiches, fruit cups, and small cartons of orange juice. Once they sat down, Seto grimaced at the food.

"I fear this isn't fit for human consumption," Seto observed.

"Sorry it's not lamb, but at least its something. I haven't eaten anything since before that stupid party."

"Mokuba, I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened at the party, but I would really like to know what went on."

"It was the worst party I have ever been to Seto," He started, picking around with his sandwich. "As soon as we entered the door, there were drunk girls and guys everywhere. About an hour into it, I tried to get Serenity to leave, but she didn't want to because of her friend Jess, who we didn't see the whole night. She promised me we would leave in another hour. By that time, she was drunk and dancing around with some people. So then I tried to get her to leave again, but she didn't want to once more. A guy came over, offered her something to drink, which I tried to pull away from her, but she had already finished it. I asked her again to leave and she got upset, stormed out of the door and down the stairs. She had only made it halfway down when I watch fall down the rest of the stairs and land face forward." His face froze as he focused on his plate. "I ran down the stairs and I turned her over and she looked as though she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she started to shake really bad. I didn't know what to do Seto." He looked up his brother with tears in his eyes. "I could only think to call the ambulance so that's what I did."

"Mokuba, I don't want you to think that you did anything wrong. You were very brave and I'm proud of you."

"I hope so Seto."

* * *

"Joey Wheeler?"

Joey stopped biting on his nails as he heard his name called. A woman with brown curly hair and grey eyes walked over holding out her hand to him.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping his hand on his jeans before shaking her hand.

"It's quite alright. I'm Dr. Browne. Did your parents manage to make it?"

"Yes," Joseph Senior said standing and walking over to the doctor with his wife's hand in his. "Can we see her?"

"We're about to move her to recovery where you'll be able to see her. I do ask that when you're down there, only two visitors in at a time. She's not awake yet due to the medication we had to give her in order to clean out her system."

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"She had a bad reaction with the drug known as Rohypnol, more commonly known as "ruffies" : The date rape drug. Mr. Kaiba tells me that the last thing that happened before Ms. Wheeler was administered to the hospital was she offered a drink from one of the boys at this particular party."

"What?" Mrs. Wheeler was incredulous. She couldn't believe that her daughter would have accepted a drink from a stranger.

"There is a small amount of bruising from the fall she took down the stairs when she was going through her episode, but something that can heal on its own. I would like to keep her for another day if that is alright with you."

"Yes. Anything so she's well," Joseph Senior nodded.

"Ms. Wheeler will be moved to room 303A. If you have any questions for me later, just let any of the nurses at the desk know and they'll page me."

Dr. Browne took her leave.

"You guys go ahead and visit her. I'm going to see if Tristan is okay," Joey said. He kissed his mother's cheek and made his way down the stairs. It had felt good to have the relief of knowing his little sister would be okay. In his heart, Joey couldn't help, but feel a little guilty for his sisters behavior. Did she get it from him? The acting wild and crazy and getting drunk? Had he gave her the impression that the partying lifestyle was somehow glamorous?

If Serenity ever told him that, he would stop his drunken antics in a heartbeat. He wanted her to have a good life without the aid of drugs and alcohol. He knew that she was smart, but her decision could have cost her life. Had Mokuba not called the ambulance in time, would the doctor be telling him and his family that they would need to be making funeral arrangements? All because of a bunch of irresponsible bastard children pulling illegal shit, trying to get his sister in bed. The sound of it disgusted him beyond anything.

The cool wind hit his face once he stepped outside where he found his best friend leaning against a wall, foot propped up, smoking a cigarette.

"What is that like the fifth one?" Joey walked over standing in front of him. Tristan ignored him. "What you did up there wasn't necessary."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. They're taking her to recovery."

Tristan nodded, tossing his finished cigarette out onto the sidewalk. "I didn't do it because I was thinking irrationally, Joey. I love your sister and when Seto wouldn't tell me which hospital I got angry. He didn't even let me know if she was okay or anything."

"He knew that you'd be up here the minute if you knew the address. But Tristan you have to realize you were drunk. You still are! In a way he was looking out for you and everybody else." Joey looked dazed and placed a hand to his head. "I can't believe I just said that about Seto Kaiba."

"Makes you think that there's somewhere inside of him that's not so prick-like."

"Something like that."

Tristan stared at Joey for a minute before he straightened his back and held out his hand to Joey. With a shaking hand, Joey took it and allowed Tristan to pull him into his arms.

"I've never been so scared in my life, Tris. What would I do if I lost my sister?"

"Don't of it like that Jo. She's fine now."

Joey pulled back, nodding. He tried to think about it that she was fine, but there was still the "what-if" in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Jo. Everything is okay." Tristan leaned forward pressing his lips against Joey's.

Joey felt arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled closer, Tristan's head tilting to deepen the kiss. He tried to pull away, but Tristan only held him tighter. Had it been anyone else, Joey would have fought harder and punched the guy out so quick, they wouldn't have known what had happened. Considering how close they were, he had never been kissed by Tristan like this and needless to say, it felt weird. The taste of alcohol made it no better and he needed to stop the other.

A throat cleared behind them and Tristan and Joey ended their kiss. They both looked over to Seto who was standing there. Joey was thankful.

"What do you want?" Tristan grumbled.

"To make sure everything was okay and tell Joey his sister is awake."

"First name basis." Tristan grinned. "Somebody gave it up."

"Even at such a time can you still not be able to get that kind of shit out of your mind?" Seto asked.

"You're not denying it."

"Tristan, stop, seriously. Me and him didn't do anything." Joey grabbed Tristan's arm who stumbled a bit behind him.

"Fine, you blew each other."

Seto rolled his eyes as he followed the both of them inside.

How did Taylor know this shit?

* * *

When Joey entered the room, his mother was holding Serenity's hand while his father placed a small kiss on his sister's forehead.

Joseph Senior took Mrs. Wheeler hand and they stood up, whispering good bye to Serenity. They left the room leaving Joey to himself with his sleeping sister. To see his sister hooked up to the machine with needles in her arms, her heart being monitored. He walked over slowly, taking a deep breath. A small smile was on her lips and Joey couldn't help, but smile too. His sister was okay. He leaned down pressing a small kiss on her cheek and she began to stir awake.

"Joey?" She asked in a weak voice. Joey eyes filled with tears once more.

"Yeah, Seren. It's me. You look like shit," he said jokingly with a smile trying to say anything so he wouldn't cry.

"I…love you Joey." Serenity frowned. "I'm…sorry," she whispered, sadly

"I know, Seren. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Careful of the wires, he sat on the bed next to her, placing his head on her bosom. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I…was stupid. All I remember is…Mokuba calling after me."

"Don't talk about it," he whispered.

"I don't…I don't want him to…"

Joey lifted his eyes as he watched Serenity's eyes close and a few tears spilled down her cheek.

"He can't…see me like… _this_."

"Serenity, everything is okay."

"No…no it's not. I know he thinks…I'm so stupid. Who wants…to be with someone, like me…after that?"

"Hey, don't talk like that. Mokuba likes you and he wants to make sure that you're okay."

"I…I don't deserve him."

Joey sat up wiping the tears from his sister's face. "I want you to stop talking like that right now Serenity. Just stop thinking about it. Those thoughts aren't even in Mokuba's head about you. He couldn't possibly think anything like that about you so don't say he does. Nobody's judging you. We're just all glad you're alive and well."

Serenity didn't say anything and she closed her eyes, her breathing beginning to slow down.

"Serenity?" Joey asked worried.

"Sle…py," She responded, drowsily.

"I love you Serenity.

* * *

"

A day later, Serenity was discharged from the hospital. Tests had been taken to make sure that everything was clear from her system before her parents were able to take her home. They made sure that as soon as she got home, she was taken straight upstairs and into bed. This meant while Mrs. Wheeler was taking care of Serenity, there was only Joey and Joseph Senior able to run the café on Saturday and then Sunday, Mrs. Wheeler would switch and Joseph would take care of Serenity.

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything is okay with Serenity, Joey."

"Me too Yug." He sighed. "Fucking Jessica and her good for nothing friends. That's the last time she ever hangs out with them. I swear Yug, I want to go down there and give all of them a piece of my mind."

"And end up in jail for beating up a bunch of children? I think you can hold it Joey."

"I bet you half of them weren't children. There was probably grown men there with their nasty pervish eyes all over my sister. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil."

"Well stop thinking about it."

"You're right Yug. If I continue to think about it, I'm going to wind up breaking something. Pa-pa would have my head." Joey held up the coffee pitcher lazily. "More?"

"Please? I have a hangover like you wouldn't believe. Even after we left the hospital, me and Yami went back home, drank some more and then had sex, and then drank some more-"

"-and then had sex…"

"No! Then we took a shower…and then we had sex."

Joey laughed. Yugi may look innocent, but he was nothing, but another Ryou hiding underneath of a mask. "So I see you're enjoying being back."

"I am." Yugi smiled. "I can feel he missed me, ya know?"

"No, I don't know, but I wish I did."

"Yeah…well, he has to work tonight. Think me and you could hang out?"

"Sure. Maybe me and you could watch a movie or something. I'm pretty sure Tristan and Duke will be heading out tonight. As usual."

"What's really wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked. The concern shined bright in his eyes.

Joey shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it right now.

"If you need to talk to someone Joey, you know you can always talk to me."

"I know Yug. I'm going to find you some medicine for that headache. I'll be right back."

Joey went to the back and went into his father's office who was sitting at his desk over some papers.

"Pa-"

"Joey, I want you to see something."

"Pa-pa, I just need some medicine. Yug has a bitch of a headache."

"You're going to have one after you see this," Joseph said, reaching into the drawer and handing his son a bottle of aspirin.

Joey swallowed as he looked down at his father. The older man picked up a disc and slid it into the DVD. The next thing Joey saw was the image of him and Seto on the screen. Before anything could happen, he reached over his father and pushed the eject button. Joey knew he was red as he held evidence of what happened with Seto in his hands.

"Just use protection, son." Joseph released a loud hearty, dramatic laugh as Joey quickly scrambled out of the room and went to his locker. He opened it and threw the disc inside to destroy later.

Or get off to when the apartment was empty.

When he returned back out to the front, Joey saw Yugi talking to Seto who was sitting down beside him. He took a deep breath running his hands down his shirt to straighten the wrinkles. He walked to the counter.

"Hey," He greeted Seto.

"I was just coming in to talk to you about Serenity. Is she okay?" Seto asked.

"She's fine," Joey said. "Hasn't she talked to Mokuba? Why didn't you ask him?"

"If she had talked to him, do you think that I would be standing here asking you? She hasn't talked to him since the incident happened and he's upset."

"Poor Mokuba…" Yugi said sadly. "Did he try to visit her?"

"Yes, but Joey's mother said that Serenity didn't want to see him."

"I'll try and talk to her," Joey said. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is and she is just being stupid."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Joey sighed. "She thinks that because this whole thing happened, she doesn't deserve Mokuba. She doesn't want him to see her like that. You know; vulnerable."

"Women…" Seto muttered rolling his eyes.

"As narcissistic as your are Kaiba, I'm pretty sure that you would be the same way. 'Oh my reputation, how will I ever face my fans again?'"

"Only if I ended up looking like you," Seto countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole?!"

"Whatever way you want it to mean."

"Grow up you two." Yugi interrupted their bantering. "You're going off topic. We were talking about Serenity. You want me to come with you Joey?"

"No, I'll just meet up with you later."

* * *

Joey got to his parent's house and knocked on the door. He didn't understand why his sister was acting this way. It was silly to think that she wasn't good enough for Mokuba.

"Jojo, your father let you leave early today?"

"It was dead today at the shop, Ma. Where's Serenity?" He asked walking into the house.

"She's upstairs in her room. Justin is with her."

"Wait. Who's Justin?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The red head that works with us. He just wanted to know make sure everything was okay with her."

"Ma, you'll let him in, but you won't let Mokuba see her?"

Mrs. Wheeler sighed. "Jojo, she said that she didn't want to see him. It broke my heart to tell him that she didn't want to see him, but it is her decision and I have to uphold that."

Joey walked away from her making his way to the stairs.

"Joey!" His mother called. "Do not go up there and make your sister feel bad about that! She's going through a hard time! She really likes Mokuba-"

Joey ignored her as he went up the stairs and knocked on the door. There was the sound of rustling and then Serenity's voice was heard through the door telling him to come in. He opened the door to see his sister on the bed, sitting up, with Justin sitting on the edge next to her.

"Hi Joey." She smiled warmly.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"Justin is here, Joey."

"Justin, can you give me and my sister about five minutes to ourselves?"

"That's fine," Justin said politely and stood up. "I was on my way to leave anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Serenity."

"Okay."

Justin brushed past Joey and left the room. As soon as he left Joey walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He flopped on the end of the bed looking up at his sister.

"Hi, Joey. What's up?"

"So are you going to continue to ignore Mokuba or is just until he gives up on you?" He watched as Serenity frowned. "The one guy that actually treats you like you're something; the one guy I don't have to chase down and beat the living snot out of and you're just pushing him away."

"What happens with me and Mokuba, is between us two, Joey. Not the three of us."

"I am trying to look out for you because I know where this is going and I don't want you to make a decision that you're going to regret."

"I am almost an adult. I don't need you to keep a watch over me like I'm two."

"Look, I know that you have had something traumatic happen to you, but to push away someone that cares? At least let him know that you're okay."

Serenity snatched her cell phone up from the side table beside her and began to type angrily on the keypad. She threw it down after a few seconds and then looked at Joey.

"Happy? Now, he knows I'm fine." She snatched back the covers and stood up walking to her closet.

Joey knew that she was angry. There would be no talking to her and to tell the truth, he didn't know what to say or do. He had tried to reason with her, but it was evident she was determined to not talk to Mokuba. Maybe he should give her some time to make her own decisions. No point in rushing.

"Are you okay Serenity? And I mean...really okay?"

"I'm okay, Joey. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"You can't work tomorrow. Just stay home for a bit and get some rest."

"I want to work! I'm fine. Shit, why do you, Ma, and Pa insist on irritating the fuck out of me? Ma won't even let me the hell out of the bed without being there to help me walk! I can fucking do it on my own…" She snatched some clothes from her drawer.

Joey sat up. His sister had never spoke to him like that. What the hell was going on?

"I'm going to leave you alone. I'll see you later," Joey said leaving the room. He walked downstairs where his mother was waiting for him at the bottom.

"Joey…don't take it to offense. She's just stressed-"

"Leave it alone Ma. I'm gone."

* * *

Yugi cancelled with Joey since Yami didn't have to go into work after all. They had got another guy to come in that night in order to train him, which Yami didn't mind at all since it gave him more time with Yugi. It just meant that while Yugi was there, Joey was alone.

He didn't feel like doing anything, especially not to going to down to the club. He just wasn't in the mood. He hadn't heard from his sister since the afternoon when he went to talk to her. He knew deep down it was just frustration that made her say what she did, but he couldn't help, but feel horrible. Did he try to hard to play big brother?

His cell phone buzzed and he reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed it from the side table.

"Tris, Yes?" He answered.

"Yami is not here so that means he's with the munchkin at home getting it in, blowing you off. Get your ass down here!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Excuses, excuses. Get down here or I'm coming to get you and bringing you down here with no choice."

"Tristan…what is that…are you breaking up? I can't hear you."

"Bull shit Joey." There was a pause. "Kaiba asked about you."

Joey could hear the grin in his friend's smile.

"What the hell for?"

"You tell me Jo. Is there something that I should know about you and Kaiba? I mean, first he's calling you by your first name and now he's asking where you are."

If he told Tristan what happened between him and Kaiba that night, Tristan would never let it go. Not only that, while Kaiba was in his vicinity, who wouldn't give a pass to antagonize the other about it. For right now, Joey figured, it should stay between the two of them.

"Whatever Tris. Don't make it a big deal. I'm going to bed and I'll talk to you another time."

He didn't give Tristan time to respond before he ended the call and tossed his phone to the other end of the couch.

One of the main reason of his denying Tristan's invitation was because of his concern for his sister. It wasn't normal behavior, especially coming from her. He had hoped that it had something to do with the incident ad that she would soon get over it. Serenity needed to realize that she shouldn't let this effect her as much. Her behavior would only end up pushing people away that didn't deserve such backlash.

Maybe it was time for bed.

* * *

Joey walked into the kitchen early the next morning catching Duke, just as the other male was walking through the front door.

"Hey, babe." He greeted. "What are you doing up?"

"Class." Joey answered roughly. Having just woke up, he still felt asleep. "Good night?"

"Joey, it was amazing. I think I've finally found _him_."

Joey looked up at Duke who had a smile on his face that lit up the room.

"Is that where you were all night?'

"Yes." Duke sat down on the stool in the kitchen. "I met him that night at the hospital. He's a doctor and it just so happen he was eyeing my godlike physique and couldn't help, but come and approach me."

"It's so amazing how some people have such excellent gaydar."

"That or the amazing costume of Cleopatra I pulled together looked simply amazing."

"Yes…reminded me of my father and his "Queen of the Night" routine down at the drag bar."

"What should I be Joey? Insulted?"

"You take it how you want it. You said he looked good." Joey shook his head seeing Duke slowly turning red. "I'm sorry. Congrats on the doctor, babe. Soon you'll be living that lavish life. He brings home what? Almost a hundred grand salary?"

"Joey."

Joey looked at Duke who looked disappointed.

"I figured most people would take this as a joke, thus one of the reasons I was nervous about telling you and Tris. I'm not going to be with him because of his money. I haven't even had sex with him yet."

Joey raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he had ever heard Duke talk like this.

"Well good luck trying to tell Tristan. You know how he feels about this kind of thing. Relationships. Fairytales. Hocus Pocus. But we're not going to get into it anymore because I really don't feel like a headache this early in the morning about Tristan's hetero-phobic views."

"Don't remind me. Joey, I just want this to be really special."

"And it will be." Joey sighed. He was green as hell with envy trying his hardest not to let that monster loose in front Duke. "So, when do we get to meet him? You know you need me and Tristan's approval before you can continue to see this boy." Joey mocked in a fatherly voice making Duke smile.

"Tonight. I invited him to dinner."

"Okay." Joey smiled. "Sounds like a date. We can double."

"Double? Who would you bring?"

"I would tolerate Tristan for the evening." He laughed.

The sound of the bathroom door opened and Tristan walked down the hall and into the kitchen gracing the other two with his half naked presence, his bottom half wrapped in a green towel.

"Mornin'," He said going into the fridge for his usual protein shake for breakfast.

Joey cleared his throat and looked at Duke signaling to Tristan.

"A little less obvious Joey?" Tristan said. "What do you have to tell me Duke?"

"It's not what I have to tell you. I was just wondering if you have dinner with me, Joey, and a friend of mine."

"Where?"

"Here."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Whose the guy this time? This one bringing home a bigger paycheck than the last?" Tristan tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin. "I'll be eating someone else somewhere else tonight ."

"For once Tristan can you not be an asshole and let go of some of those ridiculous morals for your best friend? I would like it if he met one of the most important people that I know. And why else wouldn't you come?"

"Because like I said. I have a "date" of my own."

Duke rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I tried," he sighed.

"You should know me by now Duke. Every time you find out something about me, you make it seem like it's a big deal."

"It is a big deal when you won't even do this one thing for me! It's not like I'm asking you to blow me! For goodness sake, you can be such an ass sometimes."

"Come on! Give me a fucking break, Duke."

"Guys, just stop," Joey said shaking his head. "Geez, I'll find somebody else to invite tonight Duke. I don't feel like hearing this."

Joey jumped up from his seat and walked to the bathroom. He could still hear Duke and Tristan arguing in the other room. Why was Duke insisting?

Just let it go.

* * *

"Yo, Yug. What's up?"

"Hey, Joey. How's it going?"

"Okay. I need to ask you a favor. What are you doing tonight?"

"Me and Yami were going out for dinner tonight. Why, what's wrong?"

"Duke was having someone over for dinner and I was trying to find someone who would want to sit there with me so I would feel less like the third wheel. Tristan refuses to come because he has a play date tonight and so I was asking you if you wanted to tolerate with me."

"Sorry, Joey."

"It's fine. Maybe Mai would be able to come.

But Mai wasn't able to come and neither could Téa. He refused to ask Serenity, since she was still in her mood and it wasn't that serious enough to ask a stranger. He would just have to bear with it on his own.

The door bell rung to the café and Joey looked towards the door, seeing Seto walking through. He walked over to the counter dropping his briefcase onto the surface.

"Usual?" Joey asked.

Seto nodded. "Why do you look like you lost your best friend?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine. Duke was having on someone he met for dinner and I was just trying to feel less awkward by inviting someone..." Joey trailed off and sat up, his smile widening at Seto.

"Oh, no." Seto shook his head. "I know that look and don't you dare ask me."

"Kaiba, it'll be for one evening and-"

"You'll never bother me again?" Seto scoffed. "Yeah, you've used that one before." He turned on his heel to walk to his table.

"Kaiba, it'll only be for a couple of hours!" Joey called across the café . "I mean, are you busy?"

"Yes, I am!" He waved off Joey.

Joey rolled his eyes.

What was Joey thinking? Of course he was busy. Seto ran his own company. It did seem weird that Seto could find time to party down at the club into the wee hours of the morning, but three hours for dinner would kill him. Maybe he had something important due. Joey didn't know. He just wish he didn't have to sit there watching Duke and this guy make googly eyes at each other all night.

Joey sighed, staring at Seto sitting in his corner. Why was he here? Couldn't he do work at home? Wasn't like anyone was there besides Mokuba who probably was in his room suffering from depression of the shitty break up with Serenity. Seto glanced up at him briefly before the other went back to his work.

He would just have to suffer with Duke by himself.

Tristan left Joey and Duke about an hour before Duke's guest was expected to arrive, smelling delish and dressed to kill. Joey watched Duke purposely ignore Tristan as he left with a goodbye and good luck. This silence was only going to grow between the two and Joey didn't feel like being stuck in the middle. He'd have to make sure he had plans to be out of the house for the rest of the week.

"Joey, I am so excited. I can't wait until you meet him."

"Mm…likewise." Joey said trying to sound enthuse.

"I'm sorry Seto couldn't come."

Joey shrugged. "It's cool. Besides, maybe its for the best. That'd probably be more awkward than a spiteful Tristan sitting next to me."

"Hn." Duke continued to cut up some celery. "Joey, can you just cut the breasts for me? I'm going to make the sauce soon."

Joey did as he was asked. They rarely cooked for themselves, which made this seem only more weird.

There was a knock on the door and Duke stopped prepping and glanced at the clock and shook his head taking the apron off and tossing it on the bar.

"Joey, he's forty-five minutes early! Stall him and finish cooking while I freshen up a bit. I smell horrible."

"Uh…okay."

Duke ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Joey turned down the eye on the stove and walked to the door opening it. To his surprise, Seto was standing on the other side with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Hi honey." Seto greeted sarcastically and Joey rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You needed someone tonight, right?"

"I did, but you told me you were busy. You didn't have to make any special arrangements for me. I would have been fine."

"I'm not going home now." He shoved the bottle into Joey's chest and pushed him aside in order to walk into the apartment.

"Don't you have business to take care of?" Joey asked closing the door behind him. "I'd feel like shit if you had something important-"

"Wheeler, please." Seto turned to him sighing. "I'm doing this as a favor. Besides, if I had more important business to take care of, don't you think I'd be there instead of here? Obviously so. Where's Devlin?"

"Freshening up." Joey looked down at the wine bottle and whistled. " _Sassicaia_. This shit is almost two something a bottle. I don't think tonight-"

"Trust me, I didn't buy that. I receive so much wine by clients it's ridiculous."

"You should start your own winery."

Seto put his hands in his pockets while Joey went into the kitchen to put the wine on some ice.

"Probably could."

Seto walked over to the sofa table and looked at the pictures that were displayed. It was loaded with funny pictures of Joey and his goof ball friends. There were even pictures of Mai and Téa as happy as their couple got and Yami and Yugi together. But the picture that caught his attention was of Joey and a dark blue haired male with his arms wrapped around Joey's neck from behind in a friendly embrace while Joey smiled.

"Thirsty?" Joey asked walking over and disturbing his thoughts.

"Not particularly." Seto cleared his throat, turning his attention to Joey. "Need help with anything?"

Joey narrowed his eyes at Seto in curiosity. "Where is all this coming from and what do I owe you for this kindness?"

"A halfway decent evening. Remember, I'm spending my time away from home for this."

Joey smirked.

"I can't promise you anything, but I promise I'll make this up to you Kaiba. I really appreciate this. You know, you should let other people see this side of you. Gives you character."

"And have people think that I'm nice? I'd loose half my business."

"Yes…we'd all know that'd kill it. As if you don't have half the city already afraid of you…or under you."

"Your balls straining Joey? Need some more release?"

Joey turned red, turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen and finished cooking.

* * *

With the help of Seto they managed to finish the meal in time when there was another knock on the door about thirty minutes later.

"Seto, could you get that fo me?" Joey asked, politely and Seto went to answer the door. On the other side was a male who was about his same height. He had a pair of grey eyes with black hair and was dressed in a light blue shirt and black slacks. In his hand was a bottle of wine.

"Dr. Addison?"

"Mr. Kaiba?" The other said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an acquaintance." Seto narrowed his eyes. "Since when was Devlin your type?"

"You're still not on about that." The doctor laughed. "That kid lied his whoring ass off. I never touched him." He grinned.

Seto snorted. "That doesn't say anything about the other charge."

"You really should leave bullshit in the past where it belongs…Mr. Kaiba."

Seto could hear how his name dripped from the other man's lips like slime. He knew about the doctor standing in front of him and he would only let Joey know so he could forewarn Devlin before he was really hurt.

Joey appeared beside Seto, a smile plastered on his face to greet the doctor standing before him. He introduced himself and held out his hand taking the wine and mentioned something about another bottle to get wasted on. The doctor laughed, his perfect teeth sparkling and his mannerisms overly dramatic.

"Where is Duke?"

"He's coming in a bit. I'll let him know you're here," Joey said knocking on the bathroom door and letting him know his guest was here. He came back into the living room and pointed to a couch. "Want some wine?" Joey asked taking the bottle from the doctor.

"Yes, just a little though."

Joey nodded and walked into the kitchen with Seto on his heels. Joey could feel the taller one breathing on his neck and he turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Duke can not continue to see that man," Seto whispered so only the two of them could hear. Joey looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a disgusting pervert and he's probably hiding shit he's done in the past that had Duke known, he would have never considered dating that prick!"

"Seto, if whatever you're talking about, happened-"

"A couple of years ago. I found out after the fact that I sent Mokuba to him. You need to tell Duke, before he ends up getting-"

"-Cale!" Duke greeted excitedly. Cale stood meeting Duke halfway and pressing a chaste against the Duke's lips.

Joey could see Duke blush and he knew that Duke was happy.

What he wouldn't give to get to that point.

Duke turned towards Joey and Seto, who were standing in the kitchen watching the display between the two of them.

"Seto, you came!"

"Yes…I did."

Duke walked over, giving him a hug making Seto cringe at the gesture. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hug that wasn't from Mokuba.

"You don't know how much this means to Joey," Duke whispered in his ear and then he pulled away. "Whose ready to eat?"

Dinner turned out good, though Joey could tell Seto was straining to say something. Seto was silent almost the complete way through dinner except if Duke asked him a question about Mokuba. To Joey, Cale didn't seem like that bad of man. Then again, he didn't know the man that well enough to start passing judgments; good or bad.

"That was an amazing dinner, babe," Cale said leaning over and giving Duke a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

There was a awkward silence at the table as Duke hinted eyebrows at Joey for something.

"Uh…Yeah," Joey began clearing his throat. "I'll clean up-"

Just as he stood, the door burst opened and Tristan stumbled into the door with another man just about a couple of inches shorter than him. Tristan was laughing loud and obnoxiously as he tried to stand on his two feet, grabbing onto the other male who was laughing along with him in the same manner.

Joey couldn't believe this was happening. Why was Tristan doing this now?

"Did I miss the party?!" Tristan yelled walking over to the table.

"Tristan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Duke snapped.

"I came to see you, baby. I came to see the new boy toy! Is this him?!" Tristan wrapped his arm around Cale manhandling him against him. "Duke has an amazing ass, doesn't he? How often do you fuck the shit out of him?" He looked at Duke who was fuming. "He's hot isn't he? Nice and…loose."

"That's it Tristan!" Joey pulled Tristan away from Cale and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the bedroom.

Tristan had other ideas yanking away from Joey and stumbling over to Seto who caught him. Just as Seto was getting him to stand, Tristan reached his hand forward groping Seto's groin making him jerk and toss him back.

"What the fuck are you doing Taylor?!" Seto shouted.

"So Joey's already gotten to you? Fuck…just when I thought I'd get to fuck you first. We all know you need a good bending over. Maybe sometime me, you and Jojo here," he pulled Joey under his arm, yanking him close. "could have a little threesome."

"Tristan you're being disgusting," Joey hissed.

"Get him out of here, Joey!" Duke screamed.

"This is my fucking house as much it is yours!" Tristan countered, angrily.

"-Let's go to your room Tristan."

Everyone had forgot the presence of guy Tristan had brought home. He walked over to Tristan, looking a lot more sobered up after the unfortunate scenario, and helped him to the right bedroom. Joey could imply he had obviously been there before as one of Tristan's one night stands.

Joey looked at Duke feeling sympathetic for everything that had just taken place. He looked as if he wanted to cry; his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Cale, I want to apologize for what has happened. I want to ask you if you can take Duke to your place, if that's not to much to ask. Maybe he could explain some things-"

"He doesn't have to explain anything," Cale said taking Duke's hand. "Let's go," he whispered to Duke who nodded his head looking somberly as Cale guided him to the door. Duke grabbed his coat and walked out, Cale in tow.

"Your friend, Joey, needs help," Seto referenced Tristan, as he cleaned up his dishes.

Joey knew that Tristan had fucked up.

Real Bad.

His behavior was inexcusably uncalled for and he really made Duke feel low; lower than low. Duke looked down right pitiful thanks to Tristan's drunkenness and it obvious Duke was due for an apology.

But Joey pitied Tristan. The brunet was jealous. Since he was incapable of love, who was to say that anyone else was able to have what he couldn't? It was selfish thinking on Tristan's part, but it seemed to be truth to Joey's eyes who hated that it had to be fact. He needed to have a serious talk with other before it was destroyed the friendship between the three.

What would he say though? Tristan was hardheaded and it was hard to explain anything to him and for it to penetrate through that thick skull. Getting him to apologize to Duke would be an impossible mission and Tristan would probably give him that sobbed story that it had something to do with his childhood; his abusive past. But did it? Through everything him and Tristan had been through, along with their friends, Tristan should know what love was. Scratch that, the bastard knew what it was, he was just being cruel for what seemed like no apparent reason!

"-Joey."

Joey jumped looking at Seto, who was standing next to him holding the bottle of wine he had brought.

"You've been in another world for a bit." Seto gestured to the balcony. "Let's sit?"

"Sure…"


	7. Intimacy

A/N: This is the halfway mark and damn!

I'm getting hella nostalgic over here!

* * *

The sky was clear that night. The weather was warm for the both of them to enjoy the outside air while sitting. Joey took in a big breath before releasing it. "Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "Guess you're thinking I have a lot of problems, between my sister, Tristan-"

"Even the best of us have problems, Wheeler." He handed Joey a glass of wine who accepted it and took a sip. "Your sister is a girl and Tristan is a nut case. Nobody can help him."

"I can Kaiba. I have to."

"You try a lot to please your friends and family, don't you Wheeler? Sometimes you have to think about yourself and what you want."

"Yeah…maybe I'd have a multi-billion dollar corporation."

Seto snorted. "Maybe…"

"And you don't get lonely?"

"Enjoying the company of men almost every night?" Seto took a sip of his glass of wine. "Definitely not lonely." He looked at Joey's dismal appearance and decided to change the subject. "So…how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Joey turned his attention to Seto.

"Live together? It's obvious you three have people come over. Isn't it awkward hearing your best friends in the next room trying to knock down the walls?"

"You get used to it." Joey responded shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes you get off to it."

"That's disgusting."

"What? When you're not as hot as you Kaiba, we all have to get off somehow."

"Joey...you're not ugly."

"Thanks for that, but I never said that I was ugly. I attract guys, just no one I'm half way interested in."

"How come?"

"There are a lot of dicks out there Kaiba. I haven't found one that can make a halfway decent conversation."

"We're making one," Seto said, looking at him and Joey laughed.

"We're always making one. Unfortunately you're not up for grabs." Joey sighed. "I think you should be leaving. Weren't you suppose to be busy or something?"

"Something like that." Seto stood up and walked past Joey and into the house. Joey followed, deciding that the party was over and it was about time to really clean up. Just for that little bit of time, it would help him forget about dealing with Tristan in the morning.

Just as Joey was about to go into the kitchen to put the food away, the collar of his shirt was yanked and he fell back against a hard body.

Seto's hard body.

Then he felt the soft lips of the taller male above him, against his own lips. He pulled back his head immediately staring wide-eyed at Seto wondering what the hell just happened.

"What are you doing?" He asked after he released a breath.

"You want me to stop?"

Joey thought about it for a minute and remember that it had been entirely too long since he had last had sex and with the smell of Seto's cologne intoxicating him, the pressure of their bodies pressed against one another; he wanted him bad. He wanted more. He wanted Seto in the worse way. And who better than Seto? The CEO that was known about the community for knocking beds through walls?

"No…"

Seto leaned down and pressed his lips against Joey's with more force than before; Joey's arms wrapping around Seto's neck. He pushed Seto against the wall, his lips descending to his neck, his hands traveling over the well-pressed shirt, beginning to undo the buttons swiftly. Joey was about to peel the shirt from his shoulders when Seto placed his hands on top of Joey's to pause his movements.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Don't you think we should go to your room? What if Tristan comes out?"

"Give him a show?"

"Your room. Now," Seto demanded.

Joey quickly guided Seto to his room and shoved him inside. He slammed the door shut, locking it and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck pulling into another kiss. His tongue caressed the outside of Seto's lips begging for entrance, which was soon granted. Tongues twisted and tangled around each other sparking an intensity between the two that was almost electric.

Seto reached down pulling Joey's shirt over his head. The blond was getting ahead of himself, showing Seto up. He leaned down and dropped kisses to Joey's neck hearing the moan vibrate in the other's throat as he teased him.

Joey felt the butterflies filling his stomach. He had been kissed on the neck before, but this felt amazing. He began to quiver as Seto's tongue circled an aroused nipple, running his fingers through the sable locks beneath his fingertips. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling in pleasure.

Seto began to undo Joey's pants when he was stopped by Joey."My turn." Joey grinned yanking up on Seto's hair who took the hint and stood. He undid Seto's pants dropping them to floor as he fell to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Seto who was looking down at him looking smug than ever. The slender fingers ran through his blond hair pushing his head forward, coercing him in what he wanted him to do. Joey pressed a kiss against the waistband of the black boxer briefs before sliding them down the slim hips. Seto certainly did have something to brag about. His arrogance could be validated in the extensive length in his hands and Joey slid his mouth around the tip. He heard Seto give a low moan when he pushed forward, and Seto threw his head back when he almost had the entire length in his mouth. Joey had some talent himself. The way the lips move back and forth around Seto's cock and Joey could feel the arousal deep in the back of his throat.

"Joey...I'm going to come...if you keep that up." Seto panted.

Joey stood up pressing a small kiss to Seto's lips and then he was tossed back onto the bed by Seto. His pants were yanked down and kisses and nips assaulted his hips as his boxers were dropped around his ankles.

"Lube and condoms…top…drawer," Joey told him.

Seto grabbed the lube, applying it to two fingers. One he used to begin to tease to Joey's puckered entrance. Joey hissed in return.

"I didn't take you for a bottom, Joey." Seto grinned.

"I'm versatile." Joey laughed. "What's with you and my first name?"

"I tend to be a lot more personal in bed. Is that okay?" He pushed the first finger past the barrier watching as Joey's eyes closed and he released a gasp. "Joey, I don't think you realize how hot you are right now."

Joey opened his eyes. Did Seto just say that?

"Kaiba, that wine getting to your head?"

"No…you are." Just as he slid another finger deep into Joey he leaned down kissing Joey fully on the lips. Joey whimpered into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the other's strong neck and pulling him closer.

Why this felt more than sex to Joey was scary. On one hand he wanted nothing to do with Seto after this, but the other half wanted everything to go further. The last line that slipped from Seto's lips made him putty in the business man's hand. Was this how Seto conned those poor souls down at the club? Was this the charm that everyone fell so in love with? Did he really win his title with that talk?

The more Joey rambled in his mind, the more he found himself getting upset. This was nothing special. Seto knew his weakness and was giving him what he wanted. To hear everything he wanted to hear; what he gave everyone else.

"Ready to feel me deep, Joey?" Seto asked pulling from the kiss and staring Joey's eyes. He wrapped Joey's legs around his waist pressing forward. "Let's give Tristan that show. You heard what he said earlier. Tell him I'm yours."

Joey was blinded as Seto penetrated the ring almost hitting his prostrate.

"Fuck!" Joey cursed loudly. He had forgot the pain that went along with this process. Biting his lip, he tried his best to focus on the pleasure that would come after.

"Joey," Seto whispered his name in his ear. "You feel amazing." Joey almost came from the gentle bite to the place behind his ear.

"Move," He hissed to the other. Seto positioned his body better to began his rhythm. He was forceful, yet just the right amount of gentle as he thrusted within Joey's body. Joey didn't know how long they were going at it, but after the quick pumps of his cock made by Seto he came hard; his walls clenching around Seto. The other came with a throated moan, spilling his essence into the condom between them.

After their initial time, it wasn't enough for neither one. By the end of the night, who knew how many times they went at it, Joey just knew that he was exhausted. Seto collapsed onto his chest and he knew that the other was just as worked out with all the hard breathing he was doing. Joey ran his fingers lazily through the other's sweaty locks as he tried get his heart to stop racing a mile a minute.

"What does this mean now?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean? As far as me and you having sex? I thought we'd leave it at that?"

"Friends with benefits?"

Seto looked up."You mean...you want more?"

"Shit...you're kicking me to the curb?" Joey laughed. "That was some of the best sex...I've had in ages." It sounded just as pathetic leaving Joey's lips than it did in his head.

"Mmm..." Seto mumbled laying his head back down on Joey's chest and closing his eyes. "Yes. Though I can't promise you that Joey, I have to agree. Most of the guys I have sex with tend to be boring."

"Then why do you have sex with so many people if you know that you're not going to have any fun?"

"It's them. I love the idea of sex; makes me feel great. Its just now, I don't think I can stop."

"Why not have it with one partner?"

"Joey...I know you," He said lifting his head. "I've seen you before in Euphoria and you're not exactly a committed person either."

"I had an epiphany since seeing my sister and Mokuba's relationship to tell you the truth. The last time I had sex with a stranger was about a couple of weeks before those two got together. I just realized that coming home with someone and having sex with them, they're gone in the morning. Then what do I have? A cold empty bed with not a single soul I can call back and say, "wanna just cuddle until we fall asleep?" Nobody wants that. Love is like looking for the impossible; especially, in this fucked generation."

"Joey, I don't think that's it. You're looking to find love in a club?"

"No...I think in some way I'm hoping that it would find me. Yeah, I know stupid."

"What about you and Tristan? The way you two were sucking face outside the hospital that night, seemed like you two have a interesting relationship."

He was drunk. We established boundaries way before you saw that. I didn't even respond that night to him. I couldn't." Joey laughed. "He wants to fuck me though."

"Would you?" Seto laughed.

"He's my best friend. Do I think he's attractive yes, but that's beside the point. He's still off limits. Besides, Duke likes him. Well did like him."

"Mmm..." Seto mumbled.

"Me going on about nothing...I guess you better be going?"

"Too...tired." Seto yawned rolling over.

Soon Joey heard soft snores coming from beside him.

Was Joey hurt knowing that it probably wasn't probable that him and Seto would ever get together again like this? A little, but Joey knew what to expect before he even got mixed up with Seto between the sheets. The man that lay next to him was a "fuck em, leave em" type and a relationship with Joey would only complicate his routine.

Joey would worry about this in the morning along with all the other bull shit he had to deal with.

* * *

Joey woke up early the next morning (not purposely) and turned to still find Seto asleep in his bed. The other actual looked good thoroughly fucked and relaxed, which was a rare sight.

Joey climbed out of bed and grabbed his boxers and then walked into the kitchen to began a quick breakfast. Sitting on a stool with a glass of water in front of him was a mussed looking Tristan who looked like he had seen better days. Having heard the his steps, Tristan turned to him.

"Jo…what the fuck happened last night?" Tristan asked.

"You fucked up Duke's night. Bad," Joey said going into the fridge. He pulled out everything onto the counter to find Tristan with his head in his hands.

"I don't remember anything after I left the club. I don't even know who the fuck I came home with. Everything is black. I j-just keep trying to see if there is anything and nothing comes up."

Joey could see Tristan looked upset. He walked over to the stool next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tristan, I'm going to be truthful. Either you need to stop fucking with Marik or stop partying completely because you're going overboard. You can't just stop at one drink, you need five. Two hits of a joint isn't good enough for you, you need the whole thing to yourself."

Tristan lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "I don't have a problem Joey."

"Well you need to figure out what you do have because last night you probably lost all Duke's trust. You were falling all over the place, you felt up Seto, you said you wanted to fuck him-"

"-I do," Tristan interrupted, truthfully.

"Well…" Joey swallowed. "You're never going to get a chance behaving the way you do. Look, we all know how you feel about relationships, but that is no reason to ruin Duke's."

"Seriously? You think I want to ruin Duke's relationship because of some old geezer?"

"Yes I do. I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?! I could give two shits whoever Duke _thinks_ he's in love with. I just don't appreciate him trying to get me involved."

"He was trying to introduce the man to his friends-"

"-And then you had Kaiba over here?!" Tristan snapped. "You and him partnering on me too?!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Joey shouted, standing up. "You seriously need to sit and think about what you say before you say it. You're tearing the group apart."

Tristan grabbed his head in frustration as Joey walked into the kitchen and washed his hands.

"Joey…I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's just…" He looked up at Joey, seriously. Joey turned the water off and leaned against the sink. "Once I lose you and Duke, I have nobody else. I've grown up all my life around you guys, and once you're gone, I wont have anyone. I was brought up in a house where drinking was priority over caring for each other. I know it's fucked up to think like that, but I have no other way to think."

"Tristan, for years you have not only had me and Duke, but Mai, Téa, Yami, Yugi; you're just making up excuses as far as the value thinking. If anything, I thought I would have at least showed I loved you more than any of our friends have."

"Yeah…it's me being selfish." Tristan looked down at the bar top once more before looking at Joey. "I guess I need to tell Duke everything, huh? Get him to trust me again?"

"And stop getting high as much?"

"I swear whoever I came home with drugged me." Tristan face lit up with a hoping grin. "Was it Ryou?"

"You wish." Joey began to crack some eggs into a bowl. "Between you and Serenity, you two are going to drive me up a wall."

"You haven't talk to her?"

"She hasn't talked to me…" Joey said sadly.

"Babe, you're putting a shit load of eggs into that bowl. Making me breakfast?"

"No."

Tristan smirked. "You mentioned Seto by first name and we all know what that means. Seto rubbed off on you, huh?"

Joey ignored him.

"So…was it the part where he said you owned him or the little bite underneath the ear that did it for you? You know…he'll call you Joey soon enough and than you'll be just be another first name one night quickie like Ryou, Yami and Yugi."

Joey whisking the eggs at the mention of Yugi's name and he looked at Tristan trying to find some glint of doubt in truth.

"I figured if I wanted to stop being a prick, I shouldn't hide the fact from my best friend that his one night stand last night fucked, his other _good_ friend."

"So?" Joey shrugged, going back to his cooking. "Me and Se-Kaiba," he corrected. "Aren't together so what would it matter?"

"You're right," Tristan said, hopping off the stool and walking to his bedroom.

Seto walked out of Joey's bedroom fully dressed and into the kitchen. "Hey, Joey. I'm heading home."

"Bye."

Seto raised his eyebrow at the weird greeting considering what they had did the night before. Usually it was Seto's intimidating voice early in the morning that would say it in the same non-enthusiastic way once his men left in the morning.

He thought Joey would at least turn to him or lead him to the door, but he ended up leading himself out, grabbing his coat and locking the door behind himself.

* * *

When Joey walked into work he was greeted with the sight of Justin and his sister flirting at the cash register. He rolled his eyes childishly, passing into the back without greeting his mother or father and shoving his shit into his locker.

"Excuse me Mister," Mrs. Wheeler said leaning in the doorway of the locker room staring at her son. "Where's my hello, sweetheart? You can't still be mad at me for what I said about Serenity?"

"Ma, I could care less about that right no," he said slamming the locker shut. He walked to the doorway where his mother stood trying to get past her, but she blocked him. "Ma, would you move?"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you, Jojo. Baby, what happened to you?"

"Do I have to tell you?" He groaned.

"Yes, you do if you want to get out of here!"

"I've just been really stressed with school," he lied. Some things he just refused to even tell his mother.

"Poor baby." She pouted pulling her son into a strong hug. "I'm sorry to hear about that. You need some time off?"

"No. I'll be fine."

He walked out to the front snatching orders up to began to cooking.

"Joey?"

Not his sister…

He turned to Serenity who was looking up at him with those big eyes that he cared so much for. He knew that her apology was coming as well.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It was just a difficult time." She wrapped her arms around Joey's waist. "I'll need you always Joey."

Joey couldn't stay mad. He ran his fingers through the red head beneath him, kissing the top as a parent would do their child.

"I love you Seren. Don't ever do that again or I'll have to choke the shit out of you."

Serenity laughed punching Joey playfully in the arm. "We'll talk later," she said. "I don't want ma bitching a fit right now at us."

"Ditto."

It had been a fairly busy evening leaving Joey and Serenity with a ton of money to count and more than enough dishes to wash. Yet, it was just enough for Joey to get his mind off what Tristan had said this morning.

Was Joey mad at the fact that Seto had actually slept with Yugi? First, what he should be asking himself was whether or not Seto actually slept with Yugi. Should he believe a word Tristan said?

Of course he did.

Tristan seemed to never be wrong about these things. Not to mention Tristan was always around so many people, he was bound to hear, or even in some cases, see truth in what rumors he collected. He now wanted to know the details of what happened that night. Was it just Yugi and Seto or did Seto enjoy the company of both Yugi and Yami? The twins (not related by birth) were hot enough outside of bed and with Seto's reputation preceding him, he already knew the CEO had the opportunity before anyone else to have both of them in bed at once.

He now realized he didn't need to know details; he could just see what happened between the three of them. Yugi had slept with the all mighty Seto Kaiba and hadn't warned Joey not to. The one thing Joey thought he had more than Yugi and it turned out Yugi already had him.

Why hadn't he known? Who hadn't Seto slept with? Who hadn't he fucked and been smug about it? Even when Seto told him that he had sex with Ryou; Joey recalled he never even asked for information before Seto dropped the egg on him. Joey's self esteem was starting to effect him more than a girl's would. Could his attractiveness seriously surpass Ryou and Yugi's coy looks and play in innocence? He allowed himself to get sucked into Seto's vacuum of bull shit and sex talk and let the other male dominant and play with his mind.

That's why Seto was great in bed.

He lied.

Joey decided that his school work needed more attending to before his social life, so he ended up taking a vacation from clubs and parties and studied. He hadn't talked to Seto since that night of the fight between Duke and Tristan, which was now over thanks to Tristan finally being the bigger man. He confessed to Duke that he was being a jerk, but with reasoning why, Duke accepted the wholesome apology.

Tristan could probably get away with murder if he flashed that smile and drenched it with some syrupy words.

But at the end of the week, Joey was tired of being studious and the act quickly faded. He needed to dress up and get out. So leaving the house to Duke and Cale, him and Tristan went down to Euphoria to have a good time.

Behind the bar tonight, was none other than Bakura. His hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and a black tank on that showed off his muscles well enough. Sitting in front of him was Ryou who was playing with a straw inside of a glass.

"You sure you want to go over there?" Joey asked Tristan who looked unsure. Of course everyone figured once Bakura came back, Tristan would get an earful or his ass whipped about screwing Ryou.

"If I want a drink I'll have to."

They walked over to the bar and took their seats next to Ryou who jumped and then smiled.

"Joey! Tristan!"

Bakura turned to them he slammed his hands down on the bar making them jump in their seats.

"Well…I've been waiting all night for you Tristan."

"Yo…" Tristan said feeling a little uneasy now. "Can I just have a shot without third degree?"

"Not until I tell you what the hell I want to tell you."

Joey and Tristan waited patiently.

"Ryou told me how you watched over him for me while I had business to attend to. I really appreciate that. I know I could count on you not to take advantage of him like these other pricks in here. I'm seriously liable to do some damage to someone if I ever found out they put their hands on what was mine."

Tristan swallowed. "No problem." His voice cracked a little. "Can I just have my shot?"

"On the house!" Bakura flashed a quick smile and went off to prepare some shots.

"Ryou, you didn't tell him that me and you had sex did you?" Tristan asked across Joey as low as he could. Ryou shook his head.

"Do I look stupid?!"

"-Bottoms up!" Bakura said coming back to them and dropping down four shots. All three, including himself, threw back the shots before they ordered more.

Joey didn't know where the time went, but when midnight hit, he was seeing double. He did so happen to miss Seto walking over to him and waving a hand in front of his face, making him snap out of his current mind loss.

"Joey?"

Joey looked up at him and shook his head before looking back at the dance floor where other's were continuously grinding against one another.

"Want to dance?" Seto asked.

"No. Don't you have someone to do?"

Seto frowned.

"Why are you being an asshole, Jo-"

"-I liked it better when you called me by last name. I feel like every time you call me by my first name, you've just crossed me off your list of fuck buddies."

"Jo-Wheeler…you knew what that night entailed. It was a no strings attached deal."

"Except you gave my best friend the same ride."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Joey looked up at him and tried to focus his eyes. "You fucked Yugi."

Seto took the handed drink from Bakura and looked down at Joey.

"And if I did? What business is it of yours who I fuck? Whether it's your friend or associate? "

"Let me know so I wouldn't make the same mistake."

Seto snorted. "You should ask Yugi whether or not it was mistake that night." He took a sip of his drink. "And ask his boyfriend because I had him too. Wheeler, you should have been appreciative that I ever even looked your way. Unlike everyone else I've had, I actual consider you a person rather than a piece of meat. You think I'd invite just anyone into my home? Do you think I would go to your friends' parties in hope to celebrate Halloween with them? If I wanted to scare myself I would have fucked Tristan. You think I'd do someone a favor that I wasn't the least bit attracted-"

"-Would you stop it?!" Joey stood up form the stool, swaying a bit; Seto's arm catching him. Joey snatched away. "You're a liar!"

"I'm far from a liar, Wheeler. You just don't like to hear the truth."

"The truth you tell someone every night?"

"You're drunk, Wheeler and I'm not going to talk to you like this." He continued to sip his drink, turning to make conversation with Bakura.

Joey spotted Tristan dancing in the middle of the crowd with a short male. He walked until he was standing next to him and then pulled Tristan away from his dancing and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down for a rough, drunken kiss.

What the hell was he doing? He had reprimanded the other for pulling this same exact stunt the other night and yet now he was doing the same exact thing. The same reaction was reciprocated; Tristan was unresponsive. He pushed him back holding him at shoulder's length staring into his eyes.

"Jo…do you need to go home?"

Tristan could see in the other's eyes that he looked like he was about to be sick any minute. His silence was saying a lot and the lack of focus in the honey eyes was scaring him.

"Joey?" Tristan called his name again and Joey shook his head making his way to the door of the club. It took only a few seconds before he was emptying his dinner into the gutter outside the club.

He had a massive headache beginning and he was starting to get those cold shivers all over his body. He had hoped it wasn't alcohol poisoning and figured the best thing to do right now was to settle himself on the curb and wait for Tristan to follow.

Why had Joey lost control like that? He even kissed Tristan? Was he trying to make Seto jealous? If he was, what the reasoning? It was already told to him on more than one occasion that feelings should have been involved in the same sentence as Seto Kaiba, but did he have feelings for him?

A hand rubbed his back comfortingly as tried to get the remnants of vomit out of his mouth.

"Did you call a cab Tris?"

"No he didn't. He left me to make sure you made it home okay."

Joey frowned hearing Seto's voice. "Fuck that. I'll wait for Tris."

"You could be in bed trying to rest the head that I know has a killer headache. Besides, you have work early tomorrow morning."

"So do you."

"Yeah, but my mother and father won't be blowing up my telephone wondering where the hell I am. Let's go."

"Why?" Joey began to splash his feet into a puddle beneath him. "Just leave me alone here."

"I'm not leaving you outside this nightclub by yourself. So someone can come and kill you? I'd feel like shit if they some how found your body and I knew I was the last person that could have taken you home."

"When you said that you were mine, Kaiba, I knew for sure that it was just you saying what you say to everyone. There was no way I was getting one of the most attractive men I ever knew to say something like that to me. And I know you had told me afterwards it wouldn't work, but I thought, maybe, just maybe…you were mine. That at least no one I knew close to me, had you. The strangers don't matter, but Yugi…me and him have shared things I wouldn't with anyone else."

Seto cleared his throat. "You should be mad at him also."

"Hurt. Hurt is more like it. For some strange reason or another, I'm jealous."

Seto's lips were sealed as he listened. He knew that having sex with Joey would put him in this position, but he never thought it would be this serious. Reaching down, he helped a stubborn Joey up and guided him to his car.

* * *

Joey groaned as the morning sun blinded him even through lids the next morning. He grabbed for his sheets to pull over his head, but ended up grabbing a fleshy leg which made him jump and turn to the person in shock. He gasped seeing Seto next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought you home last night. You were out of it."

"Did we-?"

"I'm a dick, but I wouldn't take advantage of you while you were drunk, Wheeler. Not my forte."

Joey ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed.

"Here." Seto handed him a glass of water and an aspirin. "I had Devlin show where they were this morning. I'd figure you need them-"

"You didn't have to stay," Joey said taking the water and aspirin.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit. That stuff can kill you."

"Mmm…" Joey mumbled, swallowing the pill. "Well, thanks for last night. I appreciate it and everything, but I want some sleep before work in a few-"

"I called your mother and explained to her that me and you went to dinner last night and you must have eaten something bad. I'm going into work, I'll call you later?"

"This isn't the first time I've been wasted Kaiba. I don't need a babysitter or a nanny to call to make sure I'm okay. See you later." He turned over pulling the sheets close to his body and closed his eyes to try and cease his headache. He felt the bed shift and knew that Kaiba was gone when he heard the door close softly behind him.

Why Kaiba was being so caretaking was to say the least, a bit…unnatural, but it wouldn't fool Joey and make him change his mind. There was no use in chasing after a useless dream and Kaiba was exactly that.

And why was it Kaiba bringing him home and not Tristan? Tristan probably pulled that shit purposely so something would happened between him and Seto. Why was the bastard so hell bent on this?

* * *

"Joseph, what's wrong with you? It seems every time you set foot into work you're even more depressed."

"I'm just…tired."

Joey's father leaned on the bar staring at his son. "You may can feed your mother bull shit Joey, but I know that its something else other than school or some shit excuse you gave her."

"Pa…I don't think I can really talk to you about this problem."

"Try me."

Joey had never really talked to his father like this and it was getting more awkward by the moment.

"I'm having guy trouble."

Joseph laughed. "I'd thought I'd only have this trouble out of Serenity."

"Pa, come on! I'm trying to confide in you and you're acting silly."

"Okay…" Joseph said with a straight face after clearing his throat. "What's wrong again?

Joey looked at his father who looked as if he really wanted to know. So he told his father everything. He told him what happened between him and Serenity to the incident that happened two nights before at the club. It was nice to finally get it off his shoulders since he wasn't able to tell Yugi; that'd just be awkward.

"So…now what?" His father asked.

"What do you mean? I don't know what to do next."

"Well it's obvious you like Kaiba, but he's doesn't want a relationship. You do owe him a decent thank you and an apology for calling him a liar. He never hid anything from you."

"What if Ma said some things that were personal, while you were having sex, and you kind of believed them, but then the next morning you find out she says that shit to-"

"Joey, son, I hate to tell you this, but you knew what kind of man he was before you slept with him."

Joey sighed. His father was right.

"I hate feeling stupid."

"After work, I think you should pay him a visit and get things straightened out."

Joey would do just that. It was no point in being upset that Seto slept with Yugi. That was something that happened a while ago and something Joey should have known. Who hadn't the other screwed? He probably was doing repeats considering there was no one else to dig in.

So after work, he drove to Kaiba Corp and made his way into the building stopping at the receptionist desk.

"How can I help you?" The young dark haired woman asked at the desk.

"I wanted to speak with Seto Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment to see him today?"

"No, I don't. Could you call him and tell him that I'm here though. My name is Joey Wheeler. I'm a friend and it's kind of important."

"Friend?" She laughed and then straightened up quickly. "I'm sorry." She dialed a quick number and began talking. She hung up after a brief second and turned to Joey. "Top floor, last door straight ahead on your left." She smiled and Joey made his way in that direction with a small thank you.

The door was a huge solid oak double door with huge gold letters of 'SK' on them. He knocked lightly on the door before one swung open and he was allowed entrance. The door had been opened by a long legged female with dark hair and a short black skirt and white button up.

"Will you call Kei downstairs and let her know what's going on and to set up an appointment for tomorrow at 11?"

Joey tuned out the conversation Seto was having and looked around the office. It was huge, including Seto's desk, which took up a good portion of the wall, a leather couch with a loveseat and blue velvet crush Victorian style chair. In the middle of the set was a abstract coffee table which was sitting on an oriental rug. Around the walls were abstract paintings, some by famous artists that Joey instantly recognized.

"All right," Seto said stepping around to the side of his desk. "See you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and looked at the woman who was standing by the door in silence. "Aimi, could you give me and Mr. Wheeler a moment in private?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." She bowed respectfully and then took her leave.

"She's hot." Joey grinned at him while playing with the leaf of a plant.

"Too bad I'm gay," Seto said leaning against the edge of the desk. "What did you want to see me for?"

Joey knew this was it. He walked over to Seto and stood in front of him, ready to offer his apologies.

"For one, I want to apologize for what happened the night we had sex. You were right. I knew fully of the consequences of what would happen if I slept with you. I'm just being stupid and selfish. Secondly, I want to say thank you for the other night. Since Tristan was probably too drunk to take care of me, I'm glad you were there."

Seto looked unimpressed. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"You could have called me and told me that than waste the gas I know it took for you to come up here."

"I know, but I thought that'd it be better to tell you in person. As according to my dad."

Seto's jaw dropped. "Your father knows we had sex?!"

"Well I had to get it off my mind one way or another! I was going crazy. Everybody tells me all their bad news and I don't have anyone to tell mine to. I don't want to weigh everyone down with my bullshit if they're already weighed down. Kinda…inconsiderate…" Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that was it. I'll be heading home."

"I'll see you around," Seto said going behind his desk and watched as Joey left the room quietly.

Joey had decided that since Yugi would be heading back out to Egypt soon, it would be better if the two of them would spend some more time with each other before he left. They now we at dinner of a local restaurant, in a secluded corner in a round booth. Since it was a weeknight, it wasn't so busy and they were able to enjoy good and timely service.

"So…Joey, you and Kaiba."

Why? Why did Yugi have to bring this up?

"It's safe to say that you two are crushing on each other?" Yugi asked.

"No…he's Kaiba for fucks sake. What would he want with me?"

"I don't know. You're cute, faceable, nice ass; pick one." Yugi laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"No…just acquaintances." Joey began to play with his food. "Can I ask you a question, Yug?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been with Kaiba? I mean, had sex with him?"

"Once, but it wasn't anything serious. We were all drunk the night before I left for school and it just happened."

"Mmm." Joey mumbled dropping his fork.

Yugi frowned. "Joey, does that upset you?"

Joey looked up. "No!" He snorted. "You're allowed to have sex with whom you please. Doesn't bother me any. I do wish you would have told me."

"Sorry, I didn't remember much of that night. I just remember waking up in between the two of them. I think I was more frightened than comfortable with the situation. Trust me Joey, we never anticipated it to go that far."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. What about you and Yami? How is everything?"

"Good. I'm going to try and be back soon for another break. I love him Joey."

"That's how it should be." Joey smiled. "It's good to hold to someone. Love is very rare to find."

"You'll find someone Joey. Don't think it's impossible."

"You're right." He laughed uneasily. "I'm probably just rushing it."

But Joey was tired of being alone. At first, hopping from one guy to the guy seemed like fun and games, but now it was serious.

He dropped Yugi off leaving him with a good luck, giant hug and quick kiss before seeing that he went into the apartment he shared with Yami. Joey then drove home and made his way up the stairs to his door.

Standing outside his door, was someone he hadn't anticipated to see.

"Mako…w-what are you doing here?" He stuttered, his heart now pounding.

"I was hoping to catch you here before anyone else." Mako smiled. "I know that I was the last person you ever wanted to see babe, but I wanted to see you while I was in town."

Joey ignored him putting the key into his door.

"Joey," Mako swallowed thickly. "Please…can we go somewhere and talk."

"You had your time to talk and you left without doing it."

"I know it was a bitter break up, but I hadn't anticipated to leave like that."

Joey swung around, eyes glaring. "You think cheating on me with some woman, getting her pregnant, and then leaving without a fucking decent goodbye or even a fucking note is okay?! I forgave you the first time you cheated Mako…I can't do it this time."

"I'm not asking for you back, Joey. I'm asking if you would just talk to me."

"About what?!"

"About what happened and why I did it. To tell me how you've been since then. I was hoping you'd be okay."

"I've been great." Joey finally got in the house and was about to shut the door when it was blocked from being closed by Mako. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go to Euphoria, have a couple of drinks, and talk about everything."

"I have to study."

"Of all people to lie to Joey, you should know better."

"Would you leave, Mako, please?" Joey begged. It was clear on his face that he wanted nothing to do with the other.

"Here's my number." He slid the number into Joey's coat pocket. "I hope you call me soon."

Mako turned and left.

Joey wanted to take the number out and burn it. How dare the other man even touch him? Unfortunately he had to admit the other man looked so good. As soon as Joey came up the stairs, Mako's body looked like he was bench pressing people. Well maybe that was a bit much, but he looked good. If Joey hadn't been pissed off at him, he would have taken the other into his apartment and has his way.

But Mako was deep water with Joey. There was no way he thought that he could come back to him and everything would be okay.

 _Joey stepped out of the car and looked up at the loft complex. It overlooked the pier which was a gorgeous sight by itself, but to be living by it was even more gorgeous. He looked to Mako who had just gotten out of the car and taken off his sunglasses squinting to the top floor of the building._

" _Ready babe?" Mako asked and Joey smiled widely, racing up to the door, Mako hot on his trail. As soon as they got to the top floor, Joey pushed Mako against the door pressing his lips against the others hotly, running his fingers through the long dark locks. Joey could feel the strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. "Mmm…" Mako moaned pulling from the kiss. "You keep this up, we won't make it inside."_

 _Joey reached into Mako's short pockets and pulled out the key and slid it into the lock._

" _Should I save my energy for tonight's activities?" Joey raised an eyebrow._

" _How about before and after the moving van? I'm feeling a little excited after that kiss."_

 _Joey looked into the dark blue eyes and smile. Smiled because he loved the man that stood before more than anything he could possibly imagine._

" _I'm so glad we decided this together," Joey said sincerely._

" _Me too, babe." Mako leaned down and kissed him softly running his fingers through the unruly blond hair. "I love you Joey."_

 _Joey smiled once more before sliding the door open to their new loft._

 _To their new life._

And in a matter of months it was over. Something that had last a year, was over in a matter of minutes when Joey received a phone call from some woman saying Mako was leaving him because he now had a family to take care of. At first Joey thought it was a joke, but after Mako didn't come home for a couple of days, Joey knew it was over. Tristan came over and tried to comfort him, let him know that everything was okay, but there was no convincing him.

Joey was heart broken.

Why was it him? Why did he have to be the one that someone loved so much and then betray him? Did he do something wrong somewhere down the line?

Joey's eyes watered with tears. He had promised himself he'd never cry over the guy again, but seeing the man stand before him brought memories back.

Keys jingled into the door and Joey quickly wiped his eyes and started to take off his coat.

"Hey." Tristan greeted, locking the door.

"Hey," Joey said and tossed his jacket on the back of the couch.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing…just got…in." Joey voice cracked and he hoped Tristan wouldn't catch it.

"Jo? What happened?"

He did.

Tristan walked over touching Joey's shoulder. "Joey, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Mako…" Joey looked up at him. "Mako stopped by, Tristan. What am I going to do? Every time I look at him I just think of everything that…that…" Joey could feel his heart speeding up. That tingling was in his throat and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Tristan…"

Tristan rushed over wrapping his arms around Joey and holding him tight.

"It's okay, Jo," He whispered into the other's ear. He felt Joey's arms come up and grab his shoulders pulling him closer and staining Tristan's shirt with heavy tears.


	8. Discontent

A/N: Did I mention I just loooove drama?

* * *

Sex and drugs.

That's all Joey needed.

Where Tristan had once been, it was now Joey's turn. He sat next to Marik taking the colored pill from the offering mouth of the opposite blond and waited for the ecstasy to take over his body. Cheers went around room where they sat and an attractive red head plopped into his lap starting to rub his hands all over Joey's cotton covered shirt.

It had been a month since the last time he had spoke with Seto and right now he liked it that way. The idea of a relationship was far from his mind. Why have one when you could have plenty.

His fingers ran through the tresses of red of the male in his lap now. Lips were currently given his rising arousal some much needed attention. A sweet mouth. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, taking in everything.

The bliss.

Now was _his_ time. Here he didn't have to listen to the problems of everyone else and have to solve them. Here, his own problems disappeared and if even for a moment, he was able to forget.

Unfortunately in the morning, everything came flooding back.

Mako.

Seto.

Love.

* * *

"-Mr. Wheeler?!"

Joey's head shot up from his desk and he rubbed his eyes staring at his professor whose eyes were peering over the rim of his eye glasses.

"I think note taking right about now would be very important."

Partying was effecting his school work. He could barely pay attention in class and when he went home, he ate, slept, and woke up in time to get ready and head out with Tristan. He hadn't talked to Duke much since Duke had decided just a week ago to move out with Cale and live with him. It had been disappointing waking up the next day after the big move out and realized that the terrific threesome had turned to a troubled twosome.

Joey was back to the beginning of eighteen years old. Smoking, drinking, dancing, fucking; the list could go on. Serenity heard through a friend of Joey's behavior and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. She went to Mai who tried to talk to him, but she was told to kiss his ass and she knew that there was no teaching him a lesson until something terrible happened.

"-Joey, no work again?" Serenity whispered harshly through the phone to him. "Ma-ma, is going to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sis. Call Justin. See you tomorrow." He hung up on her without another word.

"Yo!" Tristan burst into his room Saturday morning. "I'm picking up an extra shift down at the garage since Duke's no longer here. You okay man?"

"Hang…over…too much…alcohol."

"Hanging with Marik'll do that. Stop fucking around with that bastard." Tristan grinned. "That's my job."

Tristan ran over and pounced on the bed, popping Joey a few feet in the air. Joey turned over looking up at him, wincing.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm exhausted."

"You okay?" Tristan asked, his fingertip caressing Joey's face. "Besides the hangover?"

"Peachy…"

He looked up at Tristan who was giving him that look again that was outside the hospital that night. Then it happened again. Tristan pressed his lips against Joey's, his tongue immediately teasing the outside of his lips. Joey wanted to stop, but it felt nice to have Tristan caressing his cheek and teasing him. He parted his own lips and Tristan deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting Joey's.

Then Joey felt Tristan's fingers travel below the sheets and onto his groin.

"Tristan…wait…" Lips traveled at the corner of his lips making their way down to his collarbone, the hand on his clothed cock moving to the inside of his boxers. "Tristan…fuck…stop." Joey reached under and stopped the hand.

Tristan lifted his head.

"I'm going to come," Joey said.

"That was the point, Jo."

"We can't."

"I don't see what's the difference. Whether it was me or Seto, either way you're getting off."

"I gotta get dress and you need to get to work." Joey swung his feet over the side of the bed, making his way to his drawer.

"Can I join you in the shower then? I'm hard as rock now. I honestly must say Joey, your kiss makes me want come." Tristan adjusted his arousal in his work pants and Joey shook his head.

"I hate to admit we're going to end up fucking each other sooner or later. Especially with you so determined to have me."

Tristan gave a loud dramatic sigh as he stood and made his way out of the room.

"See you tonight at Euphoria!" He shouted back, before leaving the house.

* * *

Joey decided to give Duke a little visit at Cale's house. When Duke answered the door, Joey could immediately tell there was something wrong. His eyes were bloodshot, rimmed with red and swollen.

"What happened?" Joey asked and Duke shook his head.

"I didn't know you were coming over," he sniffled. "You didn't call."

"I'm sorry. I was just running some errands and I figured I stop by. Can I come in?"

Duke opened the door so he could step inside and Joey walked into the house to see a disaster. Just from the entry way he saw the table turned over and from the looks of it, shit was overturned in the kitchen.

"What the fuck, Duke?" He asked once the door was shut. "What the hell happened?"

"Last night…me and Cale had a little argument."

"You call this a little fucking argument?!"

"Joey, would you stop yelling, please? Everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine, Duke! Look…" Joey tried to calm down. "If this guy is putting his hands on you, you need to let me-"

"You're being dramatic. Nothing is going on like that. He's not abusing me, he's not forcing me to do anything, it was just an argument."

"Duke, come on. Let's talk and get some of this shit cleaned up."

So that's what they did. While they cleaned, Joey was told the story of what happened the night before. Cale wanted to go out to the bar and Duke wanted to stay home and Cale flipped. If Duke thought Joey believed that story, he was mistaken. There was no way that a disagreement about what they were going to do would lead to destroying everything.

But Joey didn't want to upset Duke anymore and left it at that.

It took a couple of hours to clean up everything and by the time that they were finished, Cale was entering the house after just getting off work.

"Hey hun," Cale greeted giving Duke a small kiss on the cheek when he entered the kitchen. Joey and Duke had been chatting over tea.

"Hey, love. How was work?" Duke asked.

"Good." Cale turned to Joey. "Joey, how are you?"

"Stupendous." Joey sarcastically raised his mug before swallowing the rest of his tea. "I figure I'll let you two enjoy the rest of your day. Duke, are you coming to the club tonight?"

"Uh…" Duke looked up at Cale before looking back at Joey. "Maybe…I'll have to see what Cale and I'll be doing."

"Sure…see you."

* * *

But Duke didn't show up and Joey was worried he was off doing something he didn't want to do. Joey didn't drink, neither did he pop a pill. He was too anxious to do any of that shit and right now just wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"Joseph, what's up?" Bakura asked walking over. "I'm not used to you ordering Ginger Ale. It's starting to piss me off."

"Bakura, I'm not in the mood for anything foul. Can you go pick on someone else, please?"

"Hey, I'm sorry." Bakura handed him another glass of soda. "I hope everything is okay."

"Yeah…right…"

Joey decided that sitting at the bar looking gloomy wasn't going to solve anything. He went upstairs to chill in the lounge a bit. It was a few people in the room, including Seto who was getting blown by the same red head twink that was on him a few nights ago. Seto looked up catching his eye, a grin beginning to take shape on his face.

"It's been a while Wheeler. I was beginning to miss you." He licked his lips releasing a slight moan, bucking forward into the mouth above him.

Joey walked over to him, grabbing his chin and looking into the glazed over eyes below him. "Let's go."

"What?" Seto laughed.

"Come on. I'm taking you home. You're going to need some rest." He smacked the red head in the back of the head. The male lifted his head up laughing.

"What the fuck are you doing blondie?" The redhead said. "He's mine for tonight. You had your turn."

"He's done because I said so." He managed to get Seto to stand and zipped up his pants.

"Wheeler, I'm fine. I didn't take as much as you think. I'm okay! Isn't this what you wanted me to do?!" He swayed. "Give a little? Party?"

"Seto, stop yelling at me. You're being ridiculous."

"Kinda how you embarrassed me, calling me a liar in front of everyone!"

Joey held onto the taller male who was struggling to stand on his own.

"Doesn't feel so good, huh? Does it Wheeler?"

'I'm trying to help you, you ass. This is your first time and if you don't let me help you, your going to end up hurting yourself!"

"You care? I was under the impression that you didn't give a shit about me considering you came to me, apologized and have yet to even pretend that I exist since!"

"Kaiba, that's not true. Give me your car keys."

"Fuck you."

Joey backed away narrowing his eyes. "Give me the keys, Kaiba."

Seto rolled his eyes pulling his keys from his jacket pocket.

"Come on. Let's go."

Joey had managed to get the stubborn CEO out of the club and into his car, buckled and ready to go. Joey got in on the driver's side and started it up, taking off down the road.

"You're putting yourself in a fucked up position Kaiba," Joy started to lecture. "As a business man you should know better than to take drugs with hundreds of people around you. It's the last thing you need for a reputation like yours. You'd never get any clients if they knew you were a club hopping drug addict."

"It was one pill, Wheeler! Calm down!"

"You're not allowed to do any."

"Who says?!"

"I do." He glanced at Seto. "You have too much to lose."

"And you don't?"

Joey was silent as he tried to remember where Seto's house was. He would have asked for directions from Seto himself, but he really hadn't felt like talking. He just wanted to get the other hydrated and to sit down to relax without any complications.

Once at the house, he helped Seto up the stairs and into the door.

"Joey…can we not walk up the stairs? Even with your help, I don't think I can make it. The family room please."

" 'Kay." Joey responded and helped Seto into the family room.

"It's a pull out bed. Could you...?"

Joey did as he was asked and pulled out the bed from the couch. He laid Seto down before leaving the room to find some sheets to lay over him. A linen closet was located on the first floor and he pulled the sheets down and went back to the living room.

"Shit! Where the hell are your clothes?!"

Seto was sitting naked on the couch, spread eagle. "Hot."

Joey walked over tossing the sheets onto his body. "I'm going to get you some water."

He left getting a glass of water and climbed onto the large sofa bed, lifting Seto into his arms and trying to sit him up. "Drink."

The brunet did as he was told taking small sips from the glass. When it looked like Seto didn't want anymore, he put the glass behind him and pulled the sheet over his body.

"Do you want me to leave?" Joey asked.

"No…" Seto whispered, laying comfortably on Joey's chest. "I don't like to be alone."

"You amaze me." Joey snickered.

"What?" Seto said looked up at Joey. "So maybe sometime I do get a little lonely. It's natural."

"Okay…I didn't say anything against it."

"I've been brought up with no knowledge of who my parents could possibly be and I've grown up with an abusive step-father who believed that working me to death and making sure I did everything to keep his empire from falling, was love. I can count the number the of times I was hugged on one hand, Joey. You don't understand how hard I tried for Mokuba to at least live a halfway decent life that wasn't surrounded by the chaos of work. I try to make sure he doesn't want for anything. If there is one person I don't want to be lonely, it's Mokuba."

Joey unconsciously ran his fingers through Seto's hair hoping it would calm him. He had never heard the other talk so personally and actually let his hard walls down.

"Trust me, you're brother knows everything that you do for him and as long as he has you, he'll never be lonely."

"He's so much better than me. Where I'm cruel and mean, he's sweet and innocent. He wasn't a trouble kid; still isn't. I see his smile and I'm reminded of when were with my step father. Despite our situation, nothing ever bothered Mokuba really. He was happy child; rarely ever angry. If I lost my brother Joey…I don't know what I'd do."

"I know."

"But then I have to question myself: Will I ever be good enough for someone else? That's why I sleep around. At least somewhere in my mind, I'm good enough for them; if even only for a couple of hours."

"You're running your own company-"

"But that's it Joey. That's all they can say! "A good business man". One day, I want to be known for being a good husband and father. A better one than my stepfather." His arms wrapped tighter around Joey.

That's when Joey heard a sniffle.

Joey didn't know what to say. Here, one of the strongest willed people Joey ever met was crying on him. He could tell Seto that everything was okay, but was it? Would it be?

Joey didn't know what Seto had taken to make him so open with his business, but go figure he now knew of the traumatic past of the other. He probably was the only one besides Mokuba who knew what happened and now it felt like a burden. Every time he looked at him, he would see an asshole, but someone who was pained. Not a prick out to get his way, but an adult trying to satisfy what he didn't have as a child.

* * *

The next morning, Joey was greeted by the sight of Mokuba standing over him, staring in his face. He jumped back, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing Mokuba?" Joey rubbed his eyes.

"Is my brother okay?"

"Yeah," He looked down at Seto who was still asleep. "He's good. He probably won't remember a damn thing when he gets up though." He looked at his watch. "Fuck! I'm late for work," he said jumping out of the bed.

"Joey, can you tell Serenity I said hello?" Mokuba asked following Joey to the door.

"Sure, kid."

As Joey stepped off the property, he realized he would be walking to the nearest bus station with what little cash he had on him to get to work.

He was two hours late when he walked in the door and heard a mouth full from his mother when he entered.

"There was a problem, Ma. Geez, will you let me get ready first?"

"Joseph, I don't know what you're doing at night," she argued as she followed him into the locker room. "But we are getting tired of your chronic lateness. Your sister and I need you here on time on Sunday mornings."

"I'm here aren't I?!" He really wasn't in the mood for his mother's bitching.

"You are, but two hours late Joseph! If you weren't out all night drinking and doing what ever hell else you do, you might be on time! This is your last warning!"

"Alright, Ma!"

Mrs. Wheeler exited the room, flushed with anger and spewing curses through the kitchens and into her office where he heard the door slam.

He walked to the counter where his sister was leaning on the counter looking bored out of her mind.

"You would have thought ninety million customers would have been in here that way Ma-ma was going crazy. Sometimes she can be such a bitch." He bumped shoulders with Serenity. "Mokuba said hey."

"He did?"

"Yeah. The kid misses you Serenity. It's been over a month since that thing happened. It's a new year. Talk to him."

"It's too late to apologize, Joey. I fucked up big." She kept her focus on the wall across from her. "I was with Justin the other day at the mall and I saw Mokuba with some girl on his arm." she sighed. "She was so pretty Joey."

"Not prettier than you I bet."

"Flattery is not going to make me feel any better, Joey."

"Fine. You're a ugly bitch compared to her."

"I know…so pathetic."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Seriously Serenity? You didn't talk to him forever and now you're jealous because he found somebody else? What was he suppose to do? Wait until you were done with Justin?"

"Me and Justin are just fucking, Joey." She turned around and leaned her back on the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's disgusting."

"Tell me about it. Especially since he's so bad at it. Half the time I have to get off by myself after he's done in order to come."

"C'mon, I don't want to hear that!"

The sound of the bell rang and Joey and Serenity looked up. Joey could have blew a gasket as Mako made his way over to the bar and sat down in front of them.

"Hey babe." He smirked at Joey, who rolled his eyes.

"There are a dozen other cafés in this city and you chose this one?"

"Your mother's food is delicious and I'm starving for something that taste at least near home cooked. Hey Serenity." Mako greeted and she flipped him off heading to the back. "Like sister like brother." He smiled at Joey.

"Yeah, so like she said, fuck you. And get the hell out while you're at it."

"You haven't talked to me in over a month to let me apologize to you, Joey. I loved you more than anything I have ever in my life-"

"You have a hell of a way to show it."

"I was a fool, yes I know this, but after the second time I knew that I wasn't good for you. You deserved someone so much better than me; someone that could give you honesty and true love."

"Thanks. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have you?" He asked suggestively, reaching out for Joey's hand who yanked away.

"I'm not on the menu and if you think by shining me on with that disgusting charm is going to change what ever happened, think again. I'm not that easy."

"I know you're not easy, babe. It took me forever to get in your pants the first time because you were playing hard to get."

Joey didn't know how long he could continue to stand here and deal with Mako's mouth. He was getting more upset by the minute, relaying through his mind why the hell he was still standing here encouraging the other. He didn't want to hear excuses, he didn't want to hear apologies; he wanted the other to leave.

"-Joey, Ma-ma wants you. I'll take his order," Serenity said coming out tying an apron around her waist.

Joey turned to leave when Mako shot up and grabbed his arm over the counter, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Get the hell off of me," Joey said in a threatening manner.

"I want to talk to you."

"I really don't feel like dealing with this and you're making a fool of yourself right now. Now, Mako…let go of me."

"-Something going on here?"

Mako released Joey hearing the interrupting deep voice of Seto. He had entered with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, white shirt, jeans and a blazer. Joey had expected he'd be the last person he'd even see today.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked walking over and Mako glared at the intimidating brunet.

"Is it your business?"

"The way you had your hand on my boyfriend I think it is." Seto turned to Joey with a smile. "Hey, babe. Just got off work and figured I'd stop by and see you." He leaned over the bar, his face centimeters from Joey, who stood rooted the ground, floored.

What the hell was Seto doing?

Serenity blushed and gave a small giggle before hitting her brother in the shoulder, making him jump out of his thoughts.

"Great…" He said quietly leaning in to give Seto a small kiss. It wasn't enough for Seto who reached his hand forward gripping Joey's hair in his hand and deepened the kiss.

Serenity cleared her throat loudly and the two pulled apart. "Wow…that was hot." She smiled. "Mako left without ordering anything he was so pissed."

"I figured something was wrong when he was holding on to your arm like he was going to tear it off."

"Thanks," Joey mumbled, pulling away from him. "You feel better?"

"I do. I'm not hungry, but what exactly happened last night. I never drank that much before to end up not remembering anything the next day."

"Its because you didn't only drink. You got a hook up from the red head giving you head in the middle of the lounge."

"I DID DRUGS?!"

Everyone in the café turned the outburst and shook his head.

"What are you all looking at?!" Joey shouted and everyone went back to enjoying their lunch. "Seto, you're fine. One night could have killed you, but it didn't."

"Can I see the kiss one more time?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, go wash a dish." Joey pointed to the back where his sister skipped to obediently. "I have to talk to you about your guy Cale."

"Don't tell me already."

"I went over there yesterday morning and the house was in total shit disarray. Duke claims they had a small argument about him not wanting to go to the bar and Cale flipped."

Seto sighed. "Have you told Taylor?"

"No. I'm afraid. He'd go over there and flip out on Cale and cause more trouble than necessary. Is Cale known for anger management issues or anything? I mean, he didn't look like he had hit Duke, but Duke looked like he had been crying his eyes out."

"You don't have to abuse someone and it'd be visible. We don't know what he could have said that may have made Duke upset."

Joey nodded. "I just want him to be okay. I don't want him to think that Cale is it for him; that he's the best he can get. I don't want Duke to be afraid."

"You're never going to get him to confess anything differently if he just so happens to care for the guy like that. Its been a couple of weeks since they've been together."

There was a small silence.

"So…" Seto started taking a look out of the window before looking back at Joey whose mind was off somewhere else. "Who was that guy, if you don't mind me asking."

Joey began to play with an imaginary piece of dust on the counter. Should he tell Seto who the guy was considering that Seto had revealed a lot of personal things the night before? In some way, it only seemed fair.

"An ex." Joey smiled uneasily. "Sometimes you give your heart to someone and the only way the handle is to end up breaking it."

"He's the one that you're with in a picture you had at your apartment?"

Joey nodded. "It's still sucks that I love him after what he did to me. He was the first person I ever loved in that way and I thought it'd last forever."

Just before Seto could ask another question a customer walked over and interrupted the both of them. Joey was absolutely thankful and attended to the guy immediately. When he came back to Seto, he handed him a bag.

"It's on me. Whenever you get a chance to eat."

"Thanks. Will I see you tonight?"

"Haven't you had enough for one weekend?" Joey laughed. "You're not the type that don't learn their lesson after one catastrophe?"

"No illegal activity tonight. Maybe just a legal dance or two."

"Nah." Joey shrugged. "I have to study. My psych teacher has been chewing my ass out during lecture and its really starting to hurt. I may see you Monday night though. I have classes late on Tuesday."

"Sure. Maybe. Thanks again for the food," Seto said getting off the stool and taking his leave.

"-You know," Serenity said leaning on the counter next to her brother, hand under her chin. "I don't think you realize how cute you two are together. He's so hot."

"Serenity, you think I don't know this?" Joey sighed. "He'd be perfect if he actually wanted me too. I hate feeling this way. I'm starting to get those butterflies when I met Mako. I'm scared Serenity."

She looked up at her big brother before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Joey."

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

"Yo, Jo!" Tristan plopped down on the couch with a chocolate milk in hand. Joey broke out of his trance.

"What?"

"You're going into another dimension. Did you hear about what I said about the rent?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"We have it this month, but without Duke to cover a portion of it, we're not going to have it next month. I was asking about getting another roommate."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Let's put out an ad or something on the computer."

"Sure." Joey concentrated back on his textbook. "I'll ask around on campus." He flipped a page.

But even the page Joey couldn't concentrate. His sister had put the images of him and Kaiba into his head and he could see them together; happy. Neither one had a care in the world except for those around them and they lived together in bliss.

"You went to go see Duke?"

Joey nodded.

"What's up with him?"

"Call him."

Joey felt the other get up and leave while he continued his "studying". Images of his psychology figures began to dance together and he could see him and Seto's naked bodies making love on the pages.

"He's not answering," Tristan said sitting back down on the couch and picking up the remote. "I guess he doesn't have time for us anymore, does he Jojo? Just like I said would happen."

Even if Joey had freakin' studied, he still didn't have a clear mind. The dreamy brunet wouldn't stop crossing his mind and making him like some googly-eyed teenager. Sort of like his mother called him.

Sigh.

How ashamed he was. He wasn't suppose to act like this. It was just sad. Why keep chasing after someone that didn't like you in that way?

* * *

Walking outside of his one of the building's of his university he spotted a familiar dark haired male.

"Duke?" He asked the Duke turned around smiling. "What are you doing here?" He ran up to him giving him a huge hug.

"Me and Tris came to get you. I figured we'd do lunch today," Duke said putting his arm around Joey's shoulders and guiding him to the direction of the car. "I miss you guys so much."

"Are you coming to Euphoria tonight?"

"Hell yeah! I think I'm going through club withdrawal."

They got into the waiting car, Joey in the backseat looking happier than ever. The three of them were back together and it felt great.

"Hey," Tristan said taking off his sunglasses and turning to look at Joey. "No bitch riding without kisses."

That night, Joey had decided to scope out Seto to see if he had come. Joey didn't understand why he was so desperate to see the other. He was currently under the influence of a couple of drinks thanks to the almost ten rounds Duke and Tristan insisted he have. He had also had a few dances with the other two reliving nights of when the boys first started coming to Euphoria.

Just as he was making his way downstairs from the second floor, that's when he saw it. Standing right at the bottom of the stairs was Seto looking up at him with those eyes so seductively. Everything seemed to go quiet around him as he watched Seto walk slowly up the stairs, his eyes never breaking connection. As soon as he reached the top, words were whispered into Joey's ear going right through the other side before he felt his self being led into a direction.

Everything was blurry as he was taken through to a place that didn't look familiar. Seto talked with the burly man in front of the door before he moved aside and let them in. As soon as they entered the room, he felt his back being slammed against the door.

"I've waited a whole day to do this, Joey."

"To do what?"

Instead of telling him, he smashed his lips against Joey, tilting his head to intensify the kiss and give Joey everything. Joey returned it with as much fervor and fight to gain dominance of the mouth on his. He ran his fingers wildly through Seto's hair feeling his body on fire with passion.

His back was slammed back against the door, hands positioned over his head as lips traveled down his neck and sucked on his pulse point. A bite followed, making him arch into the mouth more, head thrown back.

"It seems like forever since this last…happened."

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy it," Seto whispered harshly against his lips, pulling back and shoving him face forward into the door.

Joey moaned, his head against the door, as felt his pants being undone.

"Shit…" He leaned his head back capturing Seto's lips once more, shivering as slender hands traveled up his shirt playing with a hardening nipple. He opened his mouth and Seto's tongue began exploring deep with the wet cavern belonging to the man in front of him.

"I need to be inside of you," Seto said after he separated from the kiss and pushed Joey's front firmly against the door. He dropped Joey's pants and boxers and then his own.

Joey's heart was beating out of his chest as he heard the crinkling of foil as he anticipated what was next. His entrance was teased by Seto's hardened length and he pushed back against the hard body wanting more. The curses flew once Seto was buried deep, the pain almost non-existent from his current numb state.

"Shit Joey! So good…"

"Then fuck me like it is, Seto."

Seto's groin ached as he started his thrust quick and hard giving Joey what he begged him for. He pinned Joey's hands above his head on the door getting a better hold on him and controlling the angle of his cock ramming into Joey's ass.

"Make yourself come, Joey."

"Mmm…yes…" Joey did as he was told in rhythm with Seto. "I want to come. Make me come, Seto."

Joey's words traveled through Seto's cock and he came hard, biting into Joey's shoulder to keep quiet. Joey came soon after, splattering his come against the door.

Seto collapsed against Joey's back; Joey against the door. Joey did manage to find the strength to turn and look at Seto.

"Your house?"

"Yes."

* * *

Joey awoke the next morning feeling the weight of something around his waist.

Seto's arm.

Joey realized that he missed the warmth behind him for so long. To wake in someone else's arms was special and he loved it. And for it to be Seto made it even more of a treat.

He turned in the arm and examined Seto's face. He looked peaceful and almost childlike as he slept. The way his nostrils flared slightly as he breathed, the slight opening of his lips. Joey leaned forward slightly, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

Seto's eyes fluttered opened and slowly revealed the blue eyes that Joey first notice when he met him.

"Hey," Joey whispered.

"Hey." Seto returned. "you don't regret this do you?"

Joey laughed lightly. "Not at all. What made you do it?"

"I wanted to fuck you, Joey. You were standing there and I was horny. Long day at work yesterday."

He sat up in the bed as Joey did, who propped himself on his elbows. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Joey, you know this."

"I do know you're an asshole too and the next fucking time you need some ass get your cum swallowing twinks down at the club." Joey swung his feet over the side of the bed and jumped up grabbing his clothes.

"Don't you need a ride?"

"Fuck you! I'll walk. I can't believe that I did it again."

"What?! Joey-"

"Seriously Seto, had I known I was only going to be a one night stand I would have never ever slept with you again," Joey said beginning to put on his clothes.

"You were drunk. Was I suppose to ask you out on a date? You didn't think that I wanted anything out of this? Joey I like you, but I am too busy and too..." He trailed off.

Joey snorted. "High maintenance? Smarter? Better? Pick one." He paused his rapid movements taking a look at Seto and waiting for a response. When it didn't come, Joey assumed the answer. "Yeah of course, I'm the idiot," He mumbled grabbing the last of his things.

"That's not what I was going to say Joey."

"You don't have to. Just from the way you treat me, I see it."

He made his way out of the house, now upset more than ever. He had let himself fall again knowing damn well it was his fault; he just refused to have Seto believe the same thing. Why he thought of the other man as special or anything of the nature, he didn't know why. This incident, including previous ones, had proved that Seto was content in the position he was in. As a self absorbed, egotistical, whorish asshole with all consideration of others feelings out of the window. He was incapable of loving another human being unless they were his brother. He may have talked that family crap the other night, but he wanted nothing to do with changing it and Joey refused to fall into it.

But he was going over this same notion and he knew the consequences of sleeping with Seto. Instead it being Mako who hurt him this time, it was his own fault. It was time to change though.

With his last bit of change he manage to find, he got onto the bus and headed home.

He was going to find love soon.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Let's go to dinner," Joey suggested one evening to Tristan who was flicking through the channels on TV. He looked over at Joey arching an eyebrow.

"Where did this come from? You usually want to study."

"Well, I'm tired of studying and I want to go out and grub. I'm starving and I don't feel like cooking."

"What's going on? Trouble in paradise with Kaiba?"

"Why do you assume that?"

"Last time he upset you, you went on a club binge until you left to take care of him because he can't handle of little bit of angel dust. And today he came into the cafe while I was on a lunch break and interrupted me and your sister's conversation asking for you. Now you want dinner? Spill."

"I'm not going to spill because you're only going to take his side. I need someone not as biased."

Tristan laughed. "You two just need to get together and stop giving me a headache. It's sad when even I have to go to the lesbo affair to get some therapy."

"What the fuck you talking about?"

"Its evident that you two like each other! Since the night of his party!"

"He was drunk!"

"He was more comfortable with his feelings Jo. So why won't you talk to the guy?"

"You seem to think this situation less complicated than it is. He's a prick incapable of a having a stable relationship that doesn't have to deal with his brother or his fucking business."

"So he's a busy guy." Tristan laughed.

"That's not funny Tristan. He used me last night for sex."

"He didn't use you. If anybody knows Seto, laws are laid out before you step foot into his bedroom. You wanted to be taken Joey, you just didn't want to be taken in that way. Sorry that he's such a pimp, but if that's really why you don't want him, that's a legitimate reason for me. So let's find you someone tonight. We'll go out to dinner and then hit a bar."

"That's my problem Tris. Finding men at the most obscene places. Let just go to eat. I do need to stop at the ATM."

"Hey, dinner is on me. Since you had such a shitty evening last night."

"Thanks, Tris."

* * *

"-Hey."

Joey turned to the voice heard next to him. He was a young guy, with shoulder length curly hair and a blue eyes that reminded Joey of a certain CEO.

"Hey," Joey answered quietly. He was in the library reading over some material for, once again, his psych class.

"Doctor Nall really gives you a hard time, doesn't he?"

"Well ought to. I've been slacky for the past couple of weeks. Not really in the mood, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I saw you down at Euphoria the other night. Are you-"

Joey looked at the other with an eyebrow arched. "Gay? Queer? Homosexual? Take your pick." Joey looked back down at his book. Why was this kid bothering him?

"You look hot dancing."

Joey looked up again. "Thanks."

"Hey, my name is Jai. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. I mean studying over lunch or something. No date or anything."

"Sure...I guess."

"Great!" Jai smiled. "When is good for you? When do you have a break between classes?"

"Uh...now?"

"Feel like pizza? Psych makes me hungry." He laughed and Joey joined.

"Sure."

Joey gathered his books. Was this really happening? Was he about to go out with another guy to lunch? He had only been a few outings and that was with his friends and of course Mako. And there was that time with Keith, but it seemed forever ago.

They had a found a nice pizza place that reminded Joey of something from the 50s. There was even a jukebox in the corner of where they sat in a booth; papers splayed about them. The lunch outing seemed to put Joey on a better mood than he was earlier and Jai wasn't a bad guy. He was easy on the eyes and he seemed intelligent. He definitely showed he paid a lot more attention in Dr Nall's class than Joey did. They had even had the chance to talk to each other on a simple personal level; nothing too in depth, just the usual. How old are you? Where you're from? Do you have any brothers or sisters?

"Are you going to Euphoria tonight?" Jai asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could meet up and chill together there."

"Uh…"

Joey's cell phone buzzed loudly making him curse loudly. Tristan was calling him. "What?" He answered.

"You need to get home now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Duke is here."

He couldn't tell whether Tristan was upset or angry, but it was evident that it as serious. "Okay…I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone with Tristan and looked at Jai apologetically.

"I have to go. Family emergency."

"Well here's my number," Jai said handing Joey a piece of paper. "Just let me know whenever you have time and maybe me and you could do something."

"Sure. Thanks for lunch."

Joey quickly left his seat and left the restaurant to return home.

When he got there, his heart quickened as he slid his key into the door. He was nervous about what could have possibly happened with Duke. Tristan was sometimes certain to be over emotional and he could have been getting upset over something little.

But opening the door and finding Duke on the couch with a blackened eye, made his worries come to light.

"What the fu-"

"-Now before you start Joey, Cale didn't do this!"

Joey walked inside slamming the door shut and dropping his bags. "Duke, you are a lie. You know that that bastard put his hands on you! Why are you standing up for-"

"He didn't do this!"

There was a thick silence in the air and Joey looked at Tristan who had just walked into the room.

"He says that it wasn't Cale so what can we do Joey?"

Joey's jaw dropped hearing what Tristan was saying. He could tell in the other's eyes that what came from his own lips was a lie, so why didn't he say something against it? Why didn't Tristan say what was on his mind.

"Are you kidding me?! Tristan, you did not see the mess that Cale did to the house when I walked into the door. He left Duke there to clean up his shit after he got his way. Besides, Kaiba tells me that Cale is known for his relationships with people and he doesn't exactly have the cleaned record."

"What?" Duke asked, standing from the chair. "You believe that bull shit that Kaiba told you?"

"Well after what I've seen, I am inclined to believe that some of it maybe true."

"I don't believe this. I came for a good visit, but its obvious you're criticizing me and Cale's relationship which is none of your business."

"It is our business! We're you're family Duke. I'd wish you'd just tell us the truth so we can beat his ass and be done with it. You can move back with us-"

"I don't want to be here. I'm getting what I want from him-"

"-And what you don't want it seems."

"I can't talk to you like this, Joey. It's obvious that you are having some envy issues and it's becoming quite pathetic. I would expect this bull shit from Tristan, but not you."

Did Duke just say that to him? Did Duke seriously think that Joey was jealous of his and Cale's abusive relationship? The dagger of betrayal hit Joey.

"Fine…whenever you need us…Call Tristan."

Duke stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind himself. Both Joey and Tristan could hear angry footsteps descending down the stairs.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Joey asked Tristan who was leaning on the bar, casually drinking one of his daily protein shakes.

"What the fuck was I going to say? Duke is grown and if he wants to stay in that kind of relationship with the psycho doctor let him have it. We're too old to be playing games."

"So you believe that it was Cale that did that to him?"

"I know it was him, but we can't say Cale did anything to him to anybody else. We don't know for sure. Everything we think we know is useless. Now Mai and Téa invited us over for the evening. I'm going for a quick run and I'll be back at 5 or so. Dinner is at 7."


	9. Atonement

I've actually finished he Epilogue for this story!

Frappucinos, Hot Chocolate, and Chipotle does wonders!

And it only took me two years to figure out the recipe...

* * *

It was a rarity that Mai, Téa, Joey and Tristan got together for a home cooked dinner. Joey and Tristan figured something had to be up. So far the evening had gone by smoothly without any weird questions being asked or those awkward glances when you knew something was going on.

"So Joey…" Mai started glancing at Téa. "…About Kaiba…"

"Really guys?" Joey dropped his fork loudly, looking around the table.

"Just making conversation, babe. I just wanted to know how things were-"

"There are no _things_ between me and him okay? There aren't any _things_ between him and anybody else. As Tristan said…he's only capable of fuck buddies. And I…under idiotic circumstances, which are all my fault, have fallen into the black abyss of Seto's fuck list."

"I think you need to talk to him. He's a little bad with emotion and you know this Joey," Téa suggested.

"No way in hell. I'm not going to lay it out there on the line again for me to be crushed. It's happened before…I won't make that same mistake."

"Mako was bisexual, whereas the thought of vag to Seto, makes him want to-" Tristan was interrupted.

"Okay, can we try to keep the talk of anatomy parts down to a minimum? Especially while we're eating. I swear, I talk more about dicks and vaginas among you guys, then in my classes." Joey tried to go back to eating, but after an attempt he thought about something else. "Is that why we're getting a four course meal?"

"No…" Téa glanced at Mai. "Me and Mai wanted to know you're opinion about having a baby."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other before Tristan burst out in tears of laughter.

"Like a real baby?" Joey asked.

Mai gave him an "Are you serious?" look before nodding. "Yes, you idiot. Me and Téa believe that we would be mature responsible parents that are more than financially and emotionally prepared to have a child-Tristan would you shut up?!"

"When did you guys plan on trying? And whose going to have the baby?"

"Well since Mai is the money maker, I figured I would have the baby. Lucy, my manager the theater, said that she would be more than welcome to take over the classes while I went out for a couple of months," Tea explained.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong for you two to have children, I am only asking, are you two ready?"

"Its been years since we have been dating, and I just think it's time that we start moving ahead in our lives with the second most important thing on our lists."

"What was the first?" Tristan asked.

"Marriage," Mai said holding up her hand where a dainty solitaire diamond ring was displayed on her ring finger.

"So that's why were conned into dinner?!" Tristan feigned anger, slamming his fist down dramatically, before a large smile took over his face.

"Congratulations," Joey said, walking around the table giving them a hug.

"Thank you, we wanted to tell you guys first. We were hoping that Duke would have been able to make it-"

"You invited him?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, but he told us he wouldn't be able to come because he had some important business this evening."

Joey looked at Tristan and now they definitely knew something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong with him?" Téa asked concerned, looking between Joey and Tristan. Joey shook his head, giving them a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he's okay. We will stop by his house later to let him know you guys have some good news to tell him. Maybe that will get him to visit." Joey gave another kiss to Mai's temple.

They had finished baby talk and wedding colors amongst the table until time reached nine o'clock, and Joey moved to began helping to clean up. He had took the dishes into the kitchen, beginning to wash when Mai walked into the room, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his back.

Hey..." Mai said with a small smile. "I love you Joey. You know that."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Mai, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy for you and I'm wishing and hoping you and Téa the best. I know that she has been talking about this baby business for a long time...and I know you wouldn't look good eighty pounds heavier."

"That is so mean!" She pulled away, playfully smacking him. "I will have you know that I think I would still amazing eighty pounds heavier. I just think you're just sad that you won't get the chance to impregnate me."

"By gods, you're going to make me choke. Now let me get back to-"

"No. You're not going to wash these dishes." Mai stopped him from turning to the sink. "I do need you to do me a huge favor though, and take Tristan and check on Duke. I don't want to believe that it may be something bad, but I want him to be okay. He didn't sound himself when we were on the phone together."

"You're just paranoid. According to him, everything is okay."

Who was he kidding? He was just as worried as Mai was. Especially when she had said at the dinner table that Duke said he couldn't come over. This Cale guy, seemed to have a real effect on Duke and it was worrying the hell out everyone.

"Have you met this guy?" Mai asked.

"I met him, but the night that Duke brought him over, "casanova" in the other room, ruined dinner. Probably scared the guy to death."

"Yeah." Mai rolled her eyes. "That idiot told me about that. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him after he told me. I was so embarrassed for Duke. I've tried to tell Tristan about himself. He doesn't realize that some of the things he says or does, really hurts people."

"You should have saved your breath. That's what he based his reputation on. He's like another Kaiba; just a little more friendly...and…well I think that's about it."

"Hey…" Mai said softly, catching Joey's attention. "I know that you like Kaiba and I know that he likes you." Joey opened his mouth to interrupt, but Mai shook her head. "Let me finish. Not a lot of people can convince Seto Kaiba to do a lot of things, I've seen it, but Joey, it seems that you're different. There's something about you that has attracted you to him. He can't let go. I think you know what to do, but the both of you are just afraid."

"What are you trying to tell me Mai? I'm not in love with the guy or anything like that. Besides, I think I'm trying to catch bigger fish that are out of my league. This guy in my psych class is going to try to set me up with his cousin. Maybe something might happen."

"Don't give up on him, Joey. He just needs a little more convincing."

"You only know the half of it and I really don't want to get into details about it. But it's not me. It's him. There are a lot of things that I have tried, but I am tired, Mai. I don't want to fight him forever for just a date. That to me is futile."

Mai frowned. "You're right, babe. I don't know about everything that goes on, but I know the Joey Wheeler I know wouldn't give up on what he wanted." She leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Thanks for coming over."

He knew that Mai meant well, but as he said earlier, she didn't know everything about what was going on. She was only seeing it from one side, and she was trying to be hopeful for them. Seto had more than got his point across that he was not interested in anyone beyond the point of sex.

"Jojo?"

Joey and Mai turned to Tristan in the doorway.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh…could we make a stop? We should probably check on Duke."

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

When they arrived at Cale's house, they knocked on the door hoping that he would be the one to answer. Duke did open the door, looking sullen at seeing the faces of both Tristan and Joey on the other side.

"What's wrong babe? Not happy to see us?" Tristan asked.

"No, its fine. I just wish you had called first to let me know you were coming over."

"You look like shit."

And in fact, Duke's vibrant, sensual, constant sexy look had gone flat. No eyeliner adorned the bright eyes, but was only replaced with a dead look; both with sadness and pain.

"Uh, guys, you should probably-"

It took Tristan to knock back the door pushing a weak Duke back as he walked into the house on his own permission.

"You're freakin' incredible, Tristan," Duke said as he glared at Tristan. "You two think you can just walk in here-"

"Mai and Téa told us that they invited you tonight for dinner and you turned them down," Joey started. "Not everyday we get to sit down and have some quality time together, considering our hectic schedules have gotten the better of us since high school. But I know you of all people and you wouldn't have turned down a dinner date, so we want to know what the hell is going on. And it seems you won't be civil enough to us so instead we are forced to be resulted to such low measures."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, because you've done so well so far of at least acknowledging us," Tristan stated sarcastically.

"Look, you two ganging up on me, doesn't make me feel any better."

"We're not ganging up on you. We're concerned."

"-He's fine."

Before they knew it, said doctor Cale walked into the room, with a glass of red wine in hand, his eyes roaming over Tristan and Joey before turning back to Duke.

"Honey, you didn't inform me that we were having guests tonight," Cale looked on as smug as ever.

"We're not. They were just leaving-"

"The hell we were!" Tristan blurted out, shutting down Duke quickly.

"I think you should let them stay," Cale spoke, his voice dripping with a nasty niceness.

"We came to talk to Duke and Duke alone, so can you please give us some privacy." Joey could see Tristan getting irritated, his jaw clenching as he spoke.

"Tris-" Joey started to grab his arm and pull him towards the door.

"No! I want this asshole to leave the room or we're taking Duke and he can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Stop it! You don't have to talk to him like that." Duke defended.

"Since when did you take another guy's side over ours?! We've been there longer for you than this asshole and you're stuck more to his side than ours."

"That's not true. I just know when a person is right and when they're wrong. Your attitude right now Tristan, is not necessary neither is it-"

Before he could finish, Tristan grabbed Duke by the back of his neck before pressing his lips against the other. Everyone in the room stood there in shock, including Duke, whose lips went numb and showed no response to Tristan as they stood there in the middle of the brightly lit foyer. A few seconds later, the tall brunet released Duke, standing back just a bit.

"We care for you more than you could possibly know."

And with that, he left the house. Joey didn't know what to say. He looked at Duke long and hard trying to read the other. He wanted him to know the same thing, he just didn't want to have to make out with him for him to figure it out. But Duke was in such a trance, he just stared at the shining pecan colored hardwood floor. So, Joey backed out of the house, not bothering to shut the door behind himself as he walked to the car and into the driver's seat. He started the car up immediately driving home.

"What the hell was that?" Joey shouted.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind that I thought he would actually understand."

"Yeah, because sticking your tongue down his throat has worked in the past. Why can't you be like a normal human being Tristan? Why can't you talk and have a decent conversation with someone, without feeling them up or lip locking?

"I was sexualized at too early an age. My brain doesn't understand what lines not to cross because my _dick_ is always there to interrupt. I don't know Joey! I love and care about Duke a lot more than I think I should and I want him back with us just as much as you do!"

"What?! Where did this come from?!"

"It came from the moment when he came to the house that day with the black eye. I couldn't do anything! I froze! He was sitting there crying and I didn't know what to say, so I called you. And you went off on him. He's scared, Joey and I just don't know how to get him out of that situation."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that's always easy for me to do." Tristan scoffed. "It's one thing for me to say, "Joey, let's just fuck", but to tell Duke something more-"

Joey reached over and slapped Tristan in the arm. "What are you trying to say? Am I just easy booty?!"

"We already established that as best buds, there's no way in hell we should do anything besides screw each other. Remember when I said I didn't want to have sex with Duke to began with. It's because he deserves so much more-"

"And look what he got? Some asshole whose probably beating on him as we speak."

"He stays with that asshole because he thinks we don't care. After dinner that I ruined, he was devastated. He told me, that if I cared enough about him, I wouldn't have done such a thing and I would have been your date for that night instead of Kaiba. I've feel like I need to grow up Joey, I just don't know where to start."

"Long story short…" Joey glanced at the other quickly before looking back at the road. "If Duke doesn't realize that the kiss meant more than it was, than it's a lost cause of showing how much, you really do feel for him."

The rode in silence the entire way home.

Joey didn't ever think he would ever hear Tristan talking like this. He had always known the other to be reclusive about deep feelings. He loved Tristan, but the other could be such an idiot sometimes and that was saying something considering he wasn't really anymore smarter. But who could really blame him? Dealing with the topic of love was very tough. Joey himself wasn't an expert and new experiences were hitting him all the same as they were Tristan.

He was having feelings for someone who didn't return it. Joey had just realize that rather than holding on waiting for something to happen, he needed to take charge. He needed to tell Seto how he really felt.

* * *

"You should take up my offer that I brought up the night we were first together. We should be fuck buddies." He said as he stood in front of Kaiba's desk at work the day after.

"Excuse me?"

"Friends with benefits."

Well it wasn't a total lie. Sex with Seto was amazing and he always caught himself thinking about more it, aside from the relationship issue. He knew he wouldn't get anything else, so this could at least be the perfect opportunity to get at least something.

"Okay, what about the blow up at the house the other day?" Seto face said so much, but it was evident he was confused as hell. "You pretty much said that I was piece of shit; scum of the ground you walk on."

"Look, I've had sometime to think about what I said and I apologize. But listen: you and I both think each other are amazing in bed and yes, I know that you don't want anything more than that. We see other people and as soon as I find someone that I want to be with, we'll end it. Contract: null and void."

"Sooo…you want to use me temporarily until you find someone of permanent status?"

"Like you, only the latter doesn't technically apply to you."

"No strings attached?"

"Not a single one."

* * *

Stumbling through the doorway, Joey nearly lost his footing as heavy kisses descended down his neck. Seto had wasted no time in dragging the blond to his home and ravishing him at the entrance. But Joey didn't mind, his moans ringing through the vast and empty house. His back hit the edge of a foyer table, which he half sat on and forced Seto's blazer from his shoulders.

"You weren't this horny…at the office…" Joey said.

"I'm a gentleman…I know how to conserve myself," Seto said between kisses that made their way up to Joey's lips, biting his lower lip as he tossed his jacket to a corner.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Joey unbuttoned the crisp baby blue button up.

"I don't know Joey. If I feel like calculating it later, I'll let you know. Right now…you should just…help me out here."

Joey grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss as he stood up from the table, tossing the shirt somewhere with the jacket. He swung Seto around, pinning him to the wall, kissing down the well defined chest, taking a nipple between his teeth. He could feel Seto undoing his slacks, readying Joey for what he wanted.

Joey dropped to his knees, pulling Seto from cover and wrapping his lips around the length. He could hear Seto groaning loudly and fingers gripped his hair and Seto's slick cock was slipping deeper and deeper to the back of his throat. After a few thrusts, he could feel the hot liquid filling his mouth.

"Fuck!" Seto grunted, pulling out of the warmth of Joey's mouth. He panted slightly against the wall, Joey sliding up, grinning madly.

Joey didn't say anything as he gave Seto a quick kiss on the lips. Short kisses peppered their way along chin, jaw, lips again while Joey took him in hand, stroking him until he was hard again. As soon as Seto was, he pushed Joey back to the foyer table undressing Joey completely.

"Well, you recover quick."

"Of course. Who am I?" He stared into Joey's eyes, who stared longingly, before parting his lips and whispering his name.

Seto snatched one of the drawers of the table Joey sat on and threw it to the floor when he found what he was looking for. When he was ready, he slid slowly inside of Joey, his hand planting themselves on either side of the Joey's head on the wall.

"Say it again…say my name Joey."

"Seto…" Joey moaned before the other was settled deep inside of him.

"Fuck, Joey…" He pulled out, thrusting in hitting his spot dead on. Joey cried out, his hand swiping at a bowl, which fell to the floor shattering. "Forget about it…" Seto said as he moved faster, the table hitting the wall, chipping some of the paint.

Joey bit his bottom lip, his body feeling like it was on fire. The way Seto grabbed his leg, lifting just so he could hit him from a better angle was amazing. His toes curled; he could feel himself about to come and he was sure Seto was close again from the ragged breathing.

"I'm going to come…" He groaned loudly releasing against him and Seto's chest just as Seto came. They had no time to catch their breath before the front door was open and Mokuba walked through.

"Seto!" He covered his eyes quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Mokuba! You're not due home for another hour!" Seto grabbed his pants, yanking them on.

"I was making a quick stop to pick up some things before I went out." With his eyes still covered, Mokuba went in search of the stairs. "I really am sorry! Hey Joey…"

"Hey kiddo." He chuckled going in search of his own clothes. Seto didn't bother to pick up his jacket or shirt, walking into the kitchen. Joey knew this is where it ended, and he walked in behind Seto. He cleared his throat. "Going to head out…"

"No drink?"

Truth be told, Joey didn't know what he was doing right now. He had went into Seto's office with the confidence of telling him how he felt, but he chickened out knowing what the other would say. So he suggested something he could live with. At least this way, he could still have the other in some strange way or another. He had never been in this kind of arrangement and he knew that in the end, he would probably regret it. He would just get to that point when it came.

He took the offered drink, taking a sip, feeling more awkward than ever.

"You wanna tell me what's up? Why the sudden proposition?" Seto asked.

"Horny…" He lied, quickly.

Seto snorted. "Good one. I just don't want you to get all weird on me."

"Yeah right. I think we're pass that. Not everyone is a eligible candidate down at the club."

"Mmm…if you stop hanging around Taylor you might actually attract some one, and not have him repel everyone."

"You know, I don't think you know how much you and him are alike."

"Me and Taylor alike? Please. He's just a mere imitation."

"Mmm…" was all Joey could make out before he downed the rest of harsh drink as quickly as possible and made his way to the door, calling out a big thanks to Seto, who didn't seem to mind his sudden haste in leaving.

Joey knew that he had to get out of there because being in the presence of the other, made him want to jump him again. Leaving the house, Joey felt unsatisfied. Even though he had gotten a piece of what he wanted, Joey still felt empty. He had just wanted to talk to someone where he would be able to get away from his problems.

Entering into the apartment, he came in calling for Tristan when a shift from the sofa caught his attention. Duke stood up from his seat, now staring at him.

"Hey," Duke said softly.

"Hey…"

Joey didn't know what to say. It had been a couple of days since he had saw Duke, and they had had that "Days of our lives" soap opera encounter at Cale's house. Duke looked somber-different.

"Tris went to get dinner."

"Oh…"

Now he didn't know what to do. It had been weeks since he had seen the other. Duke had been so in love. He, no doubt, missed the other a lot. Duke had always been the one he could go to get some sympathy, and a soothing hug without the occasional grope, like Tristan would do. But now, seeing him after everything that went on, Duke had put another before their friendship. He treated Tristan and him like strangers. If he was in difficult situation, he should have known that the two people that would have been there for him before anyone, would have been them.

"I was an asshole-"

"Go on then."

Duke took in a deep breath before releasing it. "But I realize that there are some people there for me, for me. Being without you or Tristan made me realize, I'd never take the friendship I have for you two, for granted. I was blinded by superficial love, babe. I didn't know any better. It was just that it was something new.

Joey walked over to Duke, after dropping his books to the floor and stood in front of the other. "In all seriousness…" Joey then smiled widely. "Welcome back, Duke."

He wrapped his arms around Duke in a tight hug. How good if felt to be able to hold his drama queen again. "Now…I should beat the shit out of you."

"Just tell Tristan, I deserve a spank." Duke grinned. Joey pulled back.

"I would not be surprised if he actually fulfilled that request. That kiss…"

"That kiss, was one of the best things I've ever had before."

"Go figure you would like that cheesy, cliché, "come back to us" kiss. He's a lose on words. Leave it to him to give it some sitcom flavor."

"What can I say, I'm a guy who appreciates a little surprise here or there."

"Well here's a surprise…rent is due on the 15th. I've been pulling doubles at the café for a week now; I've got fucking coffee spilling out of my ears."

"Why didn't you guys get another roommate?"

"Tried that one, but after they saw the house and Tristan screwed them, they didn't want anymore to do with us."

"Gods, I missed you guys." Duke smiled, pressing his lips to Joey's in a chaste kiss, pulling back.

"We missed you too."

* * *

Having Duke back at the apartment made Joey's week. Just being able to come home and have the other's presence there made him feel better. He could tell that Duke was glad to be back as well. He didn't mention much about his stay with Cale, except that he refused to ever go back to the other, no matter what the other would say. Duke was more than appreciative that Joey and Tristan allowed him back with open arms despite what happened, and it seemed that everything went back to normal.

Even the evenings back at Euphoria, where Duke's sudden presence was praised more than when Kaiba walked in the door. Duke's fan base was just as large as the brunet's and they were kissing up to him like some ancient queen.

And Duke ran with it, being a queen who loved all the attention.

"Sorry Tris, I guess this means that now that Duke is back-" Ryou started, but Tristan shook his head.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I've had just about anything on two feet that has ever walked in here. Duke missed out so he's just getting acquainted with what I already had." Tristan eyed Ryou up and down with a slight creepy drunken smile, making the smaller one roll his eyes.

"-Who revived eye candy?" Said a sudden voice entering the conversation. Everyone looked to see Seto leaning on the bar beside Joey.

"My left ball, now go and play somewhere." Tristan hiccupped slightly, taking another sip.

"Lay off, Tris." Joey decided to take Tristan's drink from his hands. The other had had way too many beers for one night; his speech becoming more slurred by the minute. "Besides, I think you've had one to many."

"No, I haven't even gotten laid yet. We'll speak then." Tristan walked off.

"He's not too fond of Duke's fan club," Joey told Seto.

"Well, he shouldn't let his repressed feelings for Duke get his panties in a bunch. Some people just want to talk like civil human beings. Ryou, the usual." Seto looked to Joey. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour or so. Duke insisted. I'm not too much in the mood."

"Wanna go somewhere to talk? I mean…somewhere outside of here."

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Isn't that what got us in trouble the first time?"

Seto chuckled. "I'll take a brief moment from that for a bit. Let's just talk…"

This had to be something serious for the other male in front of him, just want to talk. He decided that if the other was willing to just settle for something simple, they should go somewhere a little more quieter. They ended up at his parent's café, which was exceptionally quiet since most people were out and about until 2. His mother fixed them some food on the house, and with some left over ingredients, she improvised a special winter flavored latte for Seto.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?" She asked Seto. "Do I know how to whip or do I know how to whip it?!"

She did a little shimmy of a dance, making Joey shake his head and shoo her away from the table as soon as possible.

"Ah no, Jojo. Cutie here is going to tell how my special cocoa winterland mint latte is before I put it up on the menu. With Christmas in two weeks, I figured I'd do something special."

"So you made him the guinea pig?"

"Well, he liked the spice pumpkin, I thought he'd like to try this one, on the house."

"Yes, Joey. Your mother was thinking about me like I'm someone special. Let me bask in it."

"Bask away."

Joey watched Seto wipe the coffee from his upper lip that made a little mustache, with a napkin. It was small things like this, that got Joey going. They wouldn't have to try so hard for, but to just be themselves for him. Why couldn't he find someone willing to at least do that?

"Wow…that's amazing."

"Of course it is, honey. Whenever your finished, I'll be coming for you again." Mrs. Wheeler winked as she ruffled Joey's hair and sauntered off behind the counter.

"You have to excuse her. She can be a little eccentric sometimes."

Seto gave a heavy sigh. "I don't think you realize how good you have it Joey. Whether eccentric or normal, at least you have a mother."

Silence filled between them, as Joey took an awkward bite of his food to fill the void. He didn't know whether to bring up the conversation that he once had with the other when Seto had taken too much…stuff. He knew the other would have never let him hear such a thing in a million years. He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject.

"How's kiddo by the way? He still holding up?"

"Since Serenity broke his poor little heart? He's fantastic." Seto laughed. "This girl he has, she's…well to put it blunt, she's an idiot. She stays with Mokuba, because he's my brother and he stays with her because he knows its easy ass."

"My, aren't you two one in the same."

"Yeah, but it's not something I want my brother doing. He knows how I feel about him using women. Especially after the whole situation with Serenity. I told him he's going through some post traumatic stress coping mechanism…or something of that nature."

"He sees big brother being a little slut puppy, he figures he can do the same and get away with it."

"He can get away with it, my issue is, he should not try to. And trust and believe me, my brother is old enough to know what is right and what is wrong and he knows it is something he does not want to do. He does it because its what's making him feel good right now."

"Serenity just needs a reality check, which she's going to get sooner or later being with Justin. She's too much for him to handle."

"Oh, you remember how it was at that age."

"When I was around her age Kaiba, I'll have you know, I was not flashing my cock to every chick begging for it. Besides, we had just got out of high school and I was going through card game withdrawal. I see some of us still enjoy them though-"

"I'll have _you_ know, I make billions off of it."

"You don't have to tell me. I think between the millions of newspaper and magazine articles and flashy billboards, we know you're a success."

"Mmm…" Seto mumbled.

"You'd think we'd hear something about little Kaiba babies running around about now. Some little egotistical children that I'll be able to babysit and play uncle to." Joey laughed with Seto joining in.

"Who says you'd even come close to them? I think I'll leave that to the nanny. Besides, won't you be too busy playing uncle Joey to Mai? Hear her and Téa are trying."

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing how some people plan their lives after high school. We've all grown up so much."

"Some of us more than others…" Seto murmured.

"You're one to talk. I don't think any of your juvenile club antics qualify you for any age over twenty."

"We were all so sheltered in high school."

"Some of us more than others…" Joey mumbled in a mocking voice.

"Okay, so you and your geek circle had orgies-"

"You were invited to some of them if I recall-"

"I ended up going to Devlin's graduation party."

"Oh dear gods! Of all things that you remember, you would remember that. That was not a pretty sight the next morning. I had the worse hangover ever."

"Yeah, try waking up with Taylor's face in my crotch, with nothing but his boxers on. Its no wonder I'm not scarred for life."

"Try living with him. That happens much too often even now."

Joey needed this. To be able to sit and just talk was becoming some good medicine. And with Seto nonetheless. It was really showing another side to the other as it had done that night when Duke had Cale over for dinner. It also showed Joey just how comfortable Seto was with him. He highly doubt the other had done this with anyone else since Seto was more of a private person.

"-Well, I see you two enjoyed yourselves, because I enjoyed watching you two. Too cute." Mrs. Wheeler said with a wide smile. "Going to get some now?" She elbowed Joey in the arm, who growled.

"No mother. We're going home…in separate beds…and sleeping. Besides, I have to open here."

"Sucks for you Jojo. Seto, here," She handed him a tray and a cup. "I made some more of that coffee special for you and those are some of raspberry pecan muffins which I know you'll like."

"Thank you," he said politely, standing up from his seat along with Joey. "I appreciate this."

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart. You two be safe getting home."

The car ride home was filled with casually conversation as they had inside the café until Seto pulled up to the front of Joey's apartment.

"Not up for "after latte" affairs?" Seto asked.

"Funny. You need some rest. Seems like you have a busy day tomorrow. We'll play catch up when the both of us won't be busy."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Joey asked and Seto shrugged. "Well, if you find yourself needing some company Christmas Eve, you should come over. Me and the guys aren't doing anything, but some cliché porn bashing and white wine."

"What?"

"We drink wine while making fun of corny porn movies. I don't know…we find it quite funny."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious can get. Something Tristan started when he had crappy Christmas one year."

"If I have absolutely nothing else to do, which I probably will have something to do…I'll entertain you three. Get out of my car, Wheeler."

"Alright, alright. No goodnight kiss?"

"Out!"

Joey chuckled, hopping out of the car and shutting the door behind him making his way up to his apartment. Entering, he tuned out the loud groans from the other room and collapsed himself on his messy bed and passed out.

* * *

"So, if could have one thing for Christmas, what would it be?" Joey asked around the table, particularly Seto who was sitting across the booth leaning against the wall with his knee propped up.

The other had decided to take a lunch break over at the café Joey worked at. As soon as he took his seat, Mrs. Wheeler was at his service at once, grinning and smirking widely holding a plate of freshly baked pastries and coffee. Soon enough Duke and Tristan had joined him and Joey took an early lunch to chat about nothing in particular.

"When I was a younger, there used to be this action figure called the Action Commander, Tristan said. "Man, he could do everything. He had his own freaking fighter jet called Shark Bait. They even had Action Commander in space. My parents refused to get him for me. I don't know whether it was because they thought he was too violent, or just didn't give a shit to my Christmas list."

"Taylor, you want a doll for Christmas?" Seto asked and the rest of the table laughed.

"Did I say doll, asshole? I said action figure." Tristan rolled his eyes. "Prick…"

"Well," Duke began. "When I was ten, I remember seeing the commercial for planting kit. It would have been my own personal sunflower, but you know how parents would feel if their sons want sunflowers; Not exactly Action Commander."

"You people are weird," Seto commented taking a sip of his coffee.

"What did you want?!" Tristan asked.

"Everything I want I already have. Besides…when I was younger, toys weren't important."

Joey's mind reeled back to the story Seto had told him about his stepfather. He frowned slightly, leaning back in his seat.

"Not one single thing?" Joey pressed. "Doesn't have to be toy.

Seto looked at his watch and smacked Tristan in the shoulder indicating to him to get up. He grabbed his leather bound portfolio from the table and snatched up his coffee.

"It's time for me to be getting back before my conference meeting. Joey, can I speak to you."

Joey got up from his seat and walked with Seto outside where they stood in front of the café. "Make it quick, Kaiba. It's like ten fucking degrees out here," he said shivering as he crossed his arms.

"I'll be heading out of town and won't be back until about Christmas evening. I know Mokuba tells me he'll be okay and that he's fine with me leaving, but he's not one for telling me the truth when it comes to me abandoning him for business. I just really need to seal this deal before this CEO leaves for Florida for Christmas. Can you just keep an eye on Mokuba?"

"Keep an eye on kiddo? And do what with him? Take him to the park?"

"Just make sure he's okay and not too alone."

"Okay, I guess. He's more than welcomed to come over my parent's house for dinner. Don't know how he feels about Serenity and Justin-"

"He'll probably bring his girlfriend. I just hate to leave him at such a time. I appreciate this, Joey."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Just no porn watching for him."

Joey chuckled. "Yeah sure. You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Joey knew something wasn't right as the other walked away from him. There was a disappointing vibe he was getting from the taller one as he spoke, especially after the conversation they had just finished sharing in the café. He didn't have time to dwell on it too much for the simple fact he was freezing his nuts off. He turned on his heel heading to the door when he bumped into a hard body.

"Sor…ry…" He trailed off his apology as he saw who stood before him. "Are you stalking me?"

"I'm trying to talk to you." The dark haired male said. Joey stared into the dark blue eyes cursing himself.

"Mako, I have your number. If I want to talk to you, I'll call you," Joey said reaching for the door handle, but the other grabbed his hand.

"Please, Joey. I really want to talk to you and explain everything that happened and try to get you to listen to how sorry I am for ever leaving-"

"Okay, fine. I'll call, but I'm freezing my balls off."

"I'll be waiting."

Joey snatched his hand away from Mako and walked inside, shaking as a chill traveled down his body from the sudden warmth. He walked passed Tristan and Duke without explanation and went into the back, rubbing his hands together.

"Jojo?" Mrs. Wheeler's voice was behind him.

"Yes?"

"Was that who I think it was?"

"Don't really want to talk about. I'm trying to get the feeling back in my body. Besides, you shouldn't be worried about it one way or another."

"You're starting to sound like your sister. You two are my children and if there is some prick trying to get my son back into his slimy hands, I need to say something."

"Who said I was going back to him? he just wants to talk! I think you're jumping the gun here just a bit."

"Jojo, I know you. You're very forgiving and the next thing you know, Mako will be back over the house for dinner."

"Speaking of which," he started to change the subject. "Mokuba is coming over and he's bringing some chick. Kiddo's going to be alone on Christmas eve."

Mrs. Wheeler frowned. "What is Seto going to be doing?"

"He's a busy man, Ma. He has shit he needs to deal with. He just asked me to watch over the little guy."

"Poor baby."

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to call me."

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited. You're definitely not let off the hook that easy. I just advise you start explaining why, before I end this quick. Why are you back?"

"Can I at least know how you have been? I missed you Joey. You don't know how much I wanted to pick up the phone for that past year and apologize for everything, but I didn't know how or if you would even pick up the phone. So I came back."

"I'm not answering your question until I get mine and because you wanted to give me some lame ass bull shit apology doesn't suffice."

There was a heavy sigh from the other side. "She wasn't mine. I devoted a life to some woman with a baby that was not mine and in the process...I lost you, Joey. I lost everything that could have been a future."

"Is that everything?"

"What are you going to do? Hang up on me? Joey, I'm pouring out my heart here trying to receive some type of empathy. What if this was you?"

"It would never be me because I know what team I play for! I would never have to worry about getting some broad knocked up and then leave the one I care about most. What you don't understand Mako, is that I would have tried with you if you had told me the truth, but you didn't. You lied to me and then left without the decency, to tell me what the hell was going on."

"I'm sorry, but it was hard for me to make that decision that day, Joey!"

"Why should I talk to you, Mako? Why should I give you the time of day ever again?"

"Because you still love me or we wouldn't be talking right now."

 _Damnit_!

Why had Joey decided to answer the phone? At first it was just curiosity of what bullshit Mako would tried to feed him, but then he realized, he missed him. He missed the husky voice whispering sweet sentiments into his ear making him feel like the only person that mattered to the other. Was this why he seemed to be infatuated with Seto? Because since Mako, it seemed that he was the first person to have that connection with? Seeing Mako that day, was like seeing a ghost of a dead love one. He had had no connection with the other since he had left; he didn't even know if the other was alive. And he had thought about him. He had wished he was okay (health wise) and hoping he was miserable every time he thought about what he did to Joey.

"I love you, Joey."

 _Oh_! How he had heard it a million times and loved it so much. And even still, that voice saying those little words, made him feel complete again.

"You're a prick and everyone is going to think I'm a fucking idiot for even considering talking to you."

"So is this it? I'm back in town for good, babe. We should make the best of it, you should show me what I missed."

"Yeah, okay. You should have been here."

"Well, What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Its Christmas Eve and you know how my mother usually has dinner."

"So am I invited to Mama Wheeler's big Christmas Eve feast?"

"You step foot on my doorstep and she'll kill you."

"I like a challenge. I'll see you at 6 then?"

"What? No! You're not-"

The only thing Joey heard was harsh sound of the dial tone ringing in his ears. He frowned, slamming the phone down. He didn't know what to do. Maybe Mako was kidding about coming over for dinner. He wouldn't do that to Joey and put him in a awfully awkward position. Not to mention his mother would flip out, and he was too afraid to know what curses she'd sling at him before knocking him over the head with the Christmas roast for him being so stupid. He was now in a predicament.

* * *

"Joey, would you please go help your sister set the table?"

Joey nodded, turning on his heel and walking into the dining area where Serenity was placing napkins on the table.

"What the hell is up with you, Jojo?" Serenity asked. "You've been walking around here like the crypt keeper?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, grabbing a knife from the pile.

"Well of course to me, Joey. I'm your sister. What's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.

"What if there was someone back who broke my heart...and yet I find the forgiveness to give him another chance. Not necessarily date him, but talk...to him..."

Serenity's eyes widened. "You didn't?" She whispered. "He's not coming to dinner, is he? Ma-ma, would kill him-"

"I know! Why do you think I didn't invite him, but Serenity, I miss him. Everytime I see that picture-"

"Damn Tristan for taking that picture! You should have destroyed it after he left!"

"-Someone say my name?" Tristan grinned, walking into the dining room as door bell rang.

"Get off your own dick, Tristan." Serenity brushed past him as she walked to the door.

Tristan stared after her, licking his lips. "If I were straight..."

Joey tossed a fork at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Geez! A simple "shut the hell up" would have been okay! What has been with you since yesterday?"

"Nothing..."

He refused to tell Tristan. The other had seen him cry over his ex where the other had made it a promise to murder the other if he ever saw him.

Or maim...

It didn't matter. He didn't want to have to deal with the backlash he would receive from everyone. Serenity stormed into the dining room, demanding to speak to Joey and without him responding, she grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the room and up the stairs.

"You asshole!" She shouted when they entered her bedroom and she slammed the door shut.

"What?!"

"You invited him! You invited Mokuba and that..." Her excitement calmed and she tightened her lips, gritting out one word. "... _thing_."

"What did you want me to do, Serenity? His brother is gone on business and he has no one to spend Christmas with."

"Joooey," Serenity whined. "Why must you insist on being so considerate?" Then her lips stretched into a wide grin. "Or infatuated with said person's brother."

"Cut it out." Joey stood up. "I'm starving and before dinner is ruined," he said with the interruption of another bell and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Wow, bro. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Ren, what do you want me to say to you? I told you not to break the kid's heart and you did for Justin, who apparently is bad in bed."

"Damn it, why does the truth have to hurt so bad? I thought I was doing the right thing, honestly Joey. Plus, I was so embarrassed. I thought someone like him, would think I'm a slut-"

"But you are, I mean, was..." He corrected himself and Serenity stood up, hitting him in the arm. "Ow! For someone so little you pack a punch!"

"And there's more where that came from, Joey if you keep picking on me. I'm coming to my brother for some gay advice and you're being an ass."

Serenity walked out of the room. With a heavy sigh, Joey walked out of the room following behind her and down the stairs where Tristan is standing there looking like he wanted to hit something.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I've been waiting forever to eat and your upstairs taking your sweet ass time. Can you hurry up?"

"I'm coming."

For a minute, Joey swore Mako had showed up and ruined everything. He released a giant breath of air before joining the rest of his family for dinner. He walked into the dining area, where ten more people had joined the table than before he left, yelling and carrying on about missed times and how Serenity was getting fat...big; and or the gaining of big breasts, which Joey's aunts had no shame in squeezing to make sure she hadn't stuffed them with tissues. How they would tell Joey had grown into tall, handsome young man and meet a nice girl, before they realized this futile for indeed Joey was gay.

Dinner went by smoothly, without any arguments, dislikes, tension; it was all so peaceful for once. Yet Joey's mind was boggled with thoughts about his situation. How could he tell his sister straight to her face how he felt, but couldn't do the same with Seto? Joey wasn't one who gave a flock about what people thought of him, so why did Seto's opinion matter? Why did he need to be reassured by the other that he was still somebody to be loved?

When Joey looked up, his sister was giving him a warm smile even though she sat in a very awkward position. She was placed between Mokuba, who was giving her side glances when she would talk to Tristan, and Tristan was to her left. Tristan couldn't help, but stare at her breasts when she would get up to grab a bowl of food. Duke was faring well, talking to a distant cousin of Joey's who decided to pop in for a bit and Mokuba's girlfriend, Charity, was having a pleasant conversation with his mother.

Amidst all the happiness, why did Joe want to find solitude? It just seemed he wasn't in the mood this year for the happy go jolly Christmas cheer. He wondered what Seto was doing. Was he feeling the same way as he stayed cooped up in some nice, lavish hotel luxury suite, holding some young business intern that he had picked up...

This was heading south and Joey head was trailing to wrong thoughts. Why did he have to be so hooked?

Dinner ended with Joey's family heading into the living room for embarrassing nostalgia. Joey decided this was a great time to have a breather and went into the kitchen to relax.

"Yo!" Tristan walked into the room, loudly. "What's up?" He asked Joey who shrugged his shoulders.

"Same ole, same ole."

"Sure..." Tristan pulled out a chair and sat directly in front of Joey, grabbing one of his hands. "So, you gonna tell me what's been bothering you, Jo?"

"No. You'd get upset."

"What? You cheated on me?" Tristan grinned. "Of all people, me babe? I trusted you-"

"Quit. I'm serious."

"I already know Joey. I saw _him_ the other day talking to you." For once Tristan was serious. "As much as it made me angry, I stopped and thought about how you would feel if I actually killed him. Look, if you wanna talk to him and be friends, that's all up to you, but I can never look at that asshole the same again. My main concern is that, I know you, you'd go back to him in heartbeat because you're on this lonely kick and me and Duke's company doesn't seem to be enough-"

"That's not even-"

"I'm kidding! I only meant you want somebody to love you differently than they way me and Duke do. I understand that, but Joey...he'll do it again. He'll hurt you again and then I won't be able to stop myself from what I might do. That is why my only advice would be is to not establish another relationship with him."

"I never said I was going to do that."

"Baby, its all in your eyes what you truly want. I love you."

"Love you too...idiot."

They both laughed and Joey felt a little better.

"Now come on, we have some porn to watch. I've even conned Mokuba into joining us, which should give him a right scare since he's straight as an arrow."

"I don't know. Kaiba told me not to get the kid into that kind of-"

"The kid is eighteen years old! He needs some of this, graphic exposure in his life. And it seems you do as well. So come on Mr. Depressive pants and let's get you all hot and bothered."

* * *

"Attention! Position yourself men...appropriately..." Said the husky out of the speakers of the television. "Now, drop..."

The next scene must have disturbed Mokuba because a loud retching sound escaped him and his head was dropped into the wastebasket in his lap. Tristan let out a loud laugh before smacking the younger one on the back.

"You haven't seen the worst of it."

"I think we've tortured him enough for Christmas eve. Geez, Tris, you trying to ruin the poor kid's life?" Duke stood up ejecting the DVD.

"Nah, I just wanted to piss Kaiba off," Tristan said, still rubbing Mokuba's back comfortingly.

"Yeah, but you won't be the one that has to deal with Seto if he finds out I allowed you to let Mokuba watch gay porn." Joey stood up and stretched. "Why don't you head to my room and get some rest Mokuba."

"Good idea, Joey." Mokuba stood up making his way into the bedroom.

"Relax, Jo. It was all in good fun." Tristan stood up as well. "I do believe though, it's time for bed." Tristan looked at Duke, his eyes brows hinting at something.

"Oh no! Not even. We're sleeping in separate beds and you're just going to have to get off to _Commando_ _Asses_." Duke shoved the DVD into Tristan's chest, who took it. Duke walked over to Joey giving him a short peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Joey."

"You too Duke." Duke walked to the bedroom and Joey was left with Tristan.

"You all right, Jo?"

"Yeah, Tris. Why don't you head to bed?"

"I don't believe for a minute that you're okay. If this is about the Mako thing, stop thinking about it so much. Everything will work itself out."

"I know you're right."

Tristan walked over and kissed Joey's temple before heading to his bedroom. Joey plopped onto the couch and pulled out his cell phone to take a look at it when he found one missed unread message. Joey hesitated, looking at the message and contemplated reading it. If it was from Mako, Joey didn't know what he would do. He had never felt so alone during the Christmas holiday and as he sat in solitude in the seemingly warm living room, he had never felt colder.

He opened the message and realized it was from Seto, received at exactly midnight.

 _Merry Christmas_

Rather than shit himself like a little school girl about receiving the message from the other, he simply sent a reciprocated message back and went to bed.

* * *

Joey and Duke had barely finished making breakfast when there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Maybe Ma decided to visit anyway," Tristan said walking into the living room and went to answer the door.

On the other side was Seto who had appeared to of had a long and rough night.

"You're night looks like it was awesome. My question is: How are you still standing?"

"Barely," Seto responded. "So can you get out of my way before I fall on you? If I do, you better be there to catch me."

Tristan stepped back and allowed Seto to walk through and into the living room where he plopped down and relaxed on the couch. Joey raised an eyebrow at the surprise guest.

"If I had known we would be having guest, I would have made more eggs."

"At least this will make Mokuba's Christmas," Duke said.

"Indeed." Tristan walked over to Seto. "Would like something to drink that's _not_ alcohol based?"

"In case you must know...I did absolutely no drinking. My flight was at six and I had to be up at four. Mind you, I didn't get into bed until one. I'm exhausted."

"Yet you find time to club almost every night and still have the capability to wake up the next morning to work a twelve plus hour shift."

"Can you please get me some coffee, Taylor and stop with the third degree?" Seto's frustration was increasing. "Or should I say _mother_?"

"Yes dear." Tristan grinned as he went into the kitchen and began to prepare the coffee."

"How was Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"He was fine," Joey responded. "He came to dinner and enjoyed himself. Probably was a little awkward considering Serenity, but I think it went rather well."

"His stomach might be a little queasy from the porn, but I think he took it better than I thought he would." Tristan smirked evilly as he started the coffee and turned to lean against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

Seto's head whipped around. "Joey, I thought I said no porn?"

"Two against one; I was outvoted."

Seto glared at Tristan whose grin widened and he looked downright wicked. "Yeah, me and Duke are bastards, but I couldn't resist."

Mokuba walked from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, looking like a kid in his pajamas. He sat on a stool, his mind probably still foggy and trying to wake up.

"Hey Mokuba," Seto said nonchalantly.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba yawned. It took him a few seconds to react before he had jumped from his seat and ran over to the couch, wrapping his arms around his older brother and squeezing. "How was your trip?"

Seto ran his fingers through Mokuba's wild bed hair. "It was okay though it's better to be home. We did get a new vendor so that was a plus."

"Glad to hear it."

Tristan walked over and handed Seto his coffee and took a seat on the couch. "You should stay for breakfast. It'll be ready soon," he suggested turning on the television.

"What else do we have better to do, Seto?" Mokuba asked, with a pout he knew Seto couldn't resist.

"Sure." He snickered, ruffling his hand through Mokuba's hair. "I just need a quick shower." He stood up from the couch, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Everyone stared at Joey who seemed oblivious until the silence in the room was too much. He looked up raising an eyebrow, wondering why the hell everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

"Show him to the bathroom," Duke murmurmed.

"Why me? I'm cooking over here!"

"Not anymore." Duke took the spatula from Joey's hand and shooed him away.

Joey glared before walking past everyone. "Follow me."

Together, him and Seto walked to the bathroom where Joey gave him a short tour of where extra towels and thing were and then decided to leave him. Joey froze in his steps and turned to Seto, who had just disposed his short to the floor. Joey swallowed thickly.

"Glad to hear you had a good trip and I'm glad you're spending the day here with us."

"More of Mokuba's choice than my own, but it's always just been me and him for Christmas. I'm sure he's more excited about this than anything. Even if I have a whole room full of presents for him at home." He paused as he turned and reached into his bag and pulled out a small rectangular box which he handed to Joey. "Thanks for watching Mokuba for me. I hated to have to leave him around such a time."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I know I didn't _have_ to. This is for more than just watching Mokuba for a few hours and if I were good with words, I'd write you a letter or would have gave you a card. Your efforts on trying to be my friend may actually be paying off and I wanted to give you some sort of appreciation gift, on my part. So now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself...mind leaving me to shower in peace? Unless...you wish to join me...?"

"Dude...it's Christmas."

"Suit yourself."

Joey grinned. "No hot intern to pick up last night to make your evening a little more worthwhile?"

"Quite contrary to popular belief, I don't go out of the country and sleep with hot guys. I actually commit to business and business only."

"On that note...I'll leave you to it."

Joey closed the door behind himself and went straight to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

He didn't know what had came over him to ask Seto such a question and then on top of that he had to take in the bit about Seto considering him a friend. And the gift? What could it have possibly been?

He ripped open the paper and found a small black box with the label 'Diesel' across the top in a pretty script. He opened the box to reveal a stainless steel watch with a face that was decked out in diamonds against smooth black quartz. The watch was absolutely breathtaking and something Joey believed he would never be able to afford. It had been one of the most expensive gifts he had ever received.

"Yo!" A heavy knock on the door made him jump. "Jojo, breakfast is ready...unless you need me to give you a few seconds."

"I'm coming..." Joey said. "Prick..."

He put the watch in a secure place knowing the guys would have shit to say as soon as they saw it.

* * *

It was in the middle of breakfast and a weird conversation when there was yet another knock at the door. Joey stood up and went to answer it and only thought about slamming it. He hadn't thought about Mako for a few hours and was content with that.

"Hi baby."

Joey wanted to scream, but before he could answer, a rather large gift was placed in his hands and Mako walked into the house. He reached out to grab said person, but Mako walked around the corner and came face to face with the breakfast crew.

"Good Morning," Mako greeted politely.

"Morning." Said a chorus of unenthusiastic eaters. Joey grabbed the other's upper arm and guided him to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. He locked the door and tossed the gift onto the bed.

"Why are you here?" Joey asked turning on Mako with his arms crossed.

"It's Christmas, babe and I thought visiting was allowed."

"You already know you're supposed to call. You lost your privileges to just...show up!"

"I have no problem with leaving Joey." Mako frowned. "I just wanted to see you and I thought today...seeing as though it's Christmas..."

Why did Joey feel like an ass now? After all that Mako put him through and now he felt like he was being an asshole to him. It wasn't Joey's nature to be spiteful and right now he pitied the other. Mako and came home to absolutely nothing, except everyone hating him, and on a wing and a prayer that Joey would forgive him.

Joey sighed. "How about I meet you somewhere later? I'm kinda busy with the guys tonight and we're going to have a movie day."

"Cool." Mako smiled. "I'll text you my address and I'll see you later. You should wear the gift. I'll make us a special dinner; It'll be an 'I fucked up and I'm sorry' dinner."

"Okay." Joey laughed. "That sounds good."

Mako headed to the door with Joey behind him, but then turned to Joey. "I just thought about it. Would your boyfriend approve of you coming over tonight?"

"Boyfriend? Mako, you already know I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't had one since you left."

"So, the little display down at your mother's cafe was just a brilliant scene?"

Joey had completely forgot about that day. Without another word, he shoved Mako out of the room and walked him to the door, where he pushed him out and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath before walking back to the kitchen table and sat.

"Well..." Seto began. "That was awkward."

"Awkward indeed," Duke said taking a sip of coffee.

"Who was that Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"Old friend."

"An old ex-asshole. Someone, might I add, broke Joey's heart. Since when was he back?" Duke asked.

"Guys, I really don't feel like talking about this. It's Christmas and I don't want it ruined on account of him."

"Too late after he just pulled that 'look who's coming to breakfast' stunt! Why are you talking to him? No words should ever be exchanged between the two of you!"

"Let's not be melodramatic Duke. He's a grown man. I think he's allowed to talk to whomever he wants," Tristan said as he began to wash the dishes.

"Maybe, we should go. I think this conversation is extending to become something that is a little too personal" Seto said, but Joey shook his head.

"No! Everyone will stay and we will drop this conversation to some other time! Like never!"

Joey walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch now emotionally drained. Between seeing Seto back and the gift and the words he was told; Mako showing up and now the third degree from Duke-who had nerve-Joey wanted to isolate himself. But he felt as though now was a time to spend with his friends even if the situation was more tension filled than ever.

* * *

But Joey found himself outside of Mako's quaint house that was just off the shore, dressed in the shirt that Mako had brought him for Christmas. It was definitely a sweet shirt with a silk lining and was just the right color on Joey. It seemed that Mako's taste hadn't dwindled since he had last seen the other.

The door opened and Mako was standing there in all his bronze glory. His hair was tamed and the dark blue shirt he had buttoned up, threatened to pop thanks to the muscular chest that was hiding underneath. Two buttons were undone from the top and a beachy type necklace lay on his chest. Joey had to swallow thickly to keep from jumping him.

"For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming."

"Between my nerves and Duke wanting to sit on me to keep me from coming, yeah. For a second I didn't think I was as well."

"Well I'm glad you were able to escape." Mako smiled and Joey could feel his heart beating against his chest. "Come in," Mako said opening the door and allowing Joey inside.

Joey held out a bottle of wine to Mako with a bow as he stepped inside. "Sorry I couldn't get anything special."

"You didn't even have to bother, Joey." He took the bottle. "This is perfect."

Joey could remember the conversation with Seto as they stood in front of the trunk of his car staring at the numerous wine bottles that sat neatly in a box.

" _If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were an alcoholic," Joey said picking up a random bottle and staring at the label._

" _Because I stash wine? This is nothing. You should see what I have home." Seto reached in and picked up a bottle of white wine. "You should take this one. Class A when it comes to Pinot Grigio. Not to mention, it's good with just about any meal."_

 _Joey placed the first bottle back and took the one from Seto. "Thanks." He looked up at him with a grin. "I didn't think you would be the one to encourage me to go on this date."_

" _What do I care?"_

 _Joey frowned. "I don't know. I'm not saying Mako is a monster, he's just not a saint."_

 _Seto sighed. "To each his own, Joey." He shut the trunk. "I can tell you still like the guy by all the pictures you still have hanging around. What you need to do when you go to this dinner, is to really decide if it's worth it."_

 _Joey's lips lifted in a small smile. "Seto Kaiba is giving me advice?"_

" _And wine. I'm about to start keeping a tabs. When you go up can you send Mokuba down. I'm a little exhausted."_

" _A little? You look like shit Kaiba."_

" _Ooh, I can always count on you to tell me the truth."_

" _Likewise, Kaiba. Likewise."_

Dinner was quiet. Joey didn't know what to say and he was afraid he would say the wrong thing. Most of the time, Mako was staring at him with this stupid smile like he was getting off on Joey's nerves. Joey also found himself guzzling one too many glasses of wine just to keep from talking whenever Mako asked him a question about what he had been up to and all of the normal shit people talked about when they hadn't seen the person for such a long time.

They ended up on Mako's loveseat, watching some awful action movie that was now rolling credits. Mako turned off the television and switch to some soft jazz music.

"So, was dinner okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess there's no sense in avoiding the inevitable Joey so go ahead and ask me."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Ask you what?"

"About what happened?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm sure you've had that reeling about in your mind for a very long time I think you deserve to be tortured a little more. Besides, I didn't think that's why you wanted me to come over. I would have thought that would be the last thing you wanted to talk about."

"It is. I just thought that you wanted to purge your mind about that issue."

"Yeah, not happening." Joey sighed. "Unless you want me to start to get angry."

"Can I just say that I missed you Joey. It wasn't like I was there because I wanted to. I was there because I had to. I thought I was being responsible."

"Just...stop..."

"Joey, I don't like to see you upset."

"Then stop talking about what happened while you were with...her." Joey stood up. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't Joey. Please stay. It's lonely here without someone. I would rather have that someone be you."

Joey hesitated, but he took a seat further in the opposite of the couch. Mako ran a hand down his face and sat back in the opposite corner. "That's fine. We can talk like this. I can yell."

Joey rolled his eyes and scooted a little closer. He gave Mako an annoyed look. "Better?"

"Better." Mako laughed.

* * *

"Chai latte with a shot of espresso," Joey said sitting the steaming cup of coffee in front of Seto whose head was resting on his hand. Tristan was sitting with his legs stretched on the bench popping some peanuts into his mouth, his grin wide as he looked at Seto.

"This guy," He said pointing his thumb in Seto's direction.

"Stop being such a prick, Taylor," Seto said sitting up and Taylor shrugged. "I need a vacation."

"Take one," Joey suggested sliding into the seat beside Seto.

"And have my company run by morons?"

"Why would you hire morons Seto? For all that, you should hire Joey," Tristan said.

"He's not going to kill me."

"Change of subject, how was your date last night?" Seto asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Okay, I guess." Joey frowned. "Definitely awkward."

"You're fukcing awkward anyway. What's the difference?" Tristan popped another peanut into his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Joey.

"For your information, I'm not awkward. You try having dinner with your ex and try not to ruin it by bringing up the past, which he insisted we talk about."

"That was his tactic to get you all riled up and heavy so you can go at it like rabbits," Seto said and Tristan nodded.

"Kaiba's right. His balls are probably crying for some attention."

"That's why he has hands." Joey shook his head. "I'm supposed to see him again tomorrow night. He had an interview. He's trying to get back to work."

"Well, it sounds like he's here to stay. What are you going to do about that?" Seto asked and Joey shrugged.

"I'm taking baby steps." Joey looked at his watch. "I have to meet Mai and Téa on my lunch break."

"Are they finally selecting a load sample?"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Taylor?" Seto narrowed his eyes across the table at the grinning Tristan.

"That's not until after they get married, Tristan. Let them at least get through the wedding first."

"Damn, I'm getting old."

"Yeah gramps. You better start popping out your babies before you shrivel up." Tristan scooted out of his seat just as Joey's mother was walking over. "Hey Ma." Tristan said leaning down and kissing Mrs. Wheeler's cheek.

"Beware, Mrs. Wheeler, you don't know where that mouth has been." Seto took another sip of his coffee as Tristan twitched his nose in disgust.

"Joseph, am I paying you to sit on your ass and talk or am I paying you to work?" She asked smacking him in the shoulder with her writing pad and Joey batted it away. "And Tristan, stop laughing before I put you to work," She said smacking him next. "Up, up, up, Joseph!"

"You're slave driving, Ma-ma. I'm on break."

"I'm out before I'm put on the clock." Tristan saluted them off. " _Ciao_."


	10. Craving

Ay-yi-yi! Busy, busy, busy with Christmas and all that jazz.

Uploading last chapter tomorrow.

Oh so bittersweet!

* * *

 **The Countdown**

 _December 27_

"So Téa was thinking about fuschia and gold, but I suggested violet and gold. It's in the same family right, Jojo?" Mai was holding up some color swatches across the counter of bar inside of her kitchen, but Joey seemed to be out of it. "Joey?"

"Yeah...I think green would be perfect." He nodded and Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Joey, what's wrong with you? This doesn't have anything to do with Mako being back in town does it?"

Joey lifted his head. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because Duke already spilled the beans. He's not too happy."

Joey glared. "And we weren't too happy about Cale, but we all swallowed the adult pill and let him take care of himself."

"Duke's just worried. We're all that way. We just don't want you to get your heart broken again." Mai leaned on the bar. "Gods, Joey. You were devastated that day he left."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know the story. But what if it's different this time? What if he's back for a reason and it's meant for us to try again? When I'm around him Mai, everything comes back and I don't know what to do with myself. I realized just how much I missed him and what I've been doing since he was gone."

"Listen to this: no matter what decision you make, you're the one that has to deal with the consequences. Getting back with exes is always an issue and it's not going to be easy. You have to figure out whether you're ready to get over what happened between the two of you and move on from there."

Joey shrugged. "I don't know if I can, but I want to try. I'm tired of being alone Mai. Meaningless sex is pointless to me now."

"Maybe you aren't having meaningless sex. I mean, you and Kaiba have been going at it for a while."

"Yeah and look where that's getting me? Besides, he's always so tired and out of it. Asking for sex is degrading and it makes me feel desperate."

"Don't ask. Just take it. That's how me and Téa got together."

"No offense, but you two are lesbians. It's different with guys."

"No it's not! That's an excuse." Mai lifted from the counter and begin to gather her swatches. "Do something nice for Kaiba. You hook him once and you'll only have a problem trying to get him off the hook."

"What do you mean? Like make him dinner or something? Isn't that what couples do? Not fuck buddies."

"Ask him out somewhere. Maybe a lounge or out in the middle of nowhere. Be spontaneous."

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm not one for spontaneity."

"As much as Kaiba likes to admit he doesn't need someone, he needs someone. Everyone needs someone. I'm sure he would like to come home to a cooked meal and appreciate someone being there for him. Someone who would listen to his problems and bullshit."

"That's why he tortures Mokuba."

Mai laughed. "And look where that gets him? Kaiba takes his aggression out on the poor innocent-" Joey gave her a look. "Okay, so not so innocent, but you know what I mean. He just needs _one_ person."

"Should I see Mako tonight?"

"If it was me, I wouldn't go near that bastard with a thirty nine and a half foot pole, but that's just me. Maybe you're right. Maybe things are different." She took his hand. "Just promise me or won't just settle for anything."

Joey nodded and lifted her hand to his lips before pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Good. Now back to wedding colors."

Joey held up his hands. "You have my full attention."

* * *

"Word is Kaiba is having a crazy party at his house for New Years!" Ryou said to Joey, Tristan and Duke sliding drinks across the bar. "What is with you guys?"

"I'm sitting in between two of the biggest women in this city!" Tristan shouted.

"Cut it out Tris," Joey said nudging him and turned around to look out to the dancefloor to the sweaty half dressed men dancing around.

"What happened, Blondie?" Bakura pinched him in the back making him jump and almost spill his drink.

"Fuck off," said Joey.

"He's talking to that numb skull Mako again!" Duke shouted.

"I said fuck off Duke!" Joey shouted over Tristan's head. "I don't think my personal business has anything to do to you!"

"Grow a pair, will ya Jo? You know I'm right!"

"Will you two untuck your cocks and get over this?" Tristan asked. "He's not five, Duke. Why are you so worried about it?" Tristan asked. Duke rolled his eyes, picking up his drink and walking away. "What a dick."

"And that's saying something coming from you," Bakura said reaching across the bar to slap Tristan, but Tristan pulled away in time. "You're such a hypocrite."

"Bourbon...straight." Seto sat on Duke's abandoned seat.

"Well look who it is! Haven't seen you in a while. You missed the annual beach time Christmas Eve extravaganza!" Bakura threw a smirk at Seto who flipped him off. "Where were you?"

"Unlike you, I have a real job."

Tristan pulled his lips away from his beer. "Why are you here now?"

"I deserve some down time Taylor."

"Fuck time." Tristan looked between Joey and Seto. "Well look who's both single and ready to mingle! Get at him Seto! He hasn't gotten any out of Mako yet."

Joey and Seto hit Tristan in the back of the head at the same time making him grab at the back of his head, wincing. Ryou burst into a fit of giggles.

"We'll catch you girlies on the next round." Bakura slapped Ryou's behind making him jump. "Ryou has to go and make me some tips."

"That's my queue to go and hand out some tips," Tristan said, grabbing his drink and walking out to the floor.

"How was work?" Joey asked as he still stared out into the crowd and Seto shrugged.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Things will probably pick up after the New Year. People on vacation," Seto responded.

"Yeah, things at the cafe weren't so bad." Joey sighed. "I talked to Mai about her wedding colors."

"What are they going for?" Seto asked casually.

"You know how chicks are. Pinks and purples. Girly things."

"Ah." Seto downed his shot and turned around to the bar getting Ryou's attention. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked Joey.

"I don't know, Kaiba. You plan on making me miss a date?"

Kaiba snorted. "You aren't going a date Joey. I thought you two were just talking?"

"Yeah...I guess." Joey shrugged. He glanced at Seto. _I'm going to kill Mai._ "You know, it'd be cheaper for us to get a bottle and waste it between us. Besides, tomorrow is Sunday. You won't be working."

"Am I an excuse to get out of tonight with your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well I enjoy the pleasure of fucking up important plans of other people." Seto pulled out his wallet and tossed some money onto the bar. "Makes me feel so appreciated."

"Don't flatter yourself. I never said I wasn't going to get fucking wasted and still make it in time for dinner."

"So devoted! I love your perseverance Joey!"

* * *

"Don't you have any fucking snacks in this house, Seto? You're like a fucking veghead!"

"Well Mokuba's hardly home anymore. Why don't you go peruse his mini fridge in his gaming room?"

"He'd kill me if he came home and saw his stash gone." Joey's pants began to vibrate and he giggled at the sensation, pulling his phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the screen. Mako was calling him and he felt a sense of remorse and guilt eating away at him.

"Your boyfriend keeping tabs?" Seto asked with a slight slur. He stood up and walked towards Joey.

"No one keeps tabs on me." He backed away slightly as Seto came too close. "What are you doing?" Joey asked looking up at him.

"What does it look like?" Seto asked. "You closing our deal now? That was awfully quick. Your ex comes back and now you're kicking me to the curb? You aren't honestly telling me that you're considering Mako for permanent status."

Joey gave a slight pout. "I didn't say that."

Seto grabbed Joey's collar and fixed it. "It's still early," he whispered, looking down into Joey's soft hazel eyes. "You can still get to him in enough time if you leave now." Seto leaned down, his lips pressing against the skin of Joey's neck.

"How do you feel about breakfast in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

 _December 28_

Watching Seto sleeping was something that Joey could get used to. He had seen this before and said the same thing, but he realized he _really_ could get used to this.

And then the sadness began to seep in and he realized that it would never happen. He pushed the covers away from his body and stood up, stretching. The kinks and tenseness in his muscles were bliss, but there was still the bittersweet sadness of knowing this was just a temporary feeling.

He found his jeans and pulled them on and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Joey had been midway through breakfast when he heard the entrance door open and he figured that Mokuba must be home.

"Hey, what's up Joey?" Mokuba greeted. "Smells amazing in here."

"Yeah?" Joey turned around with a smile and then he burst into laughter. "Mokuba, what's the deal with the cat?" He asked as he lowered the setting on the stove and threw the hand towel over his shoulder staring at the small cat in Mokuba's arms. It was grey with a white underbelly, and his face was a cute square with a pink nose in the middle of its face.

"It's a kitten, Joey." Mokuba held up the little feline.

"Wait until your brother sees this shit." Joey chuckled. "Want some coffee?"

"Can I have some tea instead? Black tea with a side of lemon and you can get the little guy a cup of milk."

"Hey, little master, I'm not at the cafe. I'm off duty."

"But I thought you liked me more than my older brother; yet here you are making you and him breakfast and the brother can't even get a cup of tea. The English would be furious at what you call 'hospitality'."

"Well it's a good thing i'm not English, yes?"

"How is my brother anyway?"

"He's fine. Besides, he would have to be fine even if he wasn't fine. So...your brother is quite fine, I assure you."

Mokuba sat down at the table looking down into the grey eyes of the kitten in his arms. "I think I should call him Kit."

"That's pretty generic Mokuba."

Joey had began to make his tea as he began to finish up breakfast. Seto walked into the kitchen, shirtless, his hair a wild and crazy, sexy mussed up mess. He raised his eyebrow at the kitten rubbing up against Mokuba's shirt and purring.

"Mokuba, what did I tell you about stray pussy in the house?"

Joey snickered as he began to pour his tea into Mokuba's cup.

"I got him for you because I thought that she would be great company for you. Kit, Seto. Seto, Kit." Mokuba introduced, handing him over to Seto.

Seto held the kitten for a total of a second and then placed him on the ground. The kitten started to take to Seto, rubbing against his leg, his back and tail high up.

"Mokuba, get this thing out of our house."

"Please Seto! She's alone and she's scared and we could give her the best home she could ever imagine," He pleaded with big eyes.

"There are two lesbians getting married and will probably be popping out a child soon. Add it to their family." Seto sat on the stool next to Mokuba and elbowed him in the arm playfully. "She's yours only if you take care of her."

" _Ours_."

" _Yours_."

Seto gave him a look and Mokuba nodded, the corner of his mouth curled up in annoyance.

"Fine," Mokuba huffed. "She's mine."

Joey watched as Seto wrapped his arm around his little brother's neck and pulled him into him, ruffling his hair. He remembered when him and his sister used to be the same playful way and then they both grew up and got involved with boys. He pulled out his cell phone from his jeans and bypassed the missed calls and semi-angry texts from Mako and texted his sister asking when she would finish her shift at the cafe.

"So, are you coming to Seto's New Year's party, Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"I didn't know I was invited." Joey responded, turning back to the stove and turning it off and began to plate the food.

"Half of the city is invited. I don't know why you would think you be forgotten."

Joey began to search the cabinets for a bowl. "Since when does your brother throw parties. I thought his birthday was a mistake?"

"Yeah well..." Seto started. "I've gathered some of the hottest men in this city to come to this party so I can get drunk and fucked."

"As much as I love you Seto, I honestly don't want to hear about your sexual escapades." Mokuba said. "I got some figures to calculate and then I'm going out tonight with some friends. Catch you guys later." He grabbed his tea cup. "And Joey, can you bring my food up to my room?"

"Not a chance, kiddo."

Mokuba left, leaving Seto and Joey alone. "You can even invite your boyfriend," Seto said as he took the offered cup of coffee from Joey.

"Gee, you don't have to make it sound so patronizing."

"I was just being..." Seto pursed his lip. "courteous."

"Mmm...a big boy pill," Joey said, sliding the plate across the bar. "Eat up big boy."

"Thank you, honey."

Joey rolled his eyes as he reached for his vibrating phone and read his sister's text message.

"Sunday dinner at the Wheelers." He threw his phone off to the side and ate a spoonful of cereal. "This oughta be great."

"I like your family dinners. Remember when Mokuba and Serenity first got together? That dinner wasn't so bad."

"Until my father started talking about his performance at Cloud and he started that fucking rendition of 'Prima Donna'."

"It was classic. Phantom of the Opera is well known."

"He sung the entire thing as Carlotta."

"Yeah, I didn't think his voice could get that high." Seto laughed into his cup. "Made for a great entertainment. For an old man, he has some pipes."

"Yeah, he prides himself on his voice. He met my mother that way. She was working in a club, that was nothing like Euphoria might I add, and my father was performing and they happened to lock eyes. He asked everyone that evening about the woman with the cute face. She was easy, they fucked and had me."

"Straight people." Seto grimaced. "Ugh..."

"Well, then you wouldn't know me and your life would be oh so miserable." Joey grinned. "You can handle dishes," he said, tossing his empty bowl into the sink. "I'm going to head out."

He walked around the counter behind Seto and kissed the back of his head, before ruffling his hair.

"Watch my hair," said Seto.

"Trust me, you can't tell the difference."

"Thanks for breakfast. I might have to move you in and marry you. Then we would be like your best friends waiting for holy matrimony and the future bun in the oven."

"Good thing I don't have a vagina." Joey made his way out of the room. "See ya."

* * *

"Sorry about last night."

Mako ran a hand through his hair staring at Joey in his doorway. Joey knew where this could possibly go only he was hoping that it wouldn't turn to shit. He stared at Mako as he did Christmas evening and waiting for the other to allow him in.

"Something came up," Joey said.

Mako opened the door wider and Joey walked inside as Mako shut the door.

"I brought dinner. Some extras from the cafe," Joey said, sitting the bag on Mako's counter.

"You didn't have to." Mako walked into the kitchen and pulled down some wine glasses. "I'm sure your mother didn't know where you were bringing these to. If she knew you were coming over here to see me, she would have given it to the dogs before allowing you to bring-"

"Look, let's not bring that up. Let's just...start over."

Joey had realized that maybe he should forget about what happened in the past between him and Mako. It was time to forgive and forget and he would start by this night. Things couldn't be exactly like they were before Mako left, but they could at least be friends.

"I don't care about what other people say about what goes on between me and you." Joey told Mako, unpacking the bag. "They can't understand that friends look past the worse, than maybe they aren't good friends themselves."

Mako gave a small smile as he sat the glasses down. "Thank you, Joey. I appreciate this and I appreciate you being a good friend. It's not a lot of that anymore in this world."

"Well, I guess I still really, really like you," he mumbled, opening one of the containers.

Mako reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a fork, digging immediately into the food, and scooping a large amount into his mouth.

"You heathen!" Joey admonished. "You're supposed to wait until it's set!"

"Why don't we just do like we used to and eat it! Since when did you give a shit about plates? You've been hanging around that rich punk for too long while I was away."

"Seto?" Joey asked, looking at Mako underneath of his bangs. "He would appreciate the rich comment, but I don't know about calling him a punk."

"I'm surprised you didn't get with him while I was gone. Seems like your type. Tall, hot-"

"Let's not do this." Joey laughed uncomfortably, but Mako was staring at Joey with a twinkle in his eyes like he knew something beneath the blushing face.

"You and him..."

Mako trailed off waiting for an answer, but Joey only reached for his glass full of wine sipped. Mako got his answer and said nothing as he watched Joey downing his drink. He shook his head with a small laugh.

"I thought we were friends?" Mako asked.

"I just don't know how I feel about discussing my past sex partners with you even though we are friends. There are going to be rules to this fresh start." Joey snatched the fork from Mako's fingers and began to eat.

"Apparently we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

December 29

"Rise and shine, monkey pie!"

The wet feeling of the vibrating raspberry against his cheek made Joey jump out of his sleep and turn his head to the person on his back.

"Cooties!" He cried, wiping his cheek against the pillow. "What are you doing here Serenity and what time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready for work. Me and you have to open. Ma-ma is taking Dad to the doctor's."

"Stop playing, seriously? I thought that was next Thursday?" He groaned, looking at his clock. "It's five-thirty in the morning, Serenity!"

"And I'm tired of being the responsible one when you're older," She said smacking Joey's bottom. "Seriously, get up or I'll call Tristan in here and he'll feel you up which is something I'm sure you don't want to happen." She laid on her back beside her brother. "Wanna go to the mall with me after work?"

"Sure." Joey yawned and threw the covers back on the bed.

"I miss you, Joey."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since it was just me and you."

"I guess." She leaned up on her elbows. "Plus, I miss talking about boys with you. I guess that's one good reason to have a gay brother. We at least have that in common."

"Thanks. Glad I could be of use." Joey threw a pillow over head and she giggled.

For it to be a Monday, the mall had been packed with people and Joey figured that it had to be the ton of sales that would be going through until the New Years. Serenity and him found themselves in the small cafeteria after a couple hours of non stop shopping and decided that some food was a necessity.

"So what have you been up to?" Joey asked and Serenity released the straw of her cup.

"I've been looking for the perfect guy in this city full of assholes." Serenity sighed. "I tell you, when they say needle in a haystack..."

"You had one. Mokuba!" Joey coughed and Serenity glared at him.

"Joey, he's too good for me. He's looking for the princess of the royal kingdom and I'm a bitch in heat."

Joey laughed. "Like sister like brother."

"Yeah, but aren't you and Kaiba going at it?"

Joey threw his hands up. "How does everyone know this? Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but it's not a bad thing. He's fucking gorgeous and every man wants to bag him, but only a few have done it. And you're lucky enough to have gotten it more than once."

"But Serenity, we're talking about just sex here. I'm tired of it. I feel like you! After a while you get tired of _just_ sex."

"Yeah, but in the meantime..."

"You're such a slut."

Serenity sat across from him with that stupid smile when she nearly dropped her soda and whipped her head away and put her hand up to cover her face.

"Oh gods! Did he see me?"

"What?" Joey looked around wondering who the hell she could possibly be hiding from. "Who is-?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mokuba walking beside a long haired brunette girl. She small in stature, her eyes big and bright and a smile on her face that was bright as the fucking lights in the cafeteria they sat in. Joey chuckled waving at the couple and calling out Mokuba's name.

Mokuba waved in greeting and began to walk towards their table.

"Joey you're such-"

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Mokuba looked at Serenity who began to slowly lower her hand. "Hey Serenity."

"Hey." She greeted shyly.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Shopping," Joey said.

The girl next to Mokuba cleared her throat. "Oh! Joey, Serenity, this is Kay."

"Hi," She said politely, holding out her hand and each of them shook it.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Joey asked.

"They're around." He grinned. "I have to get out somewhere, but it's not so bad around this time during the week." He leaned down and picked up one of Serenity's fries before popping it into his mouth. "Thanks."

"Joey, I'm feeling a little exhausted," Serenity said.`

"Seren, it's only noon." Joey smirked and Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"It's past my nap time Joey." She growled, standing up.

Joey and Serenity said their goodbyes to Mokuba and Kay and made their way out of the mall. He wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"You'll thank me when the two of you get back together."

"You're like... _the_ worst brother ever. And you're lame and fucking embarrassing."

"And yet you still love me," Joey said, kissing her temple.

* * *

"You going out again?" Duke asked as Joey just exited the bathroom, his towel wrapped around his waist and his body still slightly wet.

"Yeah. Should I have asked permission?"

"Look," Duke began following him into his bedroom. "I just want to say that I'm sorry and I don't like this whole avoiding the big, underlying issue here and the problem with you dating that...thing again."

"To be more polite Duke, he is a human being and you should be considerate since I actually sat down and had dinner with you and that fucking asshole that beat you. I didn't mention that, did I?"

"You don't have to." Duke leaned in the doorway. "I guess, if you're big enough to give me a chance, then...maybe I should as well."

When Joey turned to him, Duke was looking at him with apologetic eyes. He loved Duke, but the other was making too big of a problem about him seeing his ex-boyfriend again.

"We're all in this world looking for one thing Duke: love. I'm not saying that me and him will get back together and be the way we were before, but if I am making a big mistake talking to him, then it will be my fault getting hurt again."

"You're right," Duke said sadly. "Me and Tris are heading out to Euphoria later."

"Cool."

"If you want to drop by..."

"Nah. I'm heading out to Mako's."

"If you change your mind...let us know."

"No problem."

Duke turned away and left Joey to himself. He was tired of having this conversation and he was at the point that he didn't give a shit about what anyone thought at this point.

* * *

Joey was laying his head in Mako's lap as the classical music played softly in the background. He was really more than relaxed on his back, resting and just talking to the other. After the other night, he realized that things were going smoothly and things were going to be fine.

"I miss this." Mako sighed, taking a sip of his wine before placing the glass on the table. He ran a hand through Joey's hair as the other closed his eyes in contentment.

"I bet you do."

"You're so beautiful, Jo."

"Let's not," Joey said looking up at him.

"Why not? You've already fucked up by talking to me. You might as well let me admire."

Joey cleared his throat and began to sit up when Mako pushed him back down.

"Stay."

"You said that after the first night we had sex."

"I like to think we made love that night."

"So romantic," Joey said, rolling his eyes. "You want to come to a party with me for the New Years?"

"Who's throwing it?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Mmm..." Mako snorted. "This should be an extravaganza of the century. You sure you want me to piss off your friends like that?

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

They both shared a laugh and Joey got up from his seat and stood up stretching.

"I should probably head out."

Mako stood up and grabbed Joey's hand as he was about to leave. Joey was about to pull his hand away, but Mako's hand tighten as he moved in closer. Joey knew this all to well and frankly, it scared the shit out of him. He could see the look in Mako's hungry eyes and he could feel his heart beating against his chest wildly. He swallowed thickly, his palms became sweaty as his stomach churned.

"Stay."

"I...uh...can't."

"Yes you can," Mako whispered, pressing his body against Joey's. Mako leaned down, his lips brushing against Joey's.

"You can't do this to me, Mako." He breathed trying to release his hand. "I'm still...scared."

"Don't be. It will be nothing like before. I can only do better, babe." His hand came up and caressed the side of Joey's cheek who took a hold of it. "You forgive me don't you?"

Joey didn't say anything staring into the deep brown eyes that haunted him just about everyday and nodded slowly. His lips were taken in a deep kiss and he returned it full force, his lips trembling. Mako tilted his head, his tongue searching in need of Joey's to have that taste again and Joey obliged. Joey's hands came up wrapping around his neck, his breath increasing, his grip tightening.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

* * *

 _December 29_

When Joey walked into the house he shared with Tristan and Duke, both were in the kitchen having morning breakfast.

"Well, well, well," Tristan said shaking up his morning protein drink in a bottle. "Where have you been Cinderella?"

"One guess who." Duke took a sip of his coffee.

"So, how was you guys night?" Joey asked.

"Fucking amazing. I managed to snatch me up a blond as well. Hot body, great face, a mouth perfect for sucking."

Joey sat down and leaned his head into hand, groaning. "Don't make me nauseous yet, Tris. I haven't even eaten yet. Duke, can you make me an egg?"

"Jojo, you'll need a lot more protein if you plan on keeping up the way you do." Duke smirked. "I'll make you two."

"Seto asked about you." Tristan took a swig of his protein drink. "He ended up getting a blond too."

"Seemed all disappointed when we told him you were getting your ass banged out with some hot, bronze adonis. Greedy motherfucker coming back from the dumps and getting into his ex's pants so easily. I do commend you Joey on waiting this long though, but you have Seto on the back burner if your plans don't so easily work out."

"Duke, can you get this guy a filter?" Joey pointed his thumb in Tristan's direction. "You never know what to say out of that big ass mouth. Why don't you put it to some better use?"

"Care to join me in the bathroom?"

Joey gave him a look and Tristan held his hands up in surrender.

"You asked, babe. I was just telling it like it is." Tristan grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. "I'll catch you guys later. Movie night?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Was I wrong?" Joey asked, tossing a small ball up and down in the air catching it in a firm grip. He was sitting in Kaiba's office, laying back on the leather couch as Kaiba sat at his desk looking over some paperwork.

"I don't know, Wheeler. Were you wrong?"

Joey turned to Seto. "That's why I'm asking you. I don't know whether I was or not and it's really driving me crazy."

"Was it good?" Seto asked, looking over his reading glasses.

"Yeah." Joey responded and Seto nodded.

"Then I don't think it was wrong. You really like him and you want him back, I don't think you need me to tell you any differently. I'm not a fucking shrink, Wheeler. You should go to Yugi or the lesbos for that. They're all about friendships and babies and weddings."

"Do you hate Mai and Téa for loving each other that much? You're so cynical."

"I just tell it like it is, Wheeler."

"And will you stop with the Wheeler thing? I thought we were past that."

"Yeah. We are."

"I also invited him to your party to piss off everyone. Hope you don't mind."

Seto pursed his lips. "Not in the slightest." Seto leaned back and took his glasses off and tossed them across his desk running a hand through his hair. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Lay off the partying. You have to be a responsible adult and fucking until the wee hours of the night isn't healthy."

"Helps me sleep at night."

Joey tossed the ball across the room at Seto who ducked away, laughing. "Don't you have somewhere to be Joey instead of bothering me?"

"No." Joey stood up and brushed his clothes off walking over to Seto's desk. "But it's a good thing I'm finished bothering you. I need to head out and get to work. It's movie night with the guys. You should stop by if you're not doing anything."

"But you're taken." Seto pouted mockingly. "How am I to get some needed protein? I'm a growing boy, you know."

"You're also sick. I'm out."

* * *

It was quite a surprise when Seto showed up in comfort clothes which shocked Duke when he opened the door.

"Well hello there."

"Devlin," Seto said walking inside and Duke closed the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Joey asked whipping his head around. "Hey!"

"Your guardians decided to let you out?" Tristan asked.

"I really don't like you."

"Hey! Can we get along here?" Joey turned back to the television. "Sit down Seto. You want a drink or something?"

"What do you have?" Seto asked, taking off his coat and throwing it over the back of the chair.

"Thanks to Tristan, we have just about the same selection down at Euphoria."

"Scotch on the rocks."

"Okay, okay!" Tristan said through laughter. "So, let's talk about virgins. Would you ever fuck one?"

"I wouldn't," Duke said. "I am too much of a bottom for that. Plus, virgins tend to get too clingy afterwards."

"No, no. Not all virgins can get like that," Seto said. "I had one once and all you have to do is be upfront with them. Tell them, I'll give you the best night you'll ever have, but after this...there will be no hand holding, candlelight dinners, and that shit that comes with the territory of a relationship."

"They tend to get territorial," Tristan added.

"Well that's discriminatory! We were all virgins at once."

"Joey, you lost your virginity to Mako! You were the virgin type that saves their holy virginity like some sacred rose for the guy who feel like is going to be there forever."

"I would think that most virgins feel that way," Joey said. "It is something that should be saved for that one special person."

"I understand completely, but you're in that fifty percent that come out better than the rest of us. The other half comes out with regrets."

"Nothing wrong with regrets." Seto shrugged. "You learn from them."

"Maybe. I've only taken virginities. There's no way anyone is getting near my ass." Tristan laughed.

"But you'll do the fucking. In case you were wondering, that shit hurts," Duke said

"Well you probably don't need to worry about that problem anymore, now do you?" Tristan joked and Duke tossed a pillow at him.

"I believe in being versatile," Joey stated.

"I never thought I'd say this," Seto began. "But I have to agree with Taylor."

"You're a control freak in general. You're biased."

"Control is a turn on and someone willing to get on their knees for me and beg, I take it as admiration."

"You here that, Jo. You worshipped him and his cock." Tristan winked.

"Fuck off!" Joey shouted.

"Can you grow up!" Duke said. "We're trying to have a mature conversation here, Tristan!"

"We've all had sex with each other in a weird sort of way. What is there like six degrees of separation?" Tristan asked reaching the bowl of chips.

"Something like that only I don't think it entails having sex with each other's partners." Joey corrected.

"It could."

Silence grew around them and Joey looked at Seto who was laid back, with his face towards the ceiling. Joey licked his lips seeing the adam's apple bob as he swallowed and gods did he look so good doing it.

"So uh...Kaiba," Tristan said. "How did you uh...lose you virginity?"

"Now, why would I want to discuss that among you guys?"

"Because we want to know," Duke said looking at him. "I'm pretty sure you would every guy and girl in this city is dying to know how Seto Kaiba lost his virginity."

"The world thinks about that shit? Don't we have more important news to broadcast?" Seto smirked.

"No, so spill!" Duke smiled from ear to ear as he propped himself up on a pillow, ready to listen to the other.

Seto sighed. "Which virginity are we talking about?"

"The only one we care about."

"Uh...it was during high school. You remember Ken who played center back for our soccer team?"

"Eww! That fucking nerd with the bad haircut?" Tristan interjected.

"Nerd? He was a fucking idiot! Sometimes I was shocked he could spell his goddamn name half the time!" Joey added and Seto gave them a look.

"Do you want me to finish?" Seto asked and everyone nodded. "Well, I was tutoring him in class one day and we started talking and I can remember him reaching over and grabbing me. Of course then, I didn't think I was gay so I politely asked him..."

" _What the fuck are you doing?"_

" _I wanted to thank you. For being tutoring me and everything."_

 _Seto stopped the moving hand. "I'm not gay."_

" _You don't have to be gay for me to blow you." Ken moved his hand further up until it reached Seto's zipper. "But even if you are, you're secret is safe with me."_

 _Seto bit his lip looking at the door of the classroom._

" _No one's coming in. It's after school hours and most of the teachers have left or are in the lounge."_

"And then you had sex? Right there on the desk?" Joey asked.

"On the professor's desk."

"Kinky. I'm going to be watching a load of porn after this evening," Duke said. "I didn't lose mine until we were out of school."

"Bullshit!" Joey shouted. "No fucking way. You popped that cherry long before that."

"I'm so glad my friends all think I'm a slut."

"Think?" Seto snorted and everyone else laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit, I'm a little wild with no inhibitions."

"Let's just say you weren't born with any."

"Well when you get your heartbroken then maybe you'll understand."

"Duke," Tristan paused as he leaned in to Duke. "You were a slut before a couple of months ago."

"I'm talking about before that asshole. Before I transferred, I was in love with this guy back at home. Me and him fooled around a lot and it was in the beginning stages of just realizing you're gay and you know you have no one to talk to about it. Then everything seems to change and you isolate yourself for the fear that someone will find out and hate you for it. Even your own parents."

Joey looked over at Tristan who looked deep in thought. He knew too much about the other's past and how when his step-father burst into his bedroom and saw him getting a blow job from the next door neighbor's son. Things were never the same for Tristan.

"I think we're straying away from this conversation point."

"Okay, well it's your turn, Taylor."

"There's not much to my story and its nothing that going to have you guys depressed. New neighbors moved in next door about our second year in highschool and I remember coming home and he was mowing the lawn. Average height, cute, nice body...so I fucked him. Easy enough."

"So, it was just on your mind to bang this guy and you did it?" Joey questioned. "There has to be more behind it. Did you just _feel_ gay?"

"No, Joey, I didn't just feel gay. I had been looking at straight porn since I was twelve and I just couldn't get hard anymore."

"And yet nothing seems to stop you now," Seto said and Joey laughed.

* * *

 _December 30_

"I'm so bored!" Serenity yawned dramatically and turned to Joey, leaning on the counter. "Did you decide on whether you're going to Seto's party or not."

Joey rolled his eyes. There had been nothing, but talk about Seto's grand New Year's party for two weeks and he was tired of hearing about it. It would be nothing different than Euphoria and Joey was starting to decide to dip out from said party. Maybe him and Mako would ditch for the night and do something romantic. Romanticism. How he thought he would never use that word again, but thinking about Mako now made Joey happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Serenity asked bumping her shoulders with her older brother. "You look happy."

"I can't look happy?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen that type of happy in a while." Serenity grinned. "You got some didn't you?"

"I do not want to hear my sister talking about that kind of stuff."

"Joey, we're closer than probably most brothers and sisters out there. You know you can tell me everything. I told you that I thought I was gay!"

"Shhh!" Joey looked around at the few customers that were still sipping at their coffee lazily and reading the papers or browsing their laptops. "Ma-ma, will start thinking I turned you out or something. And you don't want to know why I'm happy."

"Well it's a good thing I don't need you to tell me. I was just being courteous asking you. You're thinking about that asshole."

"Which one?" Joey said wagging his eyebrows and Serenity rolled her eyes not amused in the slightest.

"You already know who I am talking about. Mako. I don't understand what you see in him. All I see is the son-of-a-bitch who broke my brother's heart. I thought things were going okay with you and Seto?"

Joey shook his head. "Things are going okay with me and Seto, but he doesn't want to hear about a relationship, Serenity."

"I think you're settling because you don't want to be by yourself. I understand what it's like to get tired of being alone, Joey. But you shouldn't just settle for anything and you shouldn't just jump back into a relationship with Mako."

"Geez, Serenity. We're just taking things slow. He understands that I don't want to jump into anything serious yet with him."

"Good," Serenity said looking out of the window and then wolf-whistled. "Speaking of hot men...

Seto walked through the door, looking as though he just stepped out of magazine. Joey nudged his sister, who groaned. He didn't need her going googly eyes over him too. "You should be the last one giving anyone relationship advice."

"I'm the best one. Hey Seto." Serenity smiled, batting her eyelashes at Seto. "What something special today? I'm sure I can whip something up really quick-"

"Don't." Joey interjected. "She's not my mother and anything she "whips up" will make poison taste like a miracle."

Seto laughed, standing in front of Joey. "I'll just take a Cappuccino to go please."

"Coming up." Serenity walked away making sure to switch her hips which made Joey chuckle.

Joey turned to Seto. "Lunch?"

"Uh, no. Quickie."

Joey glanced back at his sister who was dancing about, making Seto's drink. He turned back to the register and quickly rang up the drink, taking the money and then began to undo his apron as his sister made her way over holding the styrofoam labeled cup.

"Careful, hot," She said sitting it down.

"It'll be cool down by the time we get back."

Joey walked around the counter and followed Seto out of the cafe, heading straight for the other's car, where's Seto's driver was standing. Seto ushered him into the back seat and climbed in behind him.

"Where we off to?"

"No where." Seto cleared his throat and the driver stepped out, making his way towards the cafe. "The cappuccino was for him." Seto grabbed Joey by the back of his head, pulling his head against his. Joey pulled away looking around nervously.

"The windows. Someone could-"

"No one is going to see us, Joey." Seto's lips descended down onto Joey's neck, who was staring out of the window, watching the people walk by without a clue. Seto gave a nasty nip to his pulse point and Joey moaned, reaching up to clutch at the back of Seto's neck. The brunet wasted no time, undoing Joey's pants and sliding his hand down inside and moving it beneath Joey's boxers. "Already so hard."

But all Joey could see the disappointment on Mako's face and the little bit of pleasure he had felt about a couple of seconds ago, slowly began to dissipate. His body tensed and he stopped Seto's hand from touching him. Seto pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, his lips glistening before he licked them.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Seto asked, looking concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes." The words left Joey's mouth before he could stop them and Seto slowly pulled his hand from Joey's pants and sat back in the seat, placing his arm over the back of the chair.

"So I am assuming this is the part where you tell me you and Mako have decided to shack up like the lesbians?"

Joey frowned. "You make it sound like a bad thing. Me and him aren't together, but it's nice to know that things seem that they'll be okay."

"Okay." Seto looked out of the window and Joey could see the reels working behind the dark blue eyes.

"That's it. That's all you have to say?"

"Wheeler," Seto whipped his head to him. "What do you want me to say?" Joey could see the other's jaw tightened. "You set rules and I'm following them. I don't think we have anything else to discuss."

"You're getting defensive."

"Wheeler, I have an important meeting in twenty minutes and my cock needs some kind of release." Seto pulled out his cell phone and Joey glanced over to see him scrolling through a list of contacts.

"When you had your hand down my pants squeezing my cock, I was Joey. Now we're back to last names."

"Joey, you're not the only one I can get what I need from. I was doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor?" Joey let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Seto _fucking_ Kaiba," He hissed reaching for the door handle and then turned back to Seto. "I was trying too hard to get you to notice me. I thought maybe I could change your mind."

"Well you thought wrong and that was just silly on your part. We fucked Wheeler and you're nothing but a friend. And be glad that I consider you that."

"Fuck you." Joey opened the door and slammed it shut making his way around the car and heading back into the cafe. He made his way straight to the locker room and ripped his coat from the hanger and putting it on.

"Wow, that _was_ quick." Serenity appeared in the doorway.

Joey shook his head. "Don't." He bit out and grabbed his shoulder bag.

"What happened?"

"Seto Kaiba is what happened. I'm out early. Tell Ma-ma I was sick or something."

"But-" He didn't let his sister finish as he brushed past her.

* * *

"Hey Joey-"

Joey didn't let Mako finish as he jumped onto him, his lips attacking the other's, his hands roaming over the planes of Mako's chest over the well fitted dark blue button up he was wearing. Joey kicked the door shut and ran his fingers through Mako's hair, clutching tightly. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss even more, nipping and biting on Mako's bottom lip.

"Don't say anything. Just fuck me."

* * *

December 31

"You seemed pretty upset earlier," Mako said as his arm was wrapped loosely around his shoulder as the blond laid his head on his chest. Joey wasn't much for talking right now. In fact, he wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible and be on his way to the apartment to sulk and pout about having to go to Kaiba's cockfest bash later that evening. He knew he would feel the tension from everyone from him bringing Mako and seeing Seto would be a stab in the gut. What happened the day before was on his own happening. He shouldn't have let his feelings get in the way, but there was something about being taken in the back of the car like some cheap whore. He wasn't cheap. He was one of the more classy queers he knew, but because him and Seto had a no bars sex pact, didn't mean that he would be taken like an anybody off the streets. He could feel the regret of him ever making that stupid suggestion for their relationship only being about sex because he knew deep down, being together with Seto would be some deep desire that would forever be with him until what was forbidden, was attainable. "What happened?"

Joey wrapped his arm around Mako and squeezed. Even though he wasn't one for cuddling right now, the fact that he had this broad, strong physique to hold onto at the present was comforting. "Nothing," He responded and looked up at Mako. "Are you coming with me to Kaiba's party?" He looked into the deep blue eyes that were surrounded by deep blue locks to match that were in sexy disarray. Even he hated to admit that the guy that had did him so wrong was a cock hardner.

"Only if you want me to, babe. I don't want you to show up there and then be hung and burned at the stake."

Joey laughed. "They won't be burning me. You're the one they want twirling over the fire pit. But I think you should get out. You've been back in town for about a month or so and you haven't probably had a lick of fun since."

"I've been chasing you around."

"Stalking."

"Waiting."

Joey hated to smile, but the action couldn't help, but spread across his face. "You're such an idiot."

"Oh Jojo, I knew you would be back in my arms once again."

"Please." Joey turned on his back. "You're just convenient."

"I'm not going to take offense to that," Mako said pinching him in the side and making him giggle. "What do you really want to do with this Joey. I'm holding my breath here, hoping that I can only make things better and not worse. I want you to know that I still love you-"

"I know you do, Mako." Joey lifted threw his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his pants.

"You're running," Mako stated evenly.

"I'm not Mako. I'm tired-Emotionally. I just want to get tonight over with."

"Is this some kind of ending to you and Kaiba?"

"What is there to be an end to if there was never a beginning?" He placed his hands on his knees and interlocked his fingers. He knew what was coming back and he didn't want to listen to it. "Look Mako, I don't want to get into it about shit I've done while you were off doing whatever the hell you were doing."

"I don't want you upset Joey. I'm just asking."

'You're digging."

"I'm curious."

Saying that he was curious was bullshit and Joey knew it. He grabbed his jeans and yanked them on, tucking himself aggressively yet safely, before he did more damage to himself. He dressed in silence as he glanced at Mako who was leaned back against the headboard staring at the opposite wall.

Just as Joey hit the doorway, Mako called for him making him stop in his tracks.

"Joey, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Nine."

And did he left.

* * *

"You don't want to hear what I have to say about it, Jojo."

"No, I think I really do, Tristan. I think I need someone to tell me what a fucked up asshole I've been for even thinking that having a sex only vow to Seto would change anything that I felt about him. Damnit! I feel like such an idiot."

Tristan took a spoonful of ice cream and held it up to Joey. Joey sucked it right off the spoon and laid back with his head against the back of the couch. "How the hell am I supposed to show up at his fucking party tonight with Mako like nothing ever happened between him and I? Like I never felt anything for him?"

"You're being a drama queen." Tristan took a scoop of ice cream into his mouth. "If you really want to know what I have to say about the situation Joey, is you need to let both of them go. Seto is never going to settle down and if you settle down with Mako, he's only bound to screw you over again."

"He tried to do the right thing. At least that's what I keep trying to tell myself. I understand why he left and why he did what he did. I don't want to paint him as the bad guy when he was assuming the roles of the responsibilities that he had." He stopped Tristan as soon as he was about to open his mouth interrupt. "And I am not condoning what he did and in no way, shape or form praising him; It's more so accepting and trying to be understanding."

"You're too understanding sometimes. That's why it seems you've always been getting your heart broken all the time. You deserve better than that shit. You deserve someone who's going to care about you and your feelings and realize that you're more than what appears. You've been my best friend for a long time and no one has appreciated your friendship more than I have. I love you man."

"Yeah, but you're biased. And you're probably only saying that to get into my pants."

"That too."

Joey turned his head to Tristan. He always could rely on Tristan to be open and honest with him and he appreciated the other's friendship just as much as the other appreciated his. He shifted on the couch and placed his head on Tristan's shoulder.

"I don't think I can be friends with Seto, Tristan. You know how there's this urge to want something so bad, knowing you can't have it, and instead of trying to wait for it, you move on. That's why I feel like I have to be with Mako. I feel like there's a reason he's here, now."

"Don't do something you're going to regret Joey. You know, I think you're too young to settle down anyway. You're talking like an old man; like you're pushing thirty."

"Almost."

"Exactly. _Almost_. How about you just take a nap, relax, I'll make us some drinks and then we'll go to Kaiba's party and have a halfway decent time. If his party is anything like his birthday, I'm ready."

Joey chuckled. "I love you Tris."

* * *

Joey couldn't have been more pissed. It was almost eleven and Mako still hadn't shown up. Joey had texted him and called him and still hadn't received a text back. He wasn't going to cry. He didn't have time for that shit. He needed a way to Kaiba's party and there was no way in hell he would be able to get a taxi at this hour and on this evening. Traffic would be murdered, filled with half-dressed women and lit men chasing after said half-dressed women. And everyone at Kaiba's party was probably having the time of their life while he was sitting on the couch in his apartment, wondering why the hell Mako had decided to stand him up. Damn, he needed a drink and he needed a stiff one.

Just as he went to the counter to grab the neck of the last bit of Vodka, his phone buzzed and he looked down at his phone to see Kaiba calling him. He could imagine how this would go: Loud music, intense moaning coming from the other end, unnecessary screams for Kaiba to make them come-he wanted to toss up Duke's dinner from earlier. He answered the call with a churning stomach.

"Hello?"

Surprisingly it was quiet on the other end save for a muffled sound of music on the other end.

"Where are you?" Kaiba's voice was deep and demanding as usual. He swirled the contents of the liquor bottle in his hand.

"Home. Sorry Kaiba, but I don't think I'm going to making it this year."

There was silence.

"Is he with you?" Kaiba asked and Joey debated between telling the truth and lying. Should he tell Kaiba that Mako had screwed him over as usual or should he tell him that he was sitting here about to be empty handed on liquor with only his right hand to keep him company this evening?

"You don't have to answer that Joey if he's there. It's so crazy here." He gave a small bitter laugh. "I've been trying to escape for an hour or so and I finally found sanctuary in my room."

"Well that's not good. There's no point in the main attraction missing from the party of the year."

"I uh..." He could hear Kaiba clear his voice on the opposite end of the phone. "I asked Tristan where you were. He said that you would be "coming hand in hand with a dick". His words, not mine."

Yeah, that sounded like Tristan, but what the hell were they having this conversation for?

"Yeah, well, I don't think my dick is coming anywhere tonight. He stood me up."

"I'm on my way."

"Kaiba, why are you doing this?" Joey asked, without hesitation. "Why are you making this harder than it has to be? Maybe there is a reason he stood me up and maybe there's a reason I can't come there. Maybe it's not to see you."

"Joey, I'm a businessman. I don't like to hear no. I'm on my way and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You don't have to come and get me. That's completely-"

"Who said that I was coming to get you? I'm coming over to escape. I can't stay here Joey. I realize that maybe I'm tired of this. I've been this way since I was eighteen and I'm tired Joey. This whole sha-bang was my way of ending this lifestyle. I just want to be with someone who understands me."

"That last time I heard you speak this personally, you had popped some unmentionables and chased them with Jack and cokes."

"Which is all the more reason I'm coming over. Wouldn't want me to do something I would regret?"

Joey smiled to himself hearing the other's smirk on the other end. He knew that arrogant prick was just waiting for him to say the words or maybe not say them. He knew if Kaiba really wanted to show up, he would do whatever the hell he wanted.

"I didn't think so Wheeler. I'm on my way."

The dial tone was harsh in his ear and when he pulled his phone away, his phone glowed for about ten or so text from Duke, Tristan, his sister, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba...the list could go on. They were trying to figure out where the hell he was and he didn't feel like responding to any of them. Since Mako's name was nowhere to be found, he held the power button of his phone and watched the screen go blank.

At 11:55, there was a knock on his door and he walked over to answer it. There he was, in all his breathtaking beauty, standing in front of his doorway, leaned against the frame with that come hither grin that made his knees weak and his brain synapses go ninety miles per hour with no thoughts of stopping. Seto was dressed simple and casual, a thin black sweater which hugged his body like it belonged there and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You know," Seto started, pointing a finger at Joey. "Nothing gets pass your friends. They should have all been detectives."

"They're concerned."

"They're nosy little buggers." He released the frame and walked into the apartment as Joey closed the door behind him. The scent of spice trailed behind the brunet and made him want to float like some strung cartoon character and trail behind the other. How could Kaiba have this kind of affect on him? Even in high school he would tossed him the finger and go on about his business, but now...Kaiba had him trapped and he knew as the other stood in the middle of his floor looking poised and regal, he would never be able to pull away. This was such a bad idea. So bad...

As he sidled up beside the taller one, their eyes watched the countdown on the television screen until an explosion of fireworks was sounded throughout the speakers and the outside.

"Happy New Year Kaiba."

"Happy New Year Wheeler."

* * *

Joey awoke the next morning, eyelids heavy. Seto and him hadn't laid down until about two and his body was now feeling it. He was more than grateful that his mother and father would be handling everything at the shop so he would be able to get some much needed rest. He looked down at Seto who was staring at him and Joey chuckled.

"Don't you know it's too early in the morning to be admiring me?" Joey said. "I'm really not prepared."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the tweaks." He lifted his wrist and looked at the watch that so happened to be the one that Seto brought for him for Christmas. Seto reached for his wrist and looked at the time.

"Damn, do I have great taste. Should have saved it for me."

Joey laughed laying his head back down on Seto's chest. "Well since it's only ten, what do you want to do?"

"Not a damn thing." Seto yawned. "I don't know the last time my body was able to lay horizontal and not have to move."

"Wait," Joey said leaning back up. "You don't do any other night? I'm sure everyone you've been with does all the work."

"You're awfully comedic this morning considering you were stood up. How do you feel about that one?"

Joey had been thinking about it all night even though him and Seto had a halfway decent time talking and drinking. Mako had stood him up and he was sure the other would be full of excuses; something he just didn't have time for.

"I don't know. I was awfully hopeful to show him off at your party, but I guess that didn't happen. Not like you would have noticed." Joey glanced at him. "Why didn't you stay at your own party?"

"Is it hard to believe that I didn't want to be there? After I had made up something so grand and really wanted it to happen, I just realize that it wouldn't be the same without someone I really wanted there."

"Why? so you could rub it in my face?"

"So I could tell you what a big mistake it was getting back with Mako."

Well slap him and call him Yugi! If he didn't hear any better, he would have sworn that Seto had just said the unthinkable. He couldn't believe it. His heart had stopped for just a beat before he took a deep inhale and tried to get his body to act normal again. What the hell was he getting at?

"Seto, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Joey, you're one of the good guys and there is no need for Mako who is only going to slow you down and disappoint you. You need more."

"Thanks for telling me that, but you're only the eighth person to do so. Besides, I don't need you to tell me that!"

"I'm not wrong!"

Joey sat up and pushed Seto's feet off the couch so he could stand up. "You're not wrong, but you're also not doing anything to help the situation. You already know if I could have who I wanted, there would be no reason to look elsewhere."

"Then say it."

"What? So you can break my heart?"

Seto sat up and turned his face to him with his fingertip. "Say it."

Those two words sent shivers down his spine and made him want to be all over Seto like white on rice. But he knew better. He knew the other one was playing some sick joke and he wouldn't be apart of it. He refused to let Seto drag him through the mud without the courtesy of cleaning him off after he was finished with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Joey asked. "Why are you playing with my emotions like this Seto?" He brushed Seto's hand away. "You wouldn't be able to settle down with one guy if we all nailed you down to the seat."

"What if I was done with all that?"

Joey looked at him in his eyes and tried to see a glimmer of hope. A sparkle of some sort that would make him believe that the other one would really be in this for the long haul.

Joey saw nothing.

Seto wouldn't be able to take this seriously. He'd never want to be around Joey for too long a day before the other one would tire of him and want something else. He wouldn't be able to hold Joey's hand in public or go on a date or just spend time with him because he would be too ashamed or too busy. What was the point of any of it? Why would Seto want this now?

"Are you just saying that because I look at you right now and I see nothing. Besides, it wouldn't be you if you dropped everything and started to be one man kind of person. As much as I appreciate your "enthusiasm", I'll pass." Joey turned and looked at the television. "Now what logical thing do you want to do today?"

"Go home and clean my house." Seto stood up and reached for his coat on the arm of the chair.

Joey laughed. "Seto, you have like five people who clean your house for you. Sit back down."

"No because apparently, I can't be taken seriously." Seto yanked on his coat. "You know Joey, I thought for a second you'd want to save me or help me out here, but I don't think you want anybody else except for Mako and you're going to piss everyone off to be with him. I want you just as much as you want me, but I see now that it's hopeless. Goodbye Wheeler."

The slam of the door made Joey jump in his seat and he sat staring at the television screen. Was he in the fucking twilight zone? Had he just fallen into another dimension without someone giving him a heads up?


	11. Commitment

And so it was said, All things must come to an end.

Looking over this, I realized over the years how my writing style changed and the growth behind it. Needless to say, this piece was absolutely fun to write and I'm happy I was able to give it a decent ending.

Though this is the final chapter to this story, I have one more story to post where I really get my creative juices flowing! Check out the excerpt in the last chapter of OTMD.

Everyone, have a safe and Happy Holiday!

* * *

Everything stopped.

Everyday Joey asked himself the question, "Was I wrong?". Was Seto seriously considering dropping everything for him? There just couldn't be an actual explanation and even with deductive reasoning, there was no explanation as to what came over Seto and why he wanted to be with Joey. It was now April and the only time he had seen Seto was in television interviews or magazines. He wasn't even seen down at Euphoria, which was unheard of. Even when Seto missed the March Mesh Madness, Mesh-heads everywhere thought that they would faint when Seto never walked through the doors.

"What did you to him, Joey?" Tristan asked across the dinner table. They were sitting in some fancy restaurant that Mai and Téa insisted they have their wedding party at. They had reserved a large table in the private party section and with four tables put together, the length extended to fit almost thirty people.

"Will you not ruin my dinner right now Tristan? You asked me that a week after New Years and I told you to fuck off. Why are you blaming me? He's the one who thinks as soon as he shakes his dick at someone, we're supposed to bend at his will," he whispered harshly. "I'm not ruining Mai and Téa 's dinner."

"-Seto! You made it!" Came Mai's enthusiastic cheer.

"Fuck!" Joey cursed, slamming his fist down on the table. Duke reached for his wine glass to keep it from spilling over.

"Jojo, calm down. He'll be seated at the other end. You won't even have to know he's here."

But he did know. He could feel the other's presence from the other side of the room and Seto, as usual, was dressed to kill. There was nothing like a man in a three piece suit and Joey could feel himself hardening underneath the table at the mere thought of Seto doing nasty things to him while still wearing it.

"Kaiba looks good," Téa said taking her seat next to Yugi who was back from Egypt, just in time for the wedding. Yami was next to him knocking back glasses of champagne like shots.

Joey watched Mai wrap her arms around Seto in a gentle, greeting hug and Joey's mouth watered as he watched Seto's muscles ripple beneath his suit. He smacked himself in the forehead. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe he was just post traumatized after Mako.

Mako.

Just the sound of the name made him want to start a fire. After New Year's, he had yet to talk to the other one even though for several days, his phone didn't stop ringing. Missed calls and voicemails flooded his phone, but he refused to answer them back. The Mako and Joey ship had sailed and if there was ever a time that Joey felt ill on thoughts of a real relationship, now was it.

He stared down towards the end of the table where Mai and Téa sat happily. The smiles on their faces were contagious. He was proud and happy for them. At least someone got the chance to live out their happily ever after. Joey glanced across the table and his eyes locked with Seto. Blue eyes bored into his. The other lifted a glass to his lips and took a sip of his wine, a smirk wrapping itself around the lip of the glass.

"Fuck you." Joey mouthed and he swore he heard Seto chuckle.

A resounding "clink" was heard around the table as Téa stood up, glass in hand.

"There are just a few words that I wanted to say to the woman that I am going to spend the rest of my life with." Téa swept a strand of her chocolate locks behind her hair as she looked out at everyone down the length of the table. "Mai makes me happy. Not every second of every minute of every day because I'd be lying if I said that her and I don't have our tiffs. But Mai makes me happy. And I want everyone to know that life is too short to care about the little things that hold us back from sharing a beautiful, special love. Explore feelings and give zero fucks."

"Here, here!" Tristan held up his glass, making everyone laugh.

"Mai, I want you to know that there is no one else in this world that I would rather spend my life with. You've given me courage. You've given me power. You've made me believe in myself when I was down. You've taught me. But most of all, you've loved me."

A chorus of sighs and awes went around the table as everyone lifted their glass and toasted the new couple. Once Téa had taken her seat, Mai leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made the other blush.

Joey down his entire glass in one gulp.

* * *

The music was loud. Joey leaned back against a table as he held a beer in hand watching the party goers indulging themselves in dancing and eating and talking. His buddies had escaped to where ever leaving him to himself.

"Jojo, you're not dancing." Mai sidled next to him.

"Nope. Not tonight." Joey turned to her. "Cute speech Téa gave. Almost had me shed a tear or two."

"Bullshit. You don't cry. Well, at least not over syrupy sentiments." Mai bit her lips as if she was thinking of the next words to say. "I don't think Kaiba came here tonight solely for the purpose of congratulating me and Téa. I think he was hoping to see you."

Joey held out his hands. "Well here I am and he has yet to talk to me."

"Maybe he's waiting on you to make the first move."

Joey dropped his hands. "Yeah right. Kaiba never had any trouble making the first move."

"You're an adult Jojo. And as much as you want to give up on love because of what Mako did, don't. Mako was a special case. Still is a special case if you ask me. You deserve more! I don't understand why you're torturing yourself. You need to be loved just as much as anyone I know."

"Mai," Joey began. He stared into her eyes and he wanted her to know that this would be the end of the discussion. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm done with this talk about Seto. I'm tired of it."

"I never thought in a million years I would actually see you like this."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Right?" Joey dropped his beer to the table and brushed past Mai walking over to where his sister was talking to Mokuba. "I'm out of here, Seren." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "See you tomorrow at the wedding?"

"Yeah." Serenity turned concerned eyes on her brother. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just...tired. Love you." He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "See you brat."

"Asshole." Mokuba muttered trying to fix his hair.

* * *

The first breaths of fresh air to Joey's lungs was refreshing. He skipped down a few steps before standing on the end of the sidewalk trying to hail a cab. He didn't want to bother his friends with trying to get a ride home. He figured he needed the time to himself. He shouldn't have got mad at Mai. She had only been looking out for him. She had always tried to look out for him. They had shared that protective brother-sister bond and she had always cared for him. But sometimes her concern turned too motherly and it was like his parents stagnant clutch. He needed to breathe. He needed to do things his way. He needed to take things at his own pace.

It had been four months and he was still trying to seal back the pieces of his broken heart and get his thoughts in tact. It wasn't easy just to get dumped and revert back to the single life. It took time to heal. And the last thing he wanted was to get into a shaky relationship with Kaiba.

 _I want you just as much as you want me, but I see now that it's hopeless._

Joey scratched at an itch on the back of his neck. He couldn't help, but wonder if Seto wasn't himself that night. Things just didn't add up and Joey didn't want to get his feelings in the mix. They didn't have sex that night, but the intimacy in just the closeness of being next to the other, being held by the other, was just too much. What it came down to was that it all seemed to good to be true.

A black, fancy car pulled up to the sidewalk and Joey backed up. The windows rolled down and he leaned his head down to get a peek at the person behind the wheel.

"How much for the night?"

"You can't afford me!"

Seto smiled, his fingers swiftly moving over the control to unlock the doors. "Get in, Wheeler. I want to talk."

"Why are you doing this?" Joey asked. "I can find my own way home."

"Does it really surprise you that I like spending time with you? Now get your ass in the car before someone thinks I'm really trying to buy you. Save me some dignity. I don't want it leaked to the press that I have to buy dick."

Joey grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door before hopping into the leather bound bucket seat to which he sunk into. Joey watched slender fingers grip the steering wheel and pull off down the road. Damn. Seto handled everything so well. The steering wheel, his body, Joey's body...

"How has life been for you?"

"Busy. Haven't really had time to myself, you know?"

"No, not actually. I've had plenty of time to myself. Concentrating on school for the most part. I'll be done come May."

"That's good to hear. Have you met anyone?"

Joey snickered. "No. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Joey paused. "You?"

"Same."

When they got to Joey's apartment, Joey allowed Seto inside. Their last meeting had left off on a bitter note and Joey didn't want a repeat. He settled Seto down with a stiff drink to get him comfortable and the two settled on the couch in silence as the television played softly in the background.

"Will you be at the wedding tomorrow?" Joey asked and Seto nodded.

"Yes. And then in a few days I'll be out of the country for some meeting. Probably for about a week."

"Must be nice to be fancy. Big corporations, fancy hotels, pretty boys..."

Seto lolled his head around and looked at Joey. "I don't do that anymore. I'm saving myself for the right one."

"Yeah," Joey laughed. "The idea of you being celibate is laughable."

Seto sighed. "You're right. But I was talking about something on a more serious note. The lesbians had me thinking. They're little commitment thing is almost...cute."

"Téa's speech touch a soft spot?"

"Something like that. Tell me you've given up on Mako? I'd like to hear I still have a chance. Unless you still think I'm a creep."

"I'll always think you're a creep."

Seto licked his lips and reached his hands forward, wrapping at the nape of Joey's neck. He pulled him towards him, brushing his lips against the blond's pouty mouth. "Would you believe me if I said this creep missed you?"

"We're both horny messes. This could go completely south."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

Joey leaned closer capturing Seto's lips in a hard kiss. Just the simple touch had Joey falling lax against the other and he moved to straddle Seto's waist. His hands roamed through the brown strands, caressing his scalp in time with the stroke of his lips.

"We should...go to...the bedroom." Seto suggested, holding Joey's hips down to put more pressure onto his swelling arousal.

"No..." Joey sighed into his mouth. "Right here."

Seto picked Joey up and tossed him back onto the couch settling himself between the other's legs. "What if your friends come back?"

"It'll give them something to start rumors over." Joey reached up and pulled Seto to kiss him again. He moaned. The touch of Seto's hand between his legs, had him shivering against the upholstery of the couch and he arched his back wanting more. Joey's kiss was desperate, his body begging for the warmth of Seto's flesh.

Seto pulled away, staring down at Joey. "I want a decision by tomorrow morning. My cock is too hard right now to hear your indecision."

"Then you better make this good."

Joey felt the kisses down his neck, the feel of his jeans coming undone. The last time things happened between the two of them, they ended the tryst abruptly when Joey felt taken advantage. Now he wanted to be taken advantage of. He was behind the four walls of his apartment and outside the cafe getting jerked off. Seto's actions were different. He was tentative; the most Joey had ever seen. Joey tilted his head as he watched Seto give tender love bites over the flat of his stomach until he reached the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Joey whispered as the soft pads of Seto's fingers moved over his hips, gripping his boxers and jeans.

"Showing how much I want to be with you."

Joey gasped as the air hit the tip of leaking cock and he looked up to the ceiling. He tried not to get emotional. This had been the man he had walked up to and asked about a friends with benefits relationship. Just to fuck and let go. But now...

Now...

Now Joey laid on his back thinking about all the good and bad times he had with the other. A few weeks ago, he would have thought that it had been him laying on the thick and heavy compliments. The molasses sweet sentiments that couples endeared to one another.

"Look at me, baby," He heard Seto say and he did as he was told.

Joey watched as Seto put the tip of his cock in his mouth. At the first taste of Joey, Seto's eyes closed as he relished in the delicacy. He then went further down until just half the flesh was between his lips and when he pulled back, Joey watched his cock glisten. He wanted more! He tried to move up to feel the mouth again, but Seto held his hips down.

"My pace. I want to make love to you. Show you what that is."

"I didn't know that word existed to you."

"For those I care about the most."

Joey whimpered as his cock was devoured between hungry lips. Seto's tongue swirled around the tip while the length was encased in a warm, slick heat. How the hell was he doing that? Joey's hand moved to the dark flow of locks and gripped. Seto's head bobbed in a slow and torturous rhythm sending Joey's mind reeling. He needed this. Gods, he needed this. He was going to come and come hard.

Until Seto pulled away. Joey groaned in frustration, reaching for Seto and pulled him on top of his body, his hands clawing at the other's shirt until it was off of his body. Seto undid the buttons on Joey's shirt and leaned down to kiss him. Seto's tongue ran languid circles over Joey's and a heated battle ensued, Joey's hands moving down the muscled and toned back of the man on him.

"You," Joey said once the kiss was broken. "I want to put you in my mouth."

"No," Seto pushed him back. "As soon as you put your lips around me, I'm going to come in your mouth and I don't want to finish there."

They quickly stripped out of their clothes and Joey was forced to turn around; Seto behind him. He lifted his ass, looking over his shoulder to look at the other. Seto quickly wet his fingers and pushed a finger within Joey's tight entrance. Joey trembled, pushing back on the intrusion. He bowed his head as another finger joined the first.

"Fuck, Seto. That feels so-ugh!"

Joey felt Seto's tongue rounding his puckered hole, startling him. He jumped forward, but Seto yanked his hips back, his fingers stretching him, his tongue soothing him. Joey reached between his own legs, gripping his cock in hand and stroking.

"Yes," he hissed, rubbing himself in cadence to Seto's tongue. Joey could feel himself getting dizzy with lust. He could hear the slick sounds of Seto's moving fingers and Joey's knees buckled.

Seto chuckled, slapping one of his cheeks. "I want you on top." Seto sat down and Joey tried his best on shaking legs to get in position. Once he straddled the other, he spit on Seto's cock, and started to pull up and down until he felt that he was wet enough. He positioned Seto at his dripping hole and sighed once the first inches made passage.

"Fuck," Seto groaned, grabbing his hips. "Oh yeah, Joey. Nice and slow. Make it last."

But Joey didn't know how much more he could take. There were so many things running through his mind. Decisions. Decisions.

As the last inches of Seto's cock was inside of him and his eyes slipped closed.

"You're hungry for me, Joey. I feel you holding on to me so tight." Seto pressed a kiss to the middle of Joey's chest. "Now fuck me like you want me."

Joey didn't know what came over him, but he found the energy to pull up and slide back down. He was hungry for it. Starved. He fucked Seto like this would be their last night together. Up and down, moving his hips in an insatiate dance.

"You like that?" Joey asked, looking down in the clouded blue eyes.

Seto nodded. "Fuck yeah, I love it," He responded, huskily. Seto's hand moved between them to stroke Joey. Seto pinched his nipples and Joey kissed him feverently.

Joey tossed his head back, his balls drawing tight and he spurted his come over Seto's stomach.

"Don't you dare stop!" Seto growled, moving his hips up into Joey, faster and harder. Joey's lips parted in a silent cry, his hands holding onto the bull beneath him. Seto's responses propelled him and he slammed his hips down, Seto so deep inside of him and making him hard again. "That's right, baby. You're going to come again for me."

Seto switched their positions, wrapping Joey's legs around his waist and fucked him until he was shooting another load between them, crying out Seto's name.

"Joey! Fuck! I'm coming! Ah, fuck, I'm coming."

Seto filled Joey until his seed was spilling out of the abused hole and onto the couch. He collapsed on Joey, just as spent as Joey was and the both slept in a lover's embrace.

* * *

Joey felt the heat of the morning sun outside and he squinting trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight. Today was the day of Mai and Téa's wedding and he needed to get cleaned up. He rubbed a hand over his chest and looked down. There were small red hickeys on his skin and he smiled.

"Morning, Joey."

Joey looked up to see Seto standing over him, handing him a glass of water. "You're still here?" Joey asked.

"Where else would I be? Don't you want to be my plus-one for the wedding?"

Joey sat up and reached for the glass. "Is it my decision making time?" He groaned taking the offered glass and downed the contents, wetting his dry throat.

"I would like to know," Seto said sitting beside him.

Joey sighed. Why was this so hard? He looked at the male next to him and tried to convey with his eyes, what his mouth couldn't speak. He saw the hurt in the other's eyes, but it quickly went away and replaced with his typical smug of displeasure. Seto stood up, intending to leave when he swiveled around.

"You know what I think? I think you're the one that can't be taken seriously. I was vulnerable before you and all I think you want to do is use me for your own selfish needs. Just to get off. I'm not a kid anymore, Joey. I want more and I know you want it too, but you're afraid! You're a coward!"

"Don't insult me, Kaiba!" Joey shouted, standing to his feet. "I am not a coward! I am protecting what little bit of my heart I have left, that wasn't shattered by Mako for the second time! I am sorry if in that last week, I didn't believe your turn around. Even you have to admit, it was a bit bizarre. It's still crazy!"

Seto was taken aback. "You'll never be satisfied? You're a spoiled brat. No man is ever going to be good enough."

"And you think you are? Because you're sitting on a wealth of money? Because you have five cars? Because you own a big building and can order people around? You're still the self-centered piece of shit I knew in high school and no honeyed words are going to change that. The sooner you find something better, you're going to be out the door and I'll be sitting here, trying to figure out everything all over again. The simple fact is that I don't trust you."

Joey could see the words sting and he wanted to take them back.

"So what I made a few jokes about not wanting to be friends," Seto started. "Call my humor a defense mechanism as well. But I know what I want, and I wanted you. You make my change seem like a bad thing. I thought you would be grateful for it."

"It's too soon, Kaiba. You're still trying to figure out all this. Just give it some time and I'm sure you'll change your mind-"

"I won't, Joey! I don't want to! I want you!"

Joey shook his head. "I don't want to do this again. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Seto looked as if he wanted to protest, but he didn't. He turned on his heel and left the apartment, slamming the door as he done New Year's Day. Joey hated to be the bad guy. He had always been the person that played the mediator between his friends, telling them that it would all be okay. And here his world was coming down in shambles.

He would have given anything for his mouth to say yes to Seto. Everything just seemed to perfect. And he knew Seto was right in calling him a coward. He _was_ scared. He couldn't do it again. Not when he gave Mako the chance again and the other had completely broke the little bit of trust Joey held onto.

Joey would just go to the wedding and be happy for his friends.

While still mending his broken heart.

* * *

Joey heard a whistle as he stepped into the living room. Tristan and Duke had came home while he was in shower and Joey was glad he was able to avoid them until this moment. He was able to settle himself under the soothing spray of the water and try to clear his mind.

But his mind would never be clear.

He envisioned his relationship with Seto the entire time. The faces that would stare at them as they walked hand in hand down the street. The headlines were pictured. Would they praise Seto or shame him? How would Seto feel about it. Would he claim Joey? Words were one thing, but actions set a different precipice.

"You look good, babe." Duke smiled.

"I think _we_ look good," Tristan said pulling the both of them under his arm. He kissed both of their temples, which they grimaced at. "Since when have my kisses been refused?"

"Don't you go getting all sugary on me too." Joey pulled away and walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"That doesn't have anything to do with Seto, does it?" Duke asked and Joey shook his head.

"Nope, and let's not mention it."

"Oh come on!" Tristan shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned back, dramatically. "We saw those eyes last night at the party."

Joey shrugged. "He came over last night, we fucked and we left it at that. Nothing more..."

"Nothing less," Duke finished. "You asked him out and he said no."

"No. He wants to date and I said no," Joey corrected.

Duke and Tristan looked at each other in shock.

And then Tristan burst out in a laughter that brought tears to his eyes. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"I think it's sweet. Not the Joey denying him part, but the fact that Domino's number one man-whore has found 'The One'. You better get on that Jojo, he's got money _and_ he's good in bed? Don't find that too often, honey. Trust me, I've looked."

"It's not about that." Joey gave a frustrated growl. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to be able to enjoy myself this afternoon, so you cunts, cut the shit."

Tristan's lips slacked. "Okay, babe."

The three of them left the apartment to go to the car. Much to Joey's dismay, he spotted an abundant amount of dark blue hair making its way towards them. He did not want to deal with this person right now. He was about to ignore Mako, his hand on the passenger seat door, when he was yanked away. He shoved Mako back.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Joey's cry carried down both ends of the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I know I have been M.I.A since New Years and I never intended t do that-"

"You never intend to do a lot, Mako!" Joey interjected. "You're just full of excuses, but I am done this time. I am really done. I gave you another chance and what did you do? You managed to fuck that up as well."

"I am dealing with other issues, Joey, but that is solved now."

"NO!" Joey bellowed, silencing the other. The entire block seemed to fall into an eerie silence. Joey shook his head. "I won't do this again Mako."

Mako backed away, but Joey still hadn't moved as he stared down the other. This was it. Joey was letting go of the pain that he had felt for so long. The years he had tormented himself thinking that he had been wrong in all this. Always wanting to love, but never having the courage to because he thought it was something wrong with himself.

Seto had been right.

It was no one else fault, but Joey's. He had been stupid when he thought he would be able to salvage anything between him and Mako. Joey wouldn't be stupid or selfish anymore. Seeing Mako in front of him had sparked something inside of him. An epiphany. A realization that he would never have what he truly wanted if he held onto the male standing in front him.

"Damn you, Mako," Joey breathed, pulling on the door handle.

"I tried, damnit! I tried!" Mako cried and Joey released the door handle and walked over to Mako pulling his hand back and socking a good one to the side of his face.

"Holy shit!" Tristan shouted over top of the car just as Mako went down to the sidewalk, clutching his face.

Joey hissed, pulling his fist to his chest, howling in pain. "Damn that hurt like a son-of-a-bitch!"

"We'll wrap it up once we get to the wedding," Duke said, his hands on Joey's shoulders, guiding him to the car and getting him inside of the car. "Get in," Duke told Tristan, trying to keep his own composure.

Tristan cackled the entire way to the wedding venue.

* * *

"Well I can't say he didn't deserve it," Mai said, her fingers working delicately on Joey's hand. She was on her knees on the purple carpet that had been laid out in her dressing tent. "But you couldn't have waited until after the wedding? Now my best man has to walk around with swollen knuckles."

"The ring is going on your finger, not mine. Ah," He sucked in a breath as Mai touched tender part of his hand, still wrapping it with gauze. "You look good," he complimented.

Mai was in a fashionable white pants suit. Her pants were long and tapered, hugging her curvy hips and making her ass look extra plump. And the blazer jacket was left open and nothing underneath, but the peek of her perky cleavage. A gold chain laid between the valley of her breast, tucked daintily under each breast. Mai's curls had amassed a volume that framed her face. Her makeup was neutral and brought out her gorgeous eyes. Had Joey been straight, he would have jumped on her at first glance. And he felt guilty as she helped dress his hand.

"I know," she said cheekily, her lips pursing cutely, covered in a thick gloss. "There." She stood up and helped him stand, trying to fix his black tux, that clung to his body perfectly.

She released a deep breath and he could tell she was scared. "It's going to be okay, Mai."

"I know," She patted his arms, looking up into his eyes. "I'm still nervous. You talk about getting to this point, but no one ever knows how it is until it's finally the day. I want to marry her. I'm going to marry her. It's forever Joey."

"Can't wait until I find my forever. But when I do, I hope it's a love like you and Téa's."

"Oh honey, you will." Mai leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you too. Now get out there and marry Téa so I can drink until I no longer feel this ridiculous pain."

* * *

As the wedding march began, Joey watched from behind, Mai's shoulder tensing up. And then Téa appeared. She was in a modest white sheath dress, a bouquet of violets and baby's breath in hand. Her dark brown hair had been in classic waves, framing her face as it had done vintage actresses of the past. Joey could have swore he heard Mai and sniffled and he glanced at Yugi who was making a dramatic crying face. Joey snickered and Mai elbowed him in the ribs.

The audience laughed.

"To go along with your mutilated hand," Mai growled out the side of her mouth and Joey grinned.

Téa's veil and train trailed behind her. They both matched the flowers in hand and when she reached the podium where Mai stood, Joey could see the happiness behind the veil. He hadn't lied when he said he wanted a love like the two of them. How he had wanted the same look on his face as it was on Téa's.

The ceremony continued beautifully, the vows just as poetic as Téa's speech at the dinner the night before. Joey looked out into the crowd, catching his sister wiping her eyes of tears, Mokuba reaching for her hand. Even though they weren't back together, they had decided to start things from the beginning and take it slow. Serenity had changed her ways and decided that it was time for her to act like a well-mannered young woman, instead of a raging hormonal slut.

His mother and father sat side by side. Joey could remember when his father had first come down the stairs in a dress. Joseph Senior's secret had been he enjoyed the soft silks of women's clothing. His passion was drag. And his mother didn't stray from his side. She supported him when he needed it and had never mentioned a divorce. Their father had never been mean to them, and they still respected him. But damn was it a lot easier to come out to his parents after seeing his father walked down the stairs as Cleopatra.

Joey was happy that his friends, Duke and Tristan, had reconciled their differences. They would always banter back and forth, but nothing would ever break the three of them apart. They loved each other no matter what, and Joey was grateful.

And he was apologetic to Seto.

 _Seto_.

The brooding, chocolate haired adonis was sitting in the front row in a slate gray three piece suit. He didn't look like the young guy in Euphoria, looking to get a piece of anything on two legs and dick between his legs. No. He looked like a gentleman. The same business man that sat behind the desk and would have personal conversations with Joey. Joey had remembered the relaxing talks at the cafe. When things weren't hostile between them them, things could be good. Joey could see a relationship.

They caught eyes, but Seto quickly turned back to ceremony.

Joey had fucked up. He knew he had fucked up and now he needed to try and fix it. And it wouldn't be the latched on the arm, begging, pleading his soul kind of fixing.

He would just opt for embarrassing himself to complete and utter shame.

* * *

Glasses clinked, mouths were stuffed, and the dancing ensued. Joey clutched his hand close to him as he squeezed through the tight crowd to get the table where his family sat.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Mrs. Wheeler asked, standing up immediately and touching his arm.

"Men, Ma-ma. Men."

Serenity snickered. "You need to start going to the gym with Tristan."

"Shut up, Seren. That's why you were adopted."

Serenity licked out her tongue.

"Kids." Joseph Senior warned.

"Oh Joey, you should have immediately put ice on that! It's going to kill you tomorrow!"

"Oh Ma, I'll be fine." A champagne tray whizzed by for one of the waiters. Joey quickly reached for one and downed it.

Mrs. Wheeler reached behind her to the table and picked up her own champagne flute handing it to Joey. "You're going to need more where that came from if you plan on numbing that pain in your arm."

"Yes," Joey looked down at his mother. Always kind and sweet looking after him as mother's should. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, honey."

They walked to a secluded area down the beautiful green lush field that stretched for miles and miles. Mai was able to get a country club to agree to let her have both the wedding and reception ceremony there. His mother linked her arm under his and pulled him close.

"What's bothering you, Jojo?" She asked as they continued their walk in the gorgeous spring weather. "You plan on telling me what happened to your hand?"

Joey sighed. "Mako came to the house and I was angry so I punched him."

Mrs. Wheeler tisked. "You should know better than to result to violence, Joey. I don't like it."

Joey nodded and leaned in to press a kiss against her temple.

"You did make sure he didn't get up, right?"

Joey snickered against her skin and then pulled back looking down at her. "I can always count on you." He stopped and turned her to him. "I need your opinion about something."

"Shoot." She urged, sounding like one of his friends.

"I'm in a situation. Mako did a lot of damage to me and in return, I did a lot of damage to myself and I hurt someone I care about. Well, I think I care about."

Mrs. Wheeler smiled, stretching from ear to ear.

"Ma, why you looking at me that?" Joey asked, rolling his eyes and blushing.

"Because, I haven't see you like this since you've met Mako. And back then, how did you feel? Before you-know-what happened."

"I was happy. Felt like the world couldn't stop us. I wanted to be with him for as long as I could. As long as he wanted me to. And even after that, it took everything in me to keep myself from answering his calls. To completely withdraw myself from him-"

"Oh, Joey. You never know what's going to happen so you can't keep yourself from wanting to be happy. Look at Téa and Mai? They just got married! They don't know what may happen in the next couple of years, but they're willing to try. Look at me and your father; I haven't left him despite what he enjoys. You can either stick with it or you can't. You couldn't with Mako, but apparently, you can with Seto. If this is who this is about. I say...go for it."

Joey returned the smile and pulled his mother in for a one handed hug. "You think he'll try with me? After everything I've done to him?"

"You better sing like your father does."

* * *

Seto decided that his time at the reception was drawing to a close. He didn't have much to do at home, but he was tired and there wasn't much to do. He had wanted to talk to Joey, but being as though Joey was the best man at the wedding, most of his time had been preoccupied with talking with family and friends. Seto wasn't much for talking to strangers and this wasn't exactly the dancefloor at Euphoria. So Seto sought out Mokuba to tell him he was about to leave.

"Ah," Mokuba groaned. "Do you have to?"

Seto glanced to Serenity next to him who was talking animatedly with her mother.

Seto smiled. His brother would be fine. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired," he lied.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow and he stood up, telling Serenity he would be back. He pulled Seto off to the side. "This doesn't have anything to do with Joey, does it?"

Seto scoffed. "Why would this have anything to do with-"

Seto was interrupted as the clinking sound of metal hitting glass and everyone turned their attention to the stage where the wedding singer had been standing not that long before. Joey was standing there, wine glass in hand. He handed his fork off to Tristan in the front row, looking as though he was trying to keep in his laughter.

"I just wanted everyone's attention for just a minute because I wasn't able to give my best man speech to the lovely wedding couple, Téa and Mai Valentine."

Everyone surrounding Seto started to clap.

"Anyway," Joey continued. "I met Téa in high school. Never picked her for the lesbian type since she had always been chasing down the guy in our class with the awesome hair," Joey winked at Yugi, who was sitting at a table, hand clutched in Yami's grip. "But needless to say, when we all had our ups and downs, Téa was always there to get us back together. So, I can understand why Mai chose her. But Mai?" Joey grinned. "The first time I saw her," Joey whistled. "I knew she was the hottest piece of meat I had ever saw. But...I knew I was gay when even the sight of Mai's rack didn't get me hard."

Everyone in the crowd laugh, including the low chuckle that came from Seto.

"Pipe down, Mai looks like she's going to murder me," Joey smirked.

"No, I am!" Téa shouted and more laughter ensued.

"Okay, okay, on a more serious note, I have never been more happy for the both of them. They deserve one another. They're good for one another. Though Mai is a little feisty, she's a woman who has made her own, she's smart, she's beautiful and I'm happy to call her my friend. And I'm the only one standing in this spot, because I'm about the only man she can tolerate."

"I also," he continued. "Want to apologize to someone." Joey looked to Seto. "And not some bullshit apology, but a sincere one. I'm sorry, Seto."

Seto felt all the blood drain rush to his face and he was filled with embarrassment being put on the spot. He could feel the eyes of everyone, burning into him. But Seto could only keep his eyes on Joey's whose apology was deep in the amber pools.

"I'm sorry for the way I was to you when you were only trying. And you were right. I was scared. I am still scared. I'm scared of the unknown. I'm scared of where this would go. I'm scared to fuck up. But I can't be. I have to at least try. For so many years, I had been selfish with my heart because I was afraid of it getting broken again. No matter how much I wanted a relationship, no man would have been good enough because I was afraid of what they might do to me. But I realized, a couple of hours before the wedding, that it shouldn't matter. I'm not a future teller. I just know now, I want to give us a try. If, of course, you're willing to still try with me."

Seto was speechless.

Joey smiled. "Never thought the day I'd make Seto speechless without having to knock 'im out." Joey lifted his wrapped hand, the audience laughing once more.

Seto didn't know what to do. He had never envisioned himself in a moment like this. These were moments you saw on television sitcoms! Not reality! Still, he couldn't break away from Joey's face, that glowed so beautifully in the setting sunlight. He knew he would have to do something. Running wasn't an option. It was never an option. Even when he had wanted to end all ties with the man standing on stage, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to be around Joey. He was the only other person on this Earth, besides Mokuba, to be able to bring a smile on his face.

And then Joey started singing.

" _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I want to hold you so much_."

Tristan was the first one to break in a roar of dramatic giggles to the point that Duke had to hold him up. Joey still kept singing, ignoring Tristan cackling. Seto bowed his head in shame, feeling the burning in his cheeks.

" _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you_."

Seto's head shot up as the band began to play. Mokuba was bumping elbows with him and Seto felt like he was going to be sick. Joey must have had one to many glasses of wine, his hips moving to the beat of the music. Tristan pulled Duke and the two of them started a tango. Mai was next, holding out her hand to her newly wedded wife the two of them dancing to music. Couples from various tables, including Joey's parents, got in on the parade.

Seto walked over to the edge of the stage where Joey was still standing.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself some more! You've embarrassed me enough!" Seto shouted over the music to Joey who was still swaying back and forth with a playful smile on his face. "Seriously, Joey."

"Not until you say yes." Joey moved his mouth to the microphone and Seto waved his hand.

"Not again!" Seto found himself breaking his seriousness as Joey still danced about comically. "Okay," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine."

Joey paused and raised an eyebrow. "Say it."

Seto smiled. "I'd like to take you out sometime. If you're not busy."

"Oh baby!" Joey hopped down from the stage, placing his drink on the stage. "You just say where and when and I'll be there." Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Long and sweet. Romantic. Blissful. There were so many words Seto could have used to describe the feeling he felt, but it didn't matter. Right now it felt like only him and Joey existed.

How far they had come.

And how far they would go.

Sometimes you just needed to dabble in certain affairs in order to find the one.

The End.


End file.
